Silvius von Schottland
by Sylvestris
Summary: Gibt es denn auch eine Welt ausserhalb des HogwartsImperiums? Wenn ja, wie sieht es dann dort wohl aus? Dort wo das Zaubern nicht unbedingt immer das Wichtigste ist? Öffnet das Buch und schaut was die Hauptdarsteller auf der Bühne des Lebens so treiben.
1. Denn am Anfang war Feuer und Eis

**1.** **Denn am Anfang war Feuer und Eis**

Irgendwo in Schottlands Bergen liegt das Manor (Herrenhaus) der Mac Mountains. Das Haus des Herzogs Vigilius ist in den Felsen hineingebaut und der untere Eingang ist durch einen grossen Wasserfall verborgen. Hier wohnen auch die Cougars, die Gefolgsleute des Herzogs. Die Mac Mountains waren durch ihre Verwandtschaft mit einem bekannten Lehrer in Hogwarts besten über die Begebenheiten der Zauberwelt informiert und auch der Name Voldemort war für sie nicht unbekannt. Vigilius vertraute aber darauf, das die versteckte Lage des Manors genug Schutz für seine kleine Familie bot. Beide Eltern hofften, dass sie ihren Nachwuchs in den friedlichen Wäldern der Berge gefahrlos grossziehen könnten. Lange Zeit schien sich ihr Wunsch zu erfüllen, keiner der Bewohner brauchte sich zu fürchten. Auch auf ihren wenigen Reisen durch England wurden die Herzogsfamilie bisher noch nie von Voldemort und seinen Folterknechten behelligt. Bisher, ja bisher. Doch leider . . . .

"Daddy, wird sie heute zurückkommen?", fragte eine junge Stimme hoffnungsvoll. Der angesprochene Mann wirkte bedrückt und auch etwas hilflos als er antworten musste: „Nein Silvay, bedauerlicher Weise nicht. Ich kann dir auch heute keinen besseren Bescheid geben. Wir haben leider immer noch keine Spur von ihr finden können".

Silvius, das einzige Kind, des Herzogs beging an diesem kalten Januartag seinen sechzehnten Geburtstag. Das erste Mal war seine Mutter Amanda nicht an der Feier dabei. Diese war vor kurzem, bei einem Einkaufsbummel von Mutter und Sohn in Edinburgh, von einer heimtückischen Gruppe Todessern verschleppt worden. Der Junge liebte seine Mutter über alles und hoffte jeden Tag, das sie freigelassen und heimkehren würde.

Silvius wollte eigentlich gar nicht mehr daran denken, doch seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu jenem schrecklichen Moment zurück. Es war schon Abend gewesen und Amanda wollte in dem verschneiten Gässchen noch ihre letzten Einkäufe tätigen. Silvius hatte keine Lust in einem Kleidergeschäft herumzustehen und betrachtete deshalb ein paar Schritte weiter im Schaufenster einer Gerberei eine kunstvoll verzierte Schwerthülle aus robustem Leder. Da zersprangen plötzlich die Scheiben der umliegenden Häuser und die Strassenlaternen. Der junge Bursche riss die Arme schützen vors Gesicht, drehte sich von den umherfliegenden Glassplittern weg und sah wie vier maskierte Männer in schwarzen Umhängen aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Noch bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, stürmten die Angreifer auf die aristokratisch gewandete Gruppe vor dem Kleiderladen zu und streckten mit magischem Feuer kurzerhand zwei von Amandas Bediensten nieder. Dann schleuderte einer der Todesser eine befreundete Nachbarin mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle blutüberströmt auf den Gehsteig, wo sie sich im Todeskampf wand. Silvius wurde beim Anblick der Leichen speiübel, aber es kam noch schlimmer. Zwei der unmenschlichen Kerle packten die schreiende Amanda brutal an Haaren und Umhang, dann verschwanden sie mit Silvius Mutter wie dunkle Schatten in der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Die anderen zwei Todesser standen noch kurz mit gezückten Zauberstäben neben ihren Opfern und musterten die verschreckten Passanten, als würden sie etwas suchen. Sie fanden aber nichts, denn glücklicherweise war Silvius Leibgardist so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen und hatte den fassungslosen, erstarrten Jungen blitzartig in ein Geschäft gezerrt, das kurz zuvor zwei Auroren betreten hatten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor die Todesser auf den adeligen Sohn aufmerksam wurden und auch ihn verschleppten.

Vigilius war genauso erschüttert wie sein Kind, als der Gardist mit Silvius alleine nach Hause kam und ihm die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte. Das Ministerium war umgehend über die Entführung informiert worden und die Auroren wollten alle ihnen bekannten Schlupfwinkel der Schwarzmagier auseinandernehmen. Auch die Gefolgsleute des Herzogs machten sich nun auf die Suche nach Hinweisen über Amandas Verbleib und der Herzog würde sich ihnen bald anschliessen. Zuerst aber wollte sich Vigilius unbedingt um seinen verstörten Sohn kümmern, der es nicht fassen konnte wie gefühlskalt die Mörder gehandelt hatten. Der Schock über das Erlebte sass tief und Silvius brauchte den Beistand seines Vaters, um die Furcht vor einem neuen Überfall und die Angst um seine Mutter halbwegs zu bewältigen. In der Nacht nach dem Überfall, hatte der junge Bursche fürchterliche Alpträume von Feuer, Mord und schwarzen Schatten.

Aufschreckt durch ein Poltern und Splittern von Glas eilte Vigilius ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer seines Sohnes. Es waren aber keine Todesser die den Lärm verursacht hatten. Mac Mountain fand seinen schweißgebadeten Jungen in der Bettdecke verwickelt neben umgestürztem Nachttisch und zerbrochener Lampe am Boden. Silvius wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht wo er sich befand. Doch dann erkannte er Vigilius, der sich über ihn beugte und ließ sich wieder ins Bett helfen. Beruhigt durch die Anwesenheit des Vaters, wachte er in jener Nacht nicht mehr schreiend auf und versuchte auch nicht im Schlaf Einbrecher und Mörder zu bekämpfen. Deshalb befand Mac Mountain es für besser, wenn sein Sohn die nächste Zeit bei ihm im elterlichen Doppelbett übernachtete. So könnte er seinem Sprössling schon bei Beginn eines Alptraums besänftigend zureden und beide hätten eine bessere Nachtruhe.

Am Abend darauf betrat Silvius zögernd erstmals den Privatraum seines Vaters, der ihm bisher verwehrt war und musterte verblüfft den Bodenbelag aus feinzerschnittener frischer Baumrinde. Dann starrte er auf die Schlafstelle, dessen Bettgestell aus ungewöhnlich hellem Felsgestein bestand und von einem Steinmetz mit wunderschönen Ornamenten verziert worden war. Über dem Kopfteil der Bettstatt waren die Symbole der Cougars (Puma und Bergmassiv) in die Felswand gemeisselt. Die Schlafstelle war mit mehreren Lagen weichen Fellen gepolstert, auch die Kissen und zwei grosse warme Wolldecken lagen bereit. Sonst waren alles normale Möbel in dem Raum verteilt und auch am Fenster hingen gewöhnliche Vorhänge, schloss der Junge seine Besichtigung ab. Da fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Willst du im Stehen schlafen? Wäre es nicht bequemer, wenn du dir deinen Pyjama anziehst und dich hinlegst?", fragte sein Vater hinter ihm belustigt. Es war Silvius nicht aufgefallen, dass er mit dem Schlafanzug in der Hand schon einige Minuten regungslos auf der Türschwelle stand.

„Oh, Tschuldigung. Ich war nur etwas überrascht." Der Junge trat vollends ins Zimmer und gab den Eingang frei. Vigilius begab sich zu einer Kommode und zog eine der Schubladen auf. Währenddem die beiden sich nun für die Nacht bereit machten, schielte der Junge immer wieder zum Herzog hinüber. Statt eines Pyjamas, streifte sich dieser einen gelben, knielangen Kaftan über den Kopf. Dann gürtete er sich einen braunen Seidenschal um die Taille und zum Schluss band er sich noch eine ebenfalls braune Schärpe mit kleinen Taschen diagonal um den Oberkörper. _**Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Turban dann...**_ Der Sohn konnte nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln und ging sich die Zähne putzen. Als er wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, lag der Herzog schon auf der Fell-Matratze und schlug die zweite Decke zurück.

„Komm, mach's dir bequem. Ich möchte dir eine Geschichte erzählen." Dabei machte er eine einladende Handbewegung.

_**Die Rindenstückchen massieren wunderbar die Fuss-Sohlen, es ist sehr angenehm darüber zu laufen.**_Silvius hatte die Hausschuhe ausgezogen und ging zum Bett. Nun schaute er auf die Schärpe mit den Dolchen und auf das schwarzgoldene Amulett um des Vaters Hals. „Eine Geschichte? Von Ali Baba und den 40 Räubern?"

Mac Mountain folgte seinem Blick und erwiderte: „Nichts Ali Baba, das ist mein Nachtgewand in gefährlichen Zeiten. – Ich wollte dir nicht von Räubern, sondern von _Rögnvaldur_ erzählen. Einem wichtigen Mann aus Rjúkandi, den Feuerbergen im ewigen Eis."

In Windeseile war Silvius unter die Wolldecke geschlüpft. Rögnvaldur, Herr von Rjúkandi? Feuerberge? Das klang nach einer interessanten Erzählung. Die durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Es war einmal in einem fernen Land...", begann Vigilius und Silvius warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. „Genauer gesagt begann es auf einem unwegsamen Landstück mitten im Meer... in den nördlichen Gefilden der Erde", fuhr der Erzähler fort und der Junge legte sich wieder hin.

„Eine harte, grausame Landschaft ist das Gebiet von Rjúkandi. Und doch klammern sich die Einheimischen mit einer würdevollen Leidenschaft an das Land ihrer Väter. Denn die mystischen Sagen und Legenden binden die Bewohner schon seit Generationen an die geheimnisvollen feuerspeienden Berge. Dem kundigen Einwohner, bedeutet die grosse Insel eine ununterbrochene Landschaft der Überlieferungen. Die Geschichte wurde fortwährend durch das alltägliche Leben weiter geführt und alles auf dem Eiland trägt seinen Teil dazu bei. Jedes Bergtal, die eisigen Berghänge mit ihren Pässen, die Flüsse, die Lavafelder und Sandmulden, die tiefgründigen Wasser der Fjorde, auch das Moor und die Heide mit ihren erbarmungslosen Wolfsbestien, sind nicht zu vergessen."

Nach und nach erfuhr der junge Zuhörer die Geschichte von Rögnvaldur, seiner Frau und ihrem Sohn Asgrimur, die hoch im Norden im Land der bärenstarken Eiswölfe zu Hause waren. Da es dort praktisch kein Holz gab, konnten sie keine Häuser daraus bauen und auch nicht heizen. Statt in Steinhütten dem bitterkalten Winter zu trotzen, zogen sie es vor, in den durch Erdwärme beheizten Höhlen im Innern der Feuerberge zu wohnen. Es war aber nicht jeder Berg und jede Höhle in ihrer Beschaffenheit gleich. Vor 125 Jahren bezog dann ein junger Mann seine neue Wohnstätte und wollte eine eigene Familie gründen. Durch die Wahl jener natürlichen Höhlung im Berg, ging er im Laufe der Zeit unbewusst eine einzigartige Bindung mit den Gebirgen ein.

Hier warf Silvius eine Frage ein. „Im Innern der Feuerberge? Haben sie sich dann nicht verbrannt?" Mac Mountain verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, die Berge bestanden nicht hauptsächlich aus Feuer. Die Flammen und die glühenden Steine kamen durch einen oder zwei Schlote aus der Erde, zogen durch den Berg und schossen manchmal aus dem Gipfel heraus, wo die gewaltige Hitze Eis und Schnee um den Krater schmelzen lies. Doch genau die vulkanische Aktivität der Berge und ihre Folgen, sollte sich als wichtig herausstellen."

Rögnvaldur bemerkte damals eine langsame Veränderung in seinem Körper, seit er sein Nachtlager auf einem flachen Felsvorsprung in der Höhle errichtet hatte und seit er regelmässig aus der Kristallquelle des Berges trank. Er nahm seine Umgebung viel besser wahr und konnte Gefahren schon ihm voraus förmlich riechen. Doch erst als ihn seine Familie eines Morgens fragte, was er mit seinen Zähnen gemacht habe, merkte er das ihm lange Reisszähne wuchsen. Zuerst erschraken alle, zumal Rögnvaldur bei seinem einzigen Sohn Asgrimur auch schon Ansätze von Reisszähnen entdeckte. Die geschärften Instinkte beschrieb sein Junge ebenfalls, wenn auch noch nicht so ausgeprägt wie beim Vater. Seine Ehefrau und die letzte verbliebene Tochter wiesen keinerlei solcher Anzeichen auf. Doch die Familie erkannte bald, wie viele Vorteile ihnen diese körperlichen Abweichungen brachten. Die Gruppe um Rögnvaldur konnte nicht mehr von den Eiswölfen überrascht werden. Sie konnten Jagen und Nahrung sammeln ohne die allgegenwärtige Angst im Nacken. Das Clansoberhaupt war froh, dass das Sterben seiner Nachkommen nun ein Ende hatte. Zu viele seiner Kinder hatte er schon durch die Raubzüge der Eiswölfe verloren. Das ganze Ausmass der Macht, die ihnen die Feuerberge geschenkt hatten, erfuhren sie aber erst, als zwei der Wölfe der Familie auf dem Heimweg auflauerten. Es gelang den Monstern die Tochter vom Rest der Gruppe zu trennen und griffen sie an. Natürlich ohne zu ahnen was für eine energetische Macht sie beim verteidigungsbereiten Vater damit auslösten. „Aber davon wirst du später hören. - Die Jahre vergingen, Asgrimur wurde gross und hatte selber viele Kinder. Jedoch nur einen Sohn, wie auch er der einzige Sohn von Rögnvaldur gewesen war. Bei Nathan, dem Sohn von Asgrimur, entwickelte sich beim Erwachsenwerden die gleiche Wandlung, wie vorhin beschrieben. Nur, war Nathan in einem völlig anderen Teil der Feuerberge aufgewachsen und hatte somit nie aus der Kristallquelle getrunken. Es war nun bewiesen, dass sich die Veränderung in den Genen festgesetzt hatte, aber nur an die männlichen Nachkommen weitervererbt wurde. Es schien einzig ein geeigneter Hausberg nötig zu sein, um die speziellen Eigenschaften dieses Stammes zu erhalten. Deshalb musste Nathan nur dieselbe Struktur in einem Berg finden um auswandern und eine eigene Wohngemeinschaft gründen zu können. In seiner Heimat fand er keinen Platz der nicht schon besetzt war, deshalb zog er von dannen. Erst viele Meilen weit weg, fand er einen Gebirgszug der die speziellen Muster aufwies. Doch ganz sicher, dass er den richtigen Ort gewählt hatte, war er erst, als seine Frau ihm einen Sohn gebar, der die typischen reflektierenden Augen des Stammvaters Rögenvaldur hatte."

Vigilius' Sohn sass gebannt neben dem liegenden Herzog, schaute auf seinen Mund und sagte auch nichts als der Erzähler eine längere Pause einlegte. Der Junge drehte das Gehörte in Gedanken hin und her. Dann hob er die Hand und schien etwas an den Fingern abzuzählen. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf und fragte: „Wie ging es denn weiter mit diesem Stamm? Wohin ging der erwachsene Knabe... Wie hiess der Sohn von Nathan doch gleich?"

Der Herzog lächelte und antworte dann: „Ich habe seinen Namen noch gar nicht genannt. Aber ich sehe, du bist auf der richtigen Spur. – Nathan wusste, dass sein Sohn den Berg in dem er geboren wurde, gut bewachen und schützen würde. Deshalb suchte er einen passenden Namen für den zukünftigen Bergwächter. - Wie mag er wohl sein Kind genannt haben?" Silvius begann wieder zu rechnen, dann wurden seine Augen immer grösser als er seinen Vater ansah. „Er nannte sein Kind... _Du_ bist der Sohn von... dann ist Rögnvaldur mein..."Silvius verstummte überwältigt, als Vigilius durch wortloses Nicken seine Vermutung bestätigte.

„Das ist... beeindruckend. Der Anfang klingt wie ein Märchen und doch spüre ich tief in mir drin, dass es stimmen muss. Zumal auch deine Zähne die Richtigkeit deiner Geschichte beweisen."

Dann war es einige Zeit still im Schlafzimmer, als beide ihren Gedanken nach gingen. Bis der Sohn sich plötzlich neugierig umwandte. „Jetzt muss ich aber noch was fragen. Du hast eine bestimmte Struktur des Berges erwähnt. Hat das etwas mit der Form des Felsvorsprungs von Rögnvaldurs Schlafplatz zu tun?"

„Hey, du kombinierst schnell. Aber nicht die Form, sondern die Gesteinszusammensetzung ist ausschlaggebend." Der Vater klopfte auf die Matratze und erläuterte weiter: „Das Bett auf dem wir uns befinden, ist Teil einer Rhyolith-Ader vulkanischen Ursprungs."

Der Junge neben ihm befühlte vorsichtig einen der hellgrauen Bettpfosten und schaute den Herzog zweifelnd an.

„Ja, du liegst auf einer der Wurzeln des Berges. Spürst du wie seine Lebensenergie unter dir durchfliest?", sprach dieser weiter.

Nun betrachtete der junge Bursche eingehend sein Ruhelager und hielt immer noch den Bettpfosten fest. „Ähm... ich bin nicht sicher."

Sein Vater setzte sich auf und blickte kurz zu dem Familienwappen der Mac Mountains hinauf. „Das macht nichts. Wenn dein vererbtes Potential voll ausgereift ist, werde ich dich lehren wie ihr euch verbinden und miteinander kommunizieren könnt."

Sein Gegenüber sah rasch auf und fragte: „Er... Der Berg... Er spricht zu dir? Was sagt er denn so...?"

„Er spricht nicht direkt. Doch seine Energiewellen verraten mir, dass wir jetzt schlafen und uns erholen sollen." Vigilius löschte das Licht und drückte Silvius sanft auf sein Lager zurück. „Schlaf mein Junge, alles Weitere wirst du zur rechten Zeit erfahren."

Der Sohn fühlte eine beruhigende Energie durch Vaters Hand fliesen. Oder war es der Berg, der zu ihm sprach? Er verschob das Nachdenken auf morgen, schloss langsam die Augen und lauschte dem Pulsschlag der Erde.

Mit grünlich schimmernden Augen betrachte das Familienoberhaupt noch einen Moment seinen schlummernden Sprössling, dann bettete er seinen Kopf seufzend auf die Kissen. In der nächsten Zeit würde es sehr anstrengend werden, zumindest für ihn. Nach den Sphären-Impulsen des Berges zu urteilen, hielt sich seine liebe Amanda nicht in seinem Hoheitsgebiet auf und die Gesteine hatten sich noch nie getäuscht. Er wollte Silvius geschützt an einem sicheren Ort wissen, wenn er morgen zu einer längeren Suche aufbrach.


	2. Ja was machst du denn hier?

**2. „****Ja was machst **_**Du**_** denn hier??****"**

Anderntags wurde der Herzog von einem Zupfen an seiner Bettdecke geweckt.

„Daddy?... _Daddy_!" Das war unverkennbar Silvius Stimme.

„Mhhm, was?" murmelte Mac Mountain noch halb in seinen Träumen versunken.

„Was wirst du unternehmen? Du wirst doch Mum irgendwie helfen, oder?_" _erkundigte sich sein Sohn laut. Der Junge war nach einer traumlosen Nacht gut ausgeruht und stand unruhig neben dem Bett.

„Was ich zu tun gedenke, werde ich dir schon noch sagen. Aber jetzt hör bitte auf an der Bettdecke zu ziehen und lass deinen alten Vater erst einmal richtig wach werden" erwiderte Vigilius.

„Von wegen alt, mit 43 ist man doch noch nicht alt! - Aber in Ordnung, wir können uns beim Frühstück darüber unterhalten." Silvius liess Vaters Wolldecke los und lief barfuss langsam auf den Rindenschnitzel herum. _**Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Ob ich für mein Zimmer auch so einen Teppich aus Rindenholz haben kann?**_

Zufrieden gingen die beiden zum Frühstück. Doch als Vigilius über die Pläne der nächsten Tage sprach, schaute sein Sohn ganz verdriesslich drein. Es passte Silvius gar nicht, dass sein Vater ohne ihn loszureiten gedachte und er zurückbleiben sollte. Der Junge wollte doch auch mitkommen und seine Mutter befreien. Der minderjährige Bursche hoffte aber vergebens auf eine Einladung des Vaters ihn zu begleiten. So blieb Silvius äusserst widerwillig unter der Obhut des Haushofmeisters und der Diener im herzoglichen Wohntrakt zurück. Der Junge hatte zudem die Weisung erhalten, dass er während Vigilius Abwesenheit im Manor bleiben solle und wurde nun von der Leibgarde regelrecht gegen die Aussenwelt abgeschirmt.

Nachdem Vigilius alle erdenklichen Sicherheitsmassnahmen getroffen hatte, begab sich er zu seiner zehnköpfigen Suchmannschaft und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Der Herzog hatte bewusst seine altbewährten Streiter zusammengerufen. Denn sein Marschall, die beiden Gefreiten und die Männer aus der Forstwacht hatten ihn schon früher auf heiklen Missionen begleitet. Um gegen Unvorhergesehenes gewappnet zu sein, hatte er dieses mal auch noch seinen Leibwächter, den Sanitätsoffizier und seinen Wildhüter aufgeboten. Wobei der Wildhüter(38), als Jüngster der Mannschaft, in seiner Tüchtigkeit den älteren Haudegen um nichts nachstand. Die gut ausgerüstete Truppe war zügig durch die Eisbachschlucht geritten und hatte die Pferde über einen Gebirgskamm in den kargen Buschwald geführt. Nach fast zwei Stunden Wegzeit befanden sich die Gruppe jetzt nahe der Bezirks-Grenze, hatte angehalten und war dabei ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Seinen Marschall wollte der Herzog mit zwei Gefreiten zu einem befreundeten Clan an die östliche Küste schicken. Er solle Iain Mac Lachlan, dem Chieftain, in seinem Castle am Meer einen Besuch abstatten, ihn über das Geschehene informieren und um das Durchkämmen seiner Ländereien nach zwielichtigen Gestalten bitten.

Gerade wollte der adelige Führer den vier Förstern ihren Auftrag erteilen, da hörten sie hastiges Hufgetrappel und drehten sich überrascht um. Mac Mountain blieb vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen, als er seinen Sohn auf dem Rücken eines rasenden Pferdes heranstürmen sah. Denn der Ausreisser wurde von einer Meute langbeiniger Felsenwarane verfolgt. Die Reptilien holten immer mehr auf, ausweichen wurde immer schwieriger und eben wurde der junge Reiter ins Bein gezwickt. Silvius blieb nur noch _eine_ Möglichkeit sich den scharfen Zähnen zu entziehen. Während sein Reittier voller Angst dahinjagte, kniete er sich auf dessen Rücken und stach mit einem abgerissenen Ast nach den Augen des angreifenden Monsters. Der Vater hatte sein Pferd herumgerissen und wollte ihm mit dem Schwert zu Hilfe eilen. Doch einer seiner Leute war bereits vom Pferd gesprungen und schoss mit der Armbrust in rascher Folge tödliche Eisenbolzen in die Köpfe der krallenbewehrten Fleischfresser. Unter dem Feuerschutz des Wildhüters und seinen Kollegen, erreichte Silvius unbeschadet seinen bangenden Vater, der ihm helfen musste sein steigendes Pferd zu bändigen. Die erfahrenen Waffenträger nahmen unterdessen Vater und Sohn schützend in ihre Mitte und sicherten in Richtung Berge, falls noch mehr Raubtiere folgen sollten.

Mac Mountain hatte seinen Jungen schon im schnappenden Maul einer hungrigen Riesenechse verschwinden sehen und erwartete jetzt von ihm eine plausible Erklärung für seinen Ungehorsam. Ausser Atem erzählte Silvius, dass er den Gedanken an ständiges Eingesperrtsein nicht ertragen habe. Deshalb hatte er einfach die Wachmänner der Garde ausgetrickst, war aus dem Toilettenfenster gestiegen und an einer dünnen Liane den Berg hochgeklettert. Ein Pferd hatte er auf der Weide schnell eingefangen und war dann dem Vater und seinen Leuten nachgeeilt. Die Geschichte, wie er unversehens in die Ansammlung der Warane reingeplatzt und nur durch das Durchgehen des erschrockenen Pferdes entkommen war, lies den Anwesenden die Haare zu Berge stehen. Nun fragte der Neuankömmling: „Darf ich vorne bei dir an der Spitze mitreiten, jetzt da ich euch einholt habe?" Vigilius aber zog ihn erst mal mit einem kräftigen Ruck quer vor sich über den Rücken seines Reittiers und versohlte dem zappelnden Burschen kräftig den Hintern. „_MITREITEN__?! Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum du zu Hause bleiben solltest?!_Ich gebe mir alle Mühe dich zu schützen und du... du machst riskante Zirkusakrobatik an den glitschigen Felsen hoch und rennst Hals über Kopf in die erstbeste Gefahr die du finden konntest!", kommentierte Mac Mountain lautstark die harten Hiebe mit seiner Reitgerte.

Erst war der Junge schockiert über die Reaktion seines Erzeugers und hielt sich jammernd seinen schmerzenden Po. Dann aber wurde er von Vigilius unvermittelt in die Arme gezogen und er hörte ihn leise schluchzen: „Was hatte ich eine Angst um dich, bitte tu so was _nie_ wieder. Ich dachte schon, deine letzte Stunde hat geschlagen!" Es gab immer zwei Seiten, erkannte Silvius. Er hatte den Standpunkt seines besorgten, umsichtigen Vaters völlig ausser Acht gelassen und ihm mit seiner unüberlegten Ausbruchsaktion einen höllischen Schrecken eingejagt. Denn was wäre gewesen, wenn er den Trupp seines Vaters nicht gefunden hätte? Wie lange hätte sein Pferd die Hetzjagd noch durchgehalten?

„Verzeih, ich wollte dir nur helfen" murmelte er entschuldigend.

„Das weiss ich doch, mein Junge. Aber im Moment hilfst du mir am meisten, wenn du zu Hause im Manor bleibst. Dann muss ich nicht immer nachdenken, ob es dir gut geht oder ob du in Gefahr bist. Ich muss mich jetzt auf die Suche nach deiner Mutter konzentrieren und die Ungewissheit über deinen Aufenthalt lenkt mich stark ab. Das kann unter Umständen gefährlich werden." Das sah der junge Mann ein und er versprach keine Extra-Touren mehr zu starten.

Jetzt war aber noch das Problem zu lösen, wie der Jüngling wieder nach Hause kam. Alleine zurückschicken kam nicht in Frage und dass alle umkehren mussten, war auch unsinnig. Welcher seiner Leute war wohl am besten geeignet, den Tunichtgut ins Hauptquartier zu eskortieren?

Da bot sich der Wildhüter freiwillig an: „Mein Pferd ist schnell und wendig. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass unser jugendlicher Helfer wohlbehalten wieder nach Hause kommt und auch dort bleibt."

Der Herzog drehte sich zu seinem Jägermeister um. Doch Silvius nahm ihm die Antwort ab und ging ohne weiteres selber zu dem kräftigen jungen Mann hinüber. Der Jäger beugte sich hinunter, wechselte mit ihm einige Worte, schlang dann einen Arm um die Taille des jungen Burschen und zog ihn zu sich aufs Pferd. Vigilius nickte zustimmend, als er sah wie selbstverständlich Silvius den Anweisungen von Atrox Missor gehorchte und sich vor den Reiter in den Sattel setzte. Missor war als Forstlehrmeister den Umgang mit jungen Leuten gewohnt und Silvius hatte Achtung vor ihm. „Also dann, sei lieb Silvius und dir Missor wünsch ich einen guten Ritt" verabschiedete sich der Herzog, bevor er mit seinen Leuten weiterzog. Das Pferd auf dem Silvius gekommen war, nahmen sie als zusätzliches Packpferd mit.


	3. Bruder Missor gibt Unterricht

**3. ****Bruder Missor gibt Unterricht**

Atrox Missor schulterte seine Armbrust, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die toten Felsenwarane, dann machte er sich mit seinem Schutzbefohlenen auf den Heimweg. Schweigend lenkte der Jägersmann sein Pferd über einen schmalen Schleichpfad durchs Gebirge. Es gab keine mahnende Worte von seiner Seite. Der Mann mochte den Jungen und ahnte das weiteres Schimpfen keinen Sinn hatte. Im Gegenteil, er befürchtet dass er damit nur das freundschaftliche Band zwischen ihnen zerstören würde. Als der Wallach des Jägers über einen kleineren Felsbrocken sprang, spürte Missor wie der Junge bei der Landung zusammenzuckte. Dann trug das Pferd die beiden Reiter über den steinigen Weg ohne zu stolpern.

Silvius lehnte an der Brust seines Beschützers, dem er schon länger brüderliche Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Aus diesem Grund war er auch so schnell auf sein Angebot eingegangen. Damit er ja nicht mit jemand anderem, vielleicht gar mit Thorben, dem ihm unsympathischen grauhaarigen Förster, heimreiten musste.

_**Der nette Forstmeister bringt mich auf sicheren Wegen zurück, ohne dass wir gefressen we**__**rden. Missor kann das, ganz bestimmt! - Oh, wenn nur der Sattel nicht so hart wäre.**_Silvius verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und drehte sich zu seinem kraushaarigen Begleiter um.

„Wir sind bald da, du musst nicht mehr lange aushalten" sagte dieser mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln. Und wirklich, kurz darauf erreichten sie die Tore des Manors. Des Herzogs Sohn stieg vorsichtig vom Pferd und war froh, dass der Jäger den Grund seiner steifen Bewegungen nicht den neugierigen Stallburschen ausplauderte. Es war peinlich genug, dass der Vater ihn vor den Augen der hochrangigen Hauptleute wie ein ungezogener kleiner Junge verdroschen hatte. Der Chef der Leibgarde nahm die Rückkehr des jungen Mac Mountain mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis und war froh, dass Missor jetzt die Hauptverantwortung für den Jungen übernahm.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, blieb Silvius neben dem Schreibtisch stehen. Sich hinzusetzten, versuchte er erst gar nicht. Durch den Ritt spürte er die Züchtigung nur noch mehr. Der Bursche wirkte nach der rasanten Flucht etwas müde, sortierte aber erst einige Papiere und legte sie in die Schublade. Dann ging er unschlüssig im Raum herum, wobei sein Blick immer wieder zum Stuhl schweifte.

Atrox Missor hatte eine Weile an der Türe gestanden und zugesehen. Jetzt kam er näher und sagte mitfühlend: „Komm, leg dich bäuchlings aufs Bett. So wie dein Vater mit der Gerte ausgeholt hat, muss deine Rückseite ja glühen vor Schmerz."

Der Junge zog sich den Hosenbund etwas tiefer und blickte auf die feuerroten Striemen. _**Ahh, und **__**wie**__** das brennt! Ich werde bestimmt eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen können.**_ Er schaute verschämt zum Jäger. Dieser hatte ein nasskaltes Tuch aus dem Badezimmer geholt und dirigierte Silvius zum Bett. „Ich bin auch ein Mann und guck dir bestimmt nichts weg. Ausserdem musste ich schon öfter unerfahrene Forstlehrlinge aus dem Wald holen und verarzten."

Durch die brüderliche Art des Wildhüters überredet, zog sich der Jüngling die Hose tiefer und legte sich aufs Bett. Das kühlende Tuch, mit dem sein Betreuer ihn bedeckte, liessen Silvius seine Hemmungen vergessen. „Uuh, schon _viel_ besser! Herzlichen Dank Bruder Missor. Vielleicht dauert die Heilung jetzt doch nicht eine ganze Woche." Missor lachte fröhlich über den erleichterten Ausruf seines Schützlings. Er hatte seine Schuhe ausgezogen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben Silvius aufs Bett. Gebannt hörte dieser zu, als sein älterer „Bruder" Geschichten aus dem Wald zu erzählen begann. Vor drei Jahren zum Beispiel, hatte die Zahl der Wölfe so stark zugenommen, dass Missor gezwungen war in einer gefahrvollen Aktion gleich zwei Wolfsrudel abzuschiessen. Ohne diese Massnahme wäre ausserhalb des Manors niemand mehr sicher gewesen. Inzwischen hatte sich Silvius wieder angezogen, lag aber erneut auf dem Bett. So war es für ihn am bequemsten, den Geschichten über das Leben draussen im Wald zu lauschen. Der Waldläufer berichtete gerade in ergreifender Weise über den verletzten Platzhirsch, den er letzten Herbst am Fusse eines Steilhanges gefunden hatte. Ohne Hilfe hätte der Zwölfender die Nacht nicht überlebt. Doch töten wollte der Jäger ihn auch nicht, war das Rotwild in dieser Gegend ohnehin rar und dieses Exemplar war der ganze Stolz seines Reviers. Deshalb hatte der Wildhüter das Tier acht Tage lang unermüdlich gepflegt und beschützt. Die erste Nacht musste er durchgehend Wache stehen, um vom Blutgeruch angelockte Raubtiere zu vertreiben. Auch hatte er keine Strapazen gescheut um genügend Futter und Wasser herbeizuschaffen. Der Augenblick, als der prächtige Geweihträger genesen wieder zu seinem Rudel zurückkehren konnte und röhrend den Anspruch auf seine Damen geltend machte, hatte Missor alle Mühen und Entbehrungen jener Tage vergessen lassen. Diesen Frühling dürften die ersten Jungen des stolzen Rothirsches das Licht der Welt erblicken. - Mit dieser Voraussage beendete Atrox Missor seine Geschichte und blickte versonnen vor sich hin. Mit Leib und Seele der Natur verbunden, weilten seine Gedanken fast ständig in seinem Revier. Silvius wäre am liebsten sofort mit dem Waldläufer losgezogen, um selber solche Abenteuer zu erleben, so leidenschaftlich hatte der Jäger seine Erlebnisse erzählt. Atrox Missor war sehr angetan von dieser Idee. „Der Praktikums-Platz des Wildpflegers ist dieses Jahr noch frei. Wenn du die Lehrstelle belegen willst...?"

„Ja, das wäre toll. Aber ich frage besser zuerst noch meinen Dad um Erlaubnis, bevor ich definitiv zusage. Ich weiss ja nicht, was er mit mir vorhat." Ungeachtet ihres Altersunterschieds verweilten die beiden in Silvius Zimmer und unterhielten sich wie Geschwister über die alltäglichen Dinge des Lebens.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an die Türe und rief: „Das Mittagessen ist serviert. Würde der junge Herr die Güte haben, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren?" - Ups, das Mittagessen! Vor lauter Schwatzen hatten sie die Zeit vergessen. Rasch sprang Silvius vom Bett, Missor drückte ihm noch schnell ein weiches Sitzkissen in die Hand und dann eilten sie gemeinsam am Kammerdiener vorbei die Treppe hinunter in den Speisesaal.

Der Erfindungsgeist des tatkräftigen Junggesellen liessen bei Silvius keine Langeweile aufkommen und er merkte den Verdruss seines Hausarrests gar nicht mehr. Einmal bekam der junge Bursche eine Theoriestunde in Wildbiologie. Dabei diskutierten sie über interessante Themen aus Berg und Wald. Zum Beispiel wie alt Wildschweine normalerweise in freier Wildbahn werden. In welcher Jahreszeit Rothirsche ihr Kopfschmuck abwerfen und was der Bast beim neu wachsenden Geweih für eine Funktion hat. Oder auch, wie man die Spuren eines Mufflons und einer Gemse voneinander unterscheidet. - Ein andermal gab es praktischen Unterricht im Umgang mit Raubtieren. Sein Schüler sollte die Tiere der Wildnis näher kennen lernen. Dafür brachte sein Lehrer tatsächlich einen Turmfalken und einen halbzahmen Baummarder in den grossen Saal, der nun als Unterrichtsraum diente. Der junge Schüler freute sich über den schönen Falken, der elegant durch den Raum segelte. Doch um den unternehmungslustigen Marder zu studieren, stieg Silvius vorerst eilig auf den Tisch und schaute von dort auf das flinke Tier herab.

„Nein! Ich komm nicht herunter, solange er neben dem Tisch steht. Ich will ihn nicht wieder im Hosenbein haben!" empörte sich der Junge.

Missor hielt sich die Seiten vor Lachen, war doch Silvius Luftsprung, als ihm der Marder neugierig die Schnauze unter die Hose steckte, wahrlich rekordverdächtig ausgefallen.

Da gefielen dem Jüngling die kunstvollen Elemente des Schwert-Tanzes schon etwas besser. Die Anfangsgründe dieses Tanzes hatte er schon früher alleine geübt. So musste er nur noch den komplizierten Hauptteil mit rascher Schrittfolge und gleichzeitigen Armbewegungen zur graziler Schwertführung trainieren.

„Du musst dich mehr auf die Musik und die leichten anmutigen Bewegungen mit der Waffe konzentrieren. Hierbei darfst du dir keinen feindlichen Gegner vorstellen, sonst wirkt das Ganze sofort abgehackt und grob. - Das Ziel ist es, die Eleganz des Leichtschwertes hervorzuheben und nicht, einen Angreifer niederzumachen." Lehrer Missor war streng und erlaubte keine Eigenkreationen in der traditionellen Tanzdarbietung. „He, he nicht so heftig! Man hört die Wucht des Schlages ja bis vor die Tür."

Der Fechtschüler hatte gerade eine diagonale Dach-Parade (Schwertstreich gegen den Kopf eines imaginären Fechtpartners) mit solchem Enthusiasmus durchgeführt, dass er durch den eigenen Schwung völlig aus dem Takt geriet.

Der Lehrmeister schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf und rügte: „Jeder Krieger mit etwas Erfahrung in _Cru-in-nim_ wird dich schallend auslachen, wenn du mit dem Schwert herumprügelst statt kämpfst."

Der Junge blickte schuldbewusst auf die „Waffe" und bemerkte, dass er nicht nur zu stark, sondern auch noch mit der Breitseite des Übungs-Schwertes zugeschlagen hatte. Diese Entdeckung und die Anspielung auf seinen laienhaften Kampf-Stil trieb ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. _**Ich muss noch um einiges besser werden, bevor ich den Sword-Dance vor einem Publikum vorführen kann. Geschweige denn, draussen einem feindlichen Gegner die Stirn bieten kann.**_

In der Anfangs-Phase übte Silvius mit einer Waffe aus Holz, musste lernen seinen jugendlichen Überschwang zu zügeln und beweisen, dass er während des Tanzes seine Reflexe unter Kontrolle hatte. Erst als der Junge seinen ruhenden Pol gefunden hatte und nicht mehr wild herumfuchtelte, erst dann gab ihm Missor ein echtes Schwert mit scharfer Klinge in die Hand. Zum Schluss übernahm Atrox Missor die Rolle des zweiten Tänzers und sein Schüler merkte noch intensiver, wie wichtig das konzentrierte Schreiten im stetigen Gleichgewicht war. Durch kraftvolles Zuschlagen und Vorstürmen, geriet man allzu leicht ins Stolpern und gab dem Gegner eine Blösse, die für ihn, Silvius, tödlich enden konnte. Die Erfahrungen aus dem kämpferischen Tanz, liessen ihn nicht mehr nur auf die Kraft seiner Jugend vertrauen. Man musste den Gegner genau beobachten und seine Absicht vorausahnen, um ihm immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein.

„Nur ein Mann, der seine Kräfte klug einsetzt, wird auch einen Angriff von mehreren Gegnern überleben und als Sieger heimkehren" sagt Missor am Ende des Trainings und schaute dabei bedauernd auf ein Bild an der Wand.

Silvius betrachtete das kleine Gemälde von zwei jungen Männern, die er schon immer um ihre Muskelkraft beneidet hatte. Leider war er seinen Idolen noch nie persönlich begegnet. Deshalb fragte er jetzt: „Was ist mit diesen beiden? Ich hätte sie gerne einmal kennen gelernt. Sind sie draussen bei der Grenzwacht stationiert?"

Der Jäger schwieg einen Moment und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde ernst. Dann nahm er die beiden Schwerter, legte sie in ihre Halterungen zurück und verschloss den Waffenschrank. Dabei sagte er schroff: „ Andraste Mac Kerry und Taranis 0'Conroy. Wahre Prachtkerle, nicht wahr?"

Silvius nickte zwar, ihm war aber bei dem Verhalten seines Lehrers nicht wohl. Nun kam der Wildhüter auf den Jungen zu und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Wenn du willst, kann ich dir später einmal den Platz ihrer Ermordung im Karstwald zeigen. Beide sind auch dort beerdigt."

Silvius schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, lieber nicht."

Missor lies ihn los und wandte sich halb ab. „In Ordnung, ist auch eine traurige Geschichte. Mein Cousin Andraste war erst 20 als er starb."

Silvius zuckte betroffen zusammen, als Atrox Missor seine Verwandtschaft mit einem der Mordopfer offenbarte. Unsicher blickte er zum Jäger hinüber. Weinte er etwa? Sollte er versuchen ihn zu trösten?

Doch der Mann hatte sich wieder gefangen und wechselte nun das Thema: „Hast du noch Fragen zum Tanz oder den Tieren?" Zusammen gingen sie in Richtung Türe.

„Wie schnell kann ein Falke fliegen, wenn er alle Kraft einsetzt? Könnte der Marder mit seinen Krallen auch an den Felsen entlang bis zu meinem Fenster klettern? Kannst du mir die Kunst des _Cru-in-nim_ beibringen? Ich habe heute gesehen, wie wichtig die Einheit von Geist, Körper und Schwert im Ernstfall ist." Silvius fiel eine Menge Dinge ein, die er von dem Mann noch wissen wollte. Auch für den Nahkampf ganz ohne Waffen interessierte er sich.

Jäger Missor antwortete erfreut: „Ah, so ein wissbegierigen Praktikanten hatte ich selten, das gefällt mir. – Nun also, die höchste Geschwindigkeit, die man bei einem normalen Falken je gemessen hatte, war 79 km/h. Ich weiss aber von einem speziellen Falken namens _Fulgur_, der schafft im Notfall auch um die 100 km/h. Das ist jedoch ein Ausnahmetier und befindet sich auch nicht hier in Schottland. - Dann der Marder..." der Wildhüter begann wieder zu grinsen „...der Marder? Nein keine Angst, der kommt dich nicht in deinem Zimmer besuchen. Es sei denn, du hängst ihm eine Strickleiter hin und lockst ihn mit Futter. Aber sonst bleibt er lieber im Wald. - Schön finde ich, dass du dich fürs _Cru-in-nim_ interessierst. Wenn du sicher bist, dass du mit diesen intensiven Konzentrations-Übungen beginnen willst, dann komm heute Abend um acht hier in den Saal. Zieh aber nur deinen Trainingsanzug an, keine Schuhe. – Mit den Nahkampf-Techniken aus den Bereichen des Faustkampfes und des Ringens will ich noch etwas warten. Immer eins nach dem anderen, _m__o Garsún._**" **

_cruinnim _(irisch) sammeln, versammeln

_m__o_****_Garsún_ (irisch) meinJunge


	4. Die Forderung der Entführer

**4. ****Die Forderung der Entführer**

Das Unternehmen des Herzogs glich unterdessen immer weniger einem Spazierritt. Der Marschall war nach Osten abgebogen und musste schwieriges Sumpfgelände durchqueren, um zu seinem Ziel zu gelangen. Die vier Förster waren zur Verstärkung der Grenzpatrouillen abkommandiert worden. Die Wachposten sollten ihre Reservetruppe mobilisieren, häufiger auf Streife gehen und sehr aufmerksam die Grenze seines Hoheitsgebietes kontrollieren. Ausserdem verhängte Mac Mountain eine strickte Einreisesperre für alle Auswärtigen. Der äussere Schutzwall war somit geschlossen und in das abgesuchte, todesserfreie Gebiet konnten über den Landweg keine Schurken mehr eindringen.

Der Herzog selber war mit seinem Leibwächter Jakob und dem Sanitäter Marco auf schnellstem Weg nach Hogsmeade geritten. Dabei verloren sie lediglich einen halben Tag an Zeit, da sich der Herzog beim Durchqueren des Verbotenen Waldes unglücklicherweise in den Ranken eines giftigen Feuer-Sumachs verhedderte und sich an den langen Stacheln beide Arme aufriss. Mac Mountain wollte trotz der Schmerzen unverzüglich weiterreiten. Doch der Sanitäter bestand darauf, die teils tiefen Wunden mit einer heilenden Tinktur auszuwaschen, bevor die Schwellungen Kürbisgrösse annehmen würde. Da sich auch der Leibwächter für das Wohl seines Schutzbefohlenen aussprach, liess sich der Herzog zu einer mehrstündigen Ruhepause überreden.

Gegen Abend des dritten Tages trafen sie dann im Zaubererdorf ein. Dort erwartete sie bereits der Tränkemeister in der Pension „_Zum verschwiegenen Mönch"_. Professor Snape staunte nicht schlecht, als sein Schwager mit dick verbundenen Armen das separate Speisezimmer betrat.

„Ja, was ist denn mit _Dir_ passiert?! Ich dachte Amanda und mein Neffe Silvius wurden angegriffen und nicht du."

Der Herzog hielt seine schmerzenden Arme leicht vom Körper weg und murmelte: „Tag Sev... ich hatte es sehr eilig... so ein blöder Feuersumach. – Ach, es ist nicht der Rede wert." Dann setzte er sich zu Severus an den gedeckten Tisch und wollte mit seinem Bericht über die Ereignisse beginnen. Doch er wurde durch eine Handbewegung von Snape gestoppt.

„Wie eilig du es auch hast, die Giftwirkung eines Sumach darf man nicht unterschätzen. – Hier, trink zuallererst das!" Zum Glück hatte der Experte immer ein paar der wichtigsten Mixturen bei sich.

Da Vigilius seine Arme nicht beugen konnte, hielt ihm der Tränkemeister ein Flacon mit einer öligen Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Mac Mountain verzog schon nach dem ersten Schluck das Gesicht. Oh weh, war das _bitter_

„Ganz austrinken, sonst bekommst du heute Nacht ein schauderhaftes Wundfieber", mahnte Severus und führte ihm wieder die kleine Flasche an den Mund.

Mit Todesverachtung schluckte Vigilius den Rest der bitteren Medizin hinunter und schüttelte sich, so gut das mit den steifen Armen eben ging.

Kurz darauf wurde das Abendessen serviert und die vier Männer setzten sich jeder an seinen Platz. Severus hatte sich um die verschiedenen Getränke gekümmert. Jetzt nahm er Mac Mountains Glas vom Tisch und wandte sich ihm zu. Doch als er die andere Hand dem Herzog an den Hinterkopf legte und versuchte ihm das Wasser einzuflössen, stiess er auf Widerstand. Der Adelige presst die Lippen zusammen und schickte einen strengen Blick über den Glasrand zum Tränkemeister.

„Entschuldigung", rasch stellte Professor Snape das Glas auf den Tisch zurück.

Inzwischen hatte der erfahrene Pfleger Marco die Portion des Herzogs kleingeschnitten. Nun bot er seinem edlen Herren respektvoll mit der Gabel immer wieder mundgerechte Stücke an. Als Severus es auf die gleich Weise mit dem Getränk versuchte, nahm er dankbar an. So konnte Vigilius unter Wahrung seiner Würde ebenfalls am Abendessen teilnehmen.

Nach der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit, gingen Jakob und Marco ins Nebenzimmer, um sich einzurichten. Der Herzog informierte den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer aus Hogwarts über den Todesserangriff in Edinburgh. Der Bericht über den genauen Ablauf der Entführung löste bei Professor Snape Erleichterung aus. Mac Mountain fragte nach dem Grund seines Aufatmens.

„Gott sei Dank, sie haben den Kleinen noch nicht erwischt", seufzte Silvius' Onkel und holte nun einen Brief aus seiner Tasche.

„Das hier hat mich vor kurzem erreicht. - Das Ziel des Angriffs war explizit ausgewählt worden. Die Drahtzieher haben es auf neue Mitglieder abgesehen. - Sie wissen, das Amanda meine Schwester ist. Und sie wissen auch, dass sie einen halbwüchsigen Sohn hat. Von dir allerdings, ist ihnen nichts bekannt. Du bist für sie ein mysteriöser Unbekannter."

Der Herzog grinste. Doch...

„Ja, lach nur. Es wird dir gleich vergehen. Die Blutsverwandtschaft zu mir und der geheimnisvolle Vater, machen Silvius für diese Mistkerle so interessant."

Laut führte der einstige Hogwarts Schüler Severus Snape seine Gedanken fort. „Vielleicht sind sogar ehemalige Klassenkameraden von mir an der Entführung beteiligt. Ich weiss noch, wie wütend meine Kollegen waren, als ich mich weigerte an ihren heimlichen rituellen Zusammenkünften teilzunehmen. Die Attacke auf Silvius ist sicher auch als Racheakt gegen mich gerichtet. _Mich_ haben sie damals nicht bekommen. Deshalb versuchen sie jetzt meinen Neffen Silvius als neuen Todesser einzuziehen."

Vigilius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Nein! Die spinnen komplett! Silvius würde nie..."

„Warts ab, lass mich ausreden. Die Entführer benutzen jetzt Amanda als Druckmittel und sie haben ein Ultimatum gestellt. – Wenn du ihnen binnen fünf Tagen deinen Sohn nicht auslieferst, werden sie dir deine Frau in Stücke zerhackt zurückschicken. Moment, was steht genau.. Ah hier. Du sollst deinen männlichen Nachkommen mit verbundenen Augen und gefesselt zur grauen Lichtung im Wald bringen. Im Gegenzug lassen sie die Geisel frei. Wenn du ohne deinen Sohn erscheinst, töten sie Amanda und holen sich den Jungen, wenn er im Wald herumstrolcht."

Severus packte rasch zu und hielt Mac Mountain an der Schulter fest. „Hey, lehn dich zurück und atme tief durch, bist ja ganz blass. – Du musst nicht erschrecken, Silvius ist doch in Sicherheit."

Vigilius hing mehr im Stuhl, als er sass. _**Die wollten mir von Anfang an Silvius wegnehmen! Mein Kind zum Todesser umerziehen!**_ Ihm war ganz elend geworden. „Dein Trank war sehr stark. Ja, Silvius ist in Sicherheit. - Das hoffe ich zumindest." Der Vater unterdrückte die Übelkeit, die ihn plötzlich überkam. Dann versuchte er, mit zitternden Beinen, aufzustehen. „Ich muss zurück, muss zurück, sofort!"

Nun sprang Severus ebenfalls auf und stützte seinen taumeligen Schwager. „Was ist los? Was heisst, du hoffst er ist in Sicherheit? – In diesem Zustand kannst du nicht reiten, unmöglich!" Er griff dem Kranken unter die Arme und drehte sich zur Türe um. „_MARCO!_ - Marco komm her und hilf mir mal!" Auf den Ruf des Professors kam der Sanitäter herbeigeeilt und zusammen führten sie den angeschlagenen Herzog in ein Gästezimmer.

Währenddem Marco und Severus die Wunden an den Armen frisch verbanden, erzählte Vigilius von Silvius Ausbruch und den Felsenwaranen. Der Professor versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. „Wildhüter Missor passt ja jetzt auf und der Junge hat die Gefahren da draussen erkannt."

Sanitäter Marco half dem verletzten Herzog sich umzuziehen, während der Tränkemeister das zerrissene Hemd und die schmutzigen Verbände entsorgte. Dann kam Professor Snape ins Zimmer zurück, wo Mac Mountain schon wieder in Aufbruchstimmung war und über seine schnelle Heimreise sprach. Doch der Herzog konnte seine momentane Unpässlichkeit sowie den allergischen Ausschlag an Hals und Oberkörper nicht vor den beiden Männern verbergen und wurde von ihnen schonend aber nachdrücklich zum Bett hinüber gedrängt.

„Lass den Heiltrank über Nacht wirken und Morgen fliegen wir zusammen ins Manor, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen", schlug Severus vor. Damit war Vater Vigilius dann einverstanden und alle begaben sich zur Ruhe.


	5. Wie sag ich's meinem Kinde?

**5. Wie sag ich's meinem Kinde?**

Am nächsten Morgen waren die unangenehmen Vergiftungssymptome abgeklungen, die schmerzhafte Schwellung und der juckende Hautausschlag waren ebenfalls weg. Mac Mountain hatte dank der heilenden Wirkung des Trankes auch kein Fieber bekommen. So konnten die beiden Männer mit Professor Snapes Besen, einem Starflighter, die Rückreise antreten. Marco und Jakob winkten zum Abschied, als die beiden abhoben und in raschem Flug am Horizont verschwanden.

Vigilius hielt sich gut an Severus Schultern fest, als sie über die Wipfel des Waldes sausten. Denn der Meister der Zaubertränke war kein Fluganfänger und legte trotz seines Passagiers ein beachtliches Tempo vor. Ihm waren wohl ebenfalls Bedenken gekommen. _**Was, wenn der junge Herzogs-Sohn doch nicht im Schutze des Manors geblieben war? Hatten die Häscher des Dunklen Lords nun auch das gutgläubige Kind seiner armen Schwester gefangen genommen?**_ Severus hatte Silvius länger nicht mehr gesehen und in seinen Augen war der Knabe immer noch ein Kind, das behütet werden musste.

Keine vier Stunden später tauchte der Hausberg des Herzogs vor dem Fliegerduo auf und Pilot Snape setzte nach einer scharfen Kurve zur senkrechten Landung vor dem Tor an. Die Cougars kamen herbei und freuten sich über die unerwartet rasche Heimkehr ihres Oberhaupts. Dieser jedoch stieg wankend von dem Besen und sagte ächzend zu dem Professor: „Vielen Dank fürs Heimfliegen. Aber bevor du das nächste Mal ein solch abruptes Flugmanöver machst, gib deinem Passagier besser zuerst eine Papiertüte. Sonst hast du vielleicht plötzlich dessen Mageninhalt im Genick."

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um und entschuldigte sich: „Es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass du das Fliegen nicht gewohnt bist." Dann hatten sie keine Zeit mehr, um weiter darüber zu reden. Das Tor wurde aufgestossen und Silvius kam herausgelaufen.

„Komm schnell Brüderchen! Mein Dad ist zurück und hat Onkel Sev mitgebracht", hallte es über den Platz. Vater Vigilius vergass sein Unwohlsein und schaute seinem Sprössling entgegen, der Jäger Missor hinter sich her zog.

„_Brüderchen__?_", fragte der Herzog verwundert „Gibt es da etwas, dass ich auch wissen sollte? Bis jetzt hatte ich doch nur einen Sohn."

Der Tränkemeister begrüsste seinen Neffen: „Hallo Silvius, schön dich wohlauf zu sehen."

Der junge Bursche schüttelte seinem Onkel die Hand und wandte sich dann Vigilius zu. „Ach weisst du Dad, Missor ist so ein netter Mensch. Er ist fast wie ein Bruder für mich. Deswegen haben wir gestern miteinander auf Bruderschaft angestossen und ich nenn ihn jetzt auch so", plapperte Silvius drauf los.

Missor stand grinsend daneben und begrüsste jetzt den Herzog höflich. Dann erklärte er, dass sie mit Heidelbeersaft auf Bruderschaft getrunken hatten und keineswegs mit hochprozentigem Whisky.

„Ah, das war Heidelbeersaft? _Deswegen_ hatte ich nachher keinen Schwips!", meinte der Junge perplex.

„Das fehlte noch! Ein beschwipster Grünschnabel, wäre eine leichte Beute für die lauernden Todesser", erwiderte der Herzog.

Severus schlug vor, dass sie jetzt alle wieder in Manor gehen sollten. „Und du junger Mann, ziehst besser gleich andere Kleider an."

Alle schauten erstaunt zu dem Professor. _**Was hat er denn an Silvius Gewand auszusetzen? Er ist standesgemäss korrekt gekleidet und schmutzig gemacht hat er sich auch nicht.**_

„Hast du keine Jacke ohne das Hoheitszeichen der Mac Mountains und eine einfache Hose ohne doppelt genähter Ziernaht? Auch das Halstuch mit der Kronenstickerei und deinen Initialen legst du am besten ab", fuhr der Tränkemeister fort.

Jetzt waren alle sprachlos und Silvius stammelte fast verzweifelt: „Ja aber... aber... warum den Onkel? Was soll ich denn anziehen, wenn nicht meine Kleider?"

Drinnen in der Eingangshalle musste Severus seine Forderung erklären, bevor die Verwirrung noch grösser wurde. „So wie sich die Todesser bisher verhalten haben, wissen sie nicht, wie Silvius eigentlich aussieht. Sie suchen nach einem jungen Burschen zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn Jahren, der vornehm gekleidet ist und eventuell ein Abzeichen oder Symbol des Adels auf sich trägt. – Wenn der Junge in verzierter Kleidung mit aufgesticktem Emblem der Cougars herumläuft, fällt er sofort auf. Die ausgesandten Todesser würden ihn ohne Probleme sofort erkennen."

„Abgesandte Todesser? Lauernde Todesser? Was geht hier vor? - Wollen die mich wegen den vornehmen Gewändern?" In Silvius Augen flackerte wieder Angst auf und er stiess hervor: „Dann... dann gib sie ihnen. Sie können alle meine Sachen haben, wenn sie nur mich... uns in Ruhe lassen und endlich Mum freigeben!" Er hatte während des Sprechens seine Jacke ausgezogen und hielt das Kleidungsstück seinem Vater hin.

Severus und Missor ergriff traurige Betroffenheit. Was musste der Kleine Schreckliches mitangesehen haben, dass er allein schon bei der Erwähnung der Todesser fast in Panik geriet und seine Kleider von sich warf. Viel zu früh war seine unbeschwerte Jugend durch eine Gewalttat beendet worden.

Vigilius nahm langsam die Jacke und legte sie seinem Sohn wieder über die Schultern. „Das Weitere übernehme jetzt besser ich", sagte er zu den anderen und begleitete seinen Jungen ins Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg dorthin überlegte der Vater fieberhaft. _**Was sag ich ihm und was nicht? Gerade hat er wieder gezeigt, wie sehr er an seiner Mutter hängt. Wenn ich die Austausch-Forderung erwähne... Dann rennt er vielleicht los und bietet sich aus Liebe zu seiner Mum den Todessern freiwillig zum Tausch an. Der gute Junge weiss ja nicht, wie niederträchtig diese Höllenmagier sein können.**_

„Schau mein Junge, diese Leute wollen keine schönen Kleider. Im Grunde genommen wollten sie auch Amanda gar nicht." Vigilius stand mitten im Zimmer und Silvius lief nervös vor ihm hin und her.

„Wie? Sie wollten meine Mum gar nicht? Ja warum wurde sie dann entführt? Sind diese Todesser blöd oder was?" Der Sohn begann, Kreise um den Herzog zu ziehen. Dabei betrachtete er Amandas Bild, das er vom Schreibtisch genommen hatte.

Mac Mountain drehte sich ebenfalls im Kreis, um die Reaktion seines Sohnes im Auge zu behalten. Die Unwissenheit der Verbrecher schien Silvius Angst vor ihnen etwas zu schmälern. Gut, doch deswegen durfte er den Respekt vor den Tätern aber nicht verlieren. „Nein, die sind leider nicht blöd. Sie hatten nur zu wenig Informationen über ihr wahres Opfer."

Zack, der Bursche machte kehrt und umkreiste seinen Vater in der Gegenrichtung. „Die vier Männer haben sich ohne zu zögern zielgerichtet auf Amanda gestürzt... und sie ist das falsche Opfer? – Das sind doch dämliche Agenten! Wie konnte ihr Chef, dieser Lord Dingsda, mit solchen Deppen an Macht gewinnen?" Nun stellte er das Bild auf den Schreibtisch zurück und nahm sich die Jacke mit Puma-Verzierung von den Schultern.

„Warum darf ich die hier nicht mehr anziehen? Die Strassenkünstler in Edinburgh hatten auch allerlei Schnick-Schnack auf ihren Kleidern. Der Mann mit der Hundedressur zum Beispiel trug ein Pullover mit Hundebild darauf."

Schon wieder wurde Vigilius Mittelpunkt eines Karussells. „_Stopp!_ Setz dich einmal hin, du Zappel- Phillip. Mir wird noch ganz schwindlig", bremste ihn der Herzog und zog sich ebenfalls ein Stuhl heran.

Vater und Sohn sassen sich gegenüber und Vigilius musste jetzt wohl oder übel mit dem eigentlichen Ansinnen von Lord Voldemorts Anhängern herausrücken.

„So einfach ist das nicht, Silvay. Die Qualität deiner Kleider ist viel besser, als die der Strassenkünstler und die handgestickte Verzierung auf der Jacke ist unverkennbar ein Adelssymbol. Das merkt auch ein Todesser. Diese Kerle wollen keine Kleider und auch nicht Amanda. Sie sind die ganze Zeit nur hinter dir her. – Die Todesser brauchen keinen erwachsenen Mann oder Puma-Dompteur, nein. Sondern sie wollten und wollen immer noch einen jungen Menschen, den sie nach Belieben dressieren können. Sie würden dich so lange bearbeiten, bis du ihnen gehorchst wie ein abgerichteter Hund."

Hier schnappte Silvius empört nach Luft, lies jedoch seinen Vater weiterreden.

„Ob sie Amanda jemals wirklich freilassen, ist fraglich. Aber geh _bitte nicht_ auf irgendwelche Rettungsmissionen. Wenn sie dich erwischen, wirst du es bitter bereuen. – Ihre Methoden, dir ihren Willen aufzuzwingen, sind sehr unangenehm bis brutal."

Silvius sprang auf und fiel im ins Wort: „Ich bin nicht schwach und halte einiges aus! Für Mum würde ich _alles_ tun!"

Mac Mountain wurde es himmelangst um seinen lieben Sohn. _**Nein, nein mein Schatz. Gerade das wollte ich vermeiden.**_

„Ich glaube dir, dass du sehr stark sein kannst. Doch genau deine Willigkeit Mum zu helfen, ist deine grösste Schwäche. Das werden sie erbarmungslos ausnutzen."

Jung-Silvius begriff nicht sofort, was sein Vater damit sagen wollte.

„Wie denn das? Sie können mich schlagen, wie sie wollen. Ich werde kein Haus abfackeln oder jemanden entführen!", erwiderte er entschlossen.

Vigilius kamen fast die Tränen, so rührend war die Opferbereitschaft seines Sohnes. _**Jetzt hilft nur noch die Flucht nach vorn, um ihn vor seiner eigenen Tapferkeit zu retten.**_

„Das ist sehr edel und mutig von dir, mein Kind. Aber, wirst den Gehorsam immer noch verweigern, wenn sie drohen vor deinen Augen Amanda zu foltern?"

Nun begann es im Gesicht des Jungen zu arbeiten. „Ich..., ich..., wenn..."

Die Körpersprache seines Sohnes zeigte, dass der Gewissenskonflikt ihn fast zerriss.

„Siehst du, hier ist deine und auch meine Schwachstelle. Ich muss einen Weg finden, um Amanda zu retten. Aber nicht auf Kosten deiner unschuldigen Seele. – Bleib in Deckung, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt."

Silvius stand mit hängenden Schultern vor dem Herzog und fragte bedrückt: „Kann ich denn gar nichts tun?"

Vater Vigilius nahm ihn bei den Händen, zog seinen Jungen zu sich heran und sagte eindringlich: „Schütze Dich! – Das ist alles, was wir uns wünschen. Glaube mir, es gibt nichts Schlimmeres für Amanda und mich, als wenn _Du_ in die Fänge des Dunklen Lords gerätst!"


	6. Das ist ja eine Frau !

**6. ****Das ist ja eine Frau!**

In einem verborgenen Winkel in Schottland war ein gewisser Chef über die Qualität seiner Agenten mit Silvius einer Meinung.

„Was ist denn das? Was schleppst du da in meine Festung?"

„Einzig... vornehm... Geisel..." Das entschuldigende Gemurmel Averys unterbrach kurz das wütende Grollen des herrischen Lords in der Halle von Naghrok Castel.

„_Wie bitte__?_ Die Geisel die ich gefordert hatte? BIST DU BLIND? Das ist eine _Frau_ und keine junge männliche Geisel!"

Drohende Wolken eines explosiven Stimmungsgewitters zogen über der kleinen Gruppe auf, die sich vor dem Lord verantworten musste. Aus den Augen ihres Chefs schossen bereits zornige Blitze und in der schummerigen Empfangshalle schien es noch düsterer zu werden.

Die vier unglückseligen Entführer rückten näher zusammen und Avery, ihr Leiter, versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

„Nicht irgendeine Frau, eure Lordschaft. Es ist die Mutter des Knaben und zudem eine ausgesprochene Schönheit." Er deutete mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf die gefesselte Amanda.

Die gefangene Frau beobachtete mit undurchschaubarem Gesichtsausdruck die ungemütliche Situation, in der sich ihre Entführer befanden. _**Was er jetzt gerade plappert, ist doch die dümmste Ausrede, die ich je gehört habe.**_ _**Dem Himmel sei Dank, dass Silvius nicht neben mir stand, als dieser Schafskopf mit seiner Herde daherkam!**_

Eben schien dem Oberschaf... ähm dem Oberboss ein Licht aufzugehen. Voldemort erhob sich von seinem Sessel und kam mit einem fiesen Lächeln auf Avery zu.

„Eine schöne Frau? Ah, daher weht der Wind! – Du lüsterner alter Schweinehund hast dich wieder von Nebensächlichem blenden lassen. Das ist jetzt schon der dritte Auftrag in Folge, den du deswegen versiebst! Aber ich werde dir helfen und dein hormonelles Problem ein für alle Mal beseitigen."

Der in Ungnade gefallen Gruppenführer hatte abwehrend die Hände erhoben, als er seinen Fehler erkannte und versuchte jetzt aus der Halle zu flüchten. Doch gerade als er die Tür erreichte, traf ihn der Fluch von hinten an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle.

Avery stiess ein jaulendes Winseln aus, presste sich die Hände zwischen die Beine und sank fassungslos zu Boden. _**Sie sind hin. Arrgh, diese Schmerzen! Er hat einfach meine **** gegrillt!**_

Der Geruch nach verkohltem Fleisch breitete sich in der Halle aus und die anderen Todesser hielten sich die Nase zu. Mühsam schleppte sich der brutal kastrierte Mann hinaus. Bevor die Türe hinter ihm zufiel, hörte er wie der Lord weitere Anweisungen in Bezug auf die Geisel gab.

„Dulde kein Versagen... die Übergabe muss reibungslos erfolgen... wenn nicht, den Jungen unbedingt lebend einfangen... nicht die Frau sondern ihr Sohn ist wichtig."

Verdammt, jetzt steckte er gleich doppelt in der Klemme. Einmal hatte er gerade seinen Platz in der Führungsriege verloren und war ab sofort Freiwild für alle, die scharf auf seinen Posten waren. Keiner der Elite würde ihm helfen, falls ein rangniederer Anhänger des Lords versuchen würde ihn zu töten. Auch die schwere Verbrennung, die er gerade erlitten hatte, konnte er von keinem Zauberer behandeln lassen. Voldemorts Anhängern war es verboten, ein bestraftes Mitglied zu verarzten. Und alle Heiler der Zauberwelt würden ihn, als bekannten Todesser, sofort den Auroren ausliefern. Seine einzige Chance, ein verschwiegener Muggel-Arzt, der keine Fragen stellte, war sehr schwer zu finden. Mit diesen Gedanken wankte Avery in den Kamin der Bibliothek und verschwand in den grünen Flammen des Flohpulvers.

Zur gleichen Zeit verliessen die drei Todesser mit Amanda die Halle. Die Gefangene musste in eine verlassene Jagdhütte nahe der Küste gebracht werden. Dort würde sie keiner suchen. Im Korridor kamen ihnen fünf schwarzgewandete Männer entgegen, die in ihrer Mitte einen jungen Knaben mit sich führten.

_**Der Kleine ist höchstens zwölf Jahre alt und nach seinen Kleidern zu schliessen, ist er ein Schüler von Ravenclaw. **_ Amanda bemerkte auch, dass die junge Geisel orientierungslos und verwirrt zwischen den Männern dahin stolperte. Jetzt kreuzten sich die beiden Gruppen und der Junge blieb stehen um etwas zu fragen. Doch Macnair, der Anführer, drehte sich sofort um und packte den Schüler am Arm.

„Los, weiter Samuel! Wir werden bereits erwartet", befahl der Henker mit harter Stimme und zerrte seinen verschreckten Gefangenen mit sich.

Die Herzogin blickte ihm bedauernd nach. Wie gern hätte sie Samuel aus seiner auswegslosen Situation geholfen, doch ihr waren buchstäblich die Hände gebunden. Mit einem heftigen Ruck an den Stricken wurde sie von Nott durch eine Seitentüre ins Freie gezogen. Draussen vor dem Castel bugsierten die Todesser ihre Geisel grob in eine Kutsche, welche von zwei struppigen Zorcas gezogen wurde. Diese grossen pferdeähnlichen Wesen hatten nadelspitze Zähne und grosse rot unterlaufene Augen. Sie waren aber pfeilschnelle ausdauernde Läufer, die es mit jedem Rennpferd mühelos aufnehmen konnten. Während der rasenden Fahrt durch den dichten Wald in Richtung Küste, hatten Even Rosier und Mulciber ihre liebe Mühe, um auf dem Dach des Gefährts zu bleiben. Nott auf dem Kutschbock, wurde mit manch erbostem Schimpfwort bedacht, wenn er eine Kurve zu eng nahm oder mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit durch eine Bachrinne preschte. „Himmel Sakrament! Hast du bei Ben Hur die Fahrprüfung gemacht?"

Für die gefangene Frau ihm Innern der Kutsche war es, abgesehen von den tiefen Schlaglöchern, etwas angenehmer. So machte sie sich einige Gedanken über die Informationen, welche sie bei den Schwarzmagiern aufgeschnappt hatte.

Mit der Truppe dieses Möchtegern-Herrschers geht es bergab. Seine Rekruten werden immer jünger und kaum einer kommt noch freiwillig. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn er seine Teamführer derart misshandelt. Dieser Avery sah nicht so aus als würde er bald wieder einsatzfähig sein. Und was die Neuzugänge betrifft, mit einem Haufen unwilliger Kindersoldaten gewinnt man keinen Krieg. - Der arme Ravenclaw-Schüler, ihn habe ich bestimmt zum letzten Mal lebend gesehen.

Amanda sollte jedoch nur zum Teil Recht behalten. Mister Avery kehrte nie mehr zum Lord zurück. Der Mann erlag in seinem Haus den Folgen seiner unbehandelten Verletzung. Doch, was Samuel Olivander betraf, da lag sie falsch. Der Enkel des Zauberstabfachmanns wollte nicht für den dunklen Lord kämpfen und das sagte er dem Meister auch sofort.

„Ich kann keinen Job verrichten, bevor ich nicht die vollen Jahre zähle. Für so eine unansehnliche Pseudo-Erlauchtheit kann ich mich sowieso nicht erwärmen Geschäfte zu tätigen. Meine Erwägung sagt, bei solchem Tun würde ich doch sofort das Gesicht verlieren."

„Was ist denn das für eine Sprache?" Der dunkle Lord hatte Mühe die komplizierte Absage zu verstehen. Deshalb schnauzte er Macnair an. „Was zum Teufel habt ihr der Geisel gegeben? Der Junge faselt ja, als wäre er besoffen!"

Der Henker schaute vom Lord zu Samuel und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Wir haben gar nichts gegeben. Er redete schon so verdreht, als wir ihn aufgriffen."

Samuel zitterte unter den stechenden Blicken, die auf ihm ruhten, versuchte sich aber zu rechtfertigen: „Die abendliche Lektüre der gesammelten Werke des Ambrosius Synonym hat gewiss nichts mit dem unkontrollierten Konsum von vergorenem Malzextrakt zu tun."

Die Erklärung schien leider nicht zu helfen, den Voldemort stöhnte genervt: „Uff, das wird ja immer schlimmer! Ab in den Wald an die frische Luft. Am besten, ihr bringt ihn auch zur Jagdhütte. Keine Rauschmittel! Keine Experimente und auch den Imperius werdet ihr bei dem Knaben nicht anwenden. Sobald er wieder normal redet, erwarte ich Bescheid von dir, Walden Macnair! – Ihr könnt vom Park aus mit den Besen fliegen. Jetzt aber fort mit euch, sonst ist Nott mit seiner Fracht noch vor euch dort!"


	7. Das Regenbogental

**7. ****Das Regenbogental**

Nach dem Silvius versprochen hatte auf sich aufzupassen und sich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, erlaubte ihm der Vater das Praktikumjahr als Wildpfleger. Vigilius wollte nicht wie die andern hohen Adligen sein Kind in eine stur vorgegebene Berufslaufbahn zwängen. Wenn sein Sohn sich nicht zu einem gediegenen Schlossleben sondern mehr zur Natur hingezogen fühlte, wollte ihm der Vater nicht im Wege stehen. Und weil eine grosse Fläche des Herzogtums ohnehin mit Wald bedeckt war, konnten Kenntnisse in diesem Terrain nicht schaden. Aber der Junge durfte nur unter dem Schutz des Forstlehrmeisters das Manor verlassen. So zog Silvius mit Missor und den anderen drei Lehrlingen durch die Wälder. Der gleichaltrige Jannik wollte Förster werden. Sheena und Fionan waren erst vierzehn und hatten sich noch nicht definitiv für einen Beruf entschieden. Forstwart oder Fischer oder... Aber die Zwei hatten ja noch Zeit um sich auf eine Richtung festzulegen. Die Fünf in jägergrünen Kleidern waren bald ein eingespieltes Team, das sich bei Schwierigkeiten gegenseitig half.

Abends hatte Silvius jetzt wieder Hausaufgaben in Naturkunde, Forstwirtschaft und über Tierkrankheiten. Die Ausbildung macht ihm Spass und er las manchmal bis tief in die Nacht in den Fachbüchern, die ihm Atrox Missor ausgeliehen hatte. Einmal musste ihn der Vater am Morgen wecken und fast zum Frühstückstisch schleppen. Heute hatte er doch eine praktische Aufgabe und sollte die richtigen Futterpflanzen für eine bestimmte Tierart zusammentragen.

„He Bücherwurm, bist du jetzt wach?" Vigilius schubste Silvius, damit er nicht wieder einschlief. „Gut, dann iss rasch deine Brötchen. Für Speck und Eier reicht es heute nicht mehr. Deine Schützlinge wollen das Frühstück nicht erst am Abend!"

Missor stand schmunzelnd unter der Tür und beobachtete den verschlafenen Burschen. „Schon gut, für die Brote und den Tee hat er noch genügend Zeit. Die Sonne brennt jetzt noch nicht so heiss, dass die Pflanzen auf dem Rückweg zum Gehege verwelken."

„Junge, hast du Glück so einen toleranten Lehrmeister zu haben. Du kannst noch fertig essen. Aber ich muss jetzt los." Der Herzog packte ein vergilbtes Dokument und mehrere Landkarten in seine Ledermappe.

„Ja genau, diese dumme Sache da drüben. Mach dich auf den Weg, die zwei Nachbarparteien warten sicher schon auf dich." Missor trat zur Seite, um Vigilius durchzulassen.

Silvius erkundigte sich neugierig: „Wieso, was ist denn los? Haben Wölfe aus unserem Revier wieder die Ziegen von Mister Gregorian verputzt? Oder sind diesmal die neuen Alpakas des ach so edlen Laird Mac Killian über _unsere_ Steilwand im Westen abgestürzt. Für welche Viecher wollen sie diesmal einen Schadenersatz erstreiten?"

Sein Vater winkte ab, solchen Kleinkram hätte er auch während einer Audienz hier im Manor erledigen können. „Nein, es geht um unsere Grenzlinie im Westen. Eine Gerölllawine hat ein paar Grenzsteine mitgerissen. Jetzt muss der Grenzverlauf neu verhandelt werden. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, muss ich unsere Rechte in einem Kräftemessen Mann gegen Mann durchsetzen."

Der Sohn nahm die Sache auf die Leichte Schulter. „Ah, das schaffst du schon. Du setzt einfach die Steine neu und fertig."

„Hast du eine Ahnung. Da wird jedes Detail der alten Vermessungspläne genau angeschaut. Und bei Unklarheiten müssen die Kontrahenten gegeneinander antreten. Falls ich bei der Debatte oder bei einer Auseinadersetzung unterliege, verlieren wir die Kronen-Allee und eventuell auch das ganze Regenbogen-Tal."

Nun war Silvius empört. „Aber die können doch nicht einfach unsere ..."

„Doch das können sie und das werden sie auch versuchen. Denn das Tal mit den vielen Bächen und saftigen Wiesen wäre ein wunderbares Weideland für ihre Schafherden. Wir müssten unsere Pferde umsiedeln und auch die Rehe hätten bald kein frisches Gras mehr zum Fressen." Deshalb musste er persönlich am Tor zur Kronen-Allee erscheinen, um die Zwistigkeit mit seinen Nachbarn zu regeln.

Kurz nach Beginn des Treffens gab es schon die ersten kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Etwas später bereitete die Natur den Herren ein grösseres Ärgernis. Ein Bach hatte seinen Lauf verändert und es entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion, ob jetzt das alte oder das neue Bachbett als Grenzverlauf galt. Mister Gregorian, der Dorfälteste von Forestcraig, anerkannte ziemlich bald den alten Grenzverlauf. Doch der höhergestellte Laird des Fürstentums beharrte auf dem genauen Wortlaut der alten Urkunde.

„Der Weg des Firnbachs soll als Abschluss des herzoglichen Gefildes betrachtet werden."

Da der besagte Bach nun einen grossen Bogen in das Tal hinein machte, hätten die Mac Mountains die Hauptwiese preisgeben müssen. Zudem wäre die Nutzfläche des Tals in drei Teile zerschnitten worden. Deshalb suchte Vigilius nach Argumenten zu seinen Gunsten, um die ungeschickte Landverteilung zu verhindern. Wenn Mac Killian auf dem Wortlaut beharre, dann solle er sich bitte auch an die Landbeschaffenheit im Erstellungsjahr der Urkunde halten. Also im Klartext, die Grenze bleibt, wo sie war. Die zähe Verhandlung zog sich über den ganzen Tag hin.

Erst spät in der Nacht kehrte der Herzog nach Hause zurück. Einzig Missor sass noch draussen in der Gartenlaube und sah ihm bang entgegen. Mac Mountains Beinkleider waren bis über die Knie mit Lehm verkrustet und ein Ärmel der Jacke war halb abgerissen. Als der Mann sich erschöpft neben den Jäger auf die Bank fallen liess, sah Missor blutverklebte Haare über der Schläfe des Herzogs.

„Haben wir verloren? Dein Kopf... soll ich den Arzt rufen?" fragte er bestürzt.

Vigilius trank das Glas Apfelwein von Missor in einem Zug leer, lächelte müde und antwortete: „Verloren? Mit nichten, gewonnen! Aber schick mir bitte trotzdem den Arzt in mein Zimmer. Ich hab elende Kopfschmerzen und von der Schnittwunde läuft mir dauernd das Blut in die Augen."

Der Jäger begleitete zuerst den Herzog in sein Zimmer und holte dann Dr. Aaron aus den Federn.

Am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch musste Silvius nicht fragen, ob das Problem friedlich gelöst worden war. Die genähte Wunde und der Bluterguss über dem Auge seines Vaters sprach Bände. Der Junge starrte unentwegt auf die Verletzung und wagte gar nicht zu fragen, wie der Konflikt ausgegangen war.

„Schau mich nicht so erschrocken an, ich habe den Laird in einem fairen Ringkampf bezwungen. Die Grenzsteine werden wieder am alten Ort gesetzt. - Die regelwidrige Messerattake nach dem Kampf durch seinen unbeherrschten Sohn, hat mir Mac Killian mit zwei von seinen Alpakas entgolten. Sein ungestümer Junior hat sich entschuldigt und wird die Tiere heute oder morgen bei mir abliefern."

Gleich nach dem Morgenessen hatte der Vater von Silvius einen wichtigen Termin mit seinen vier Ratgebern und Verwaltungsmitgliedern.

Diese Männer würden ihn auch bei Krankheit oder längerer Abwesenheit vertreten. Jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Aufgabenbereich. Doch so umfassend wie der Herzog, wusste keiner von den vier über die genauen Abläufe im weitläufigen Hoheitsgebiet Bescheid.

Nach Ende der monatlichen Ratssitzung war noch lange nicht Feierabend. Vigilius begab sich in sein Zimmer und zog sich rasch um. In einer halben Stunde begann die Zeremonie zur Einweihung der alt/neuen Grenze. Er hatte dabei die Aufgabe, die drei neuen Quarzblöcke zu kontrollieren und offiziell als politisch korrekte Grenzsteine anzuerkennen. Eingekleidet in schwarzer Wildlederhose und mit goldgelbem tailliertem Jackett wollte der Herzog das Manor gerade verlassen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Zerstreut strich sich Vigilius seine langen tiefschwarzen Haare zurück und begab sich rasch in sein Arbeitszimmer, um das Vergessene zu holen. Auf dem Weg traf er seinen Sohn, welcher ihn verwundert anschaute.

„Grenzeinweihung", war die knappe Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Silvius erkundigte sich daraufhin, ob er ebenfalls zu diesem Anlass erscheinen müsse.

„Nun zwingend vorgeschrieben ist es nicht, aber es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn mein Erbe der Zeremonie fernbleibt. "

Silvius nickte und sagte: „Ja in Ordnung, aber welche Kleidung wäre für den Anlass angemessen?"

Vigilius stand noch vor dem Aktenschrank, drehte sich aber um und musterte das jägergrüne Kostüm seines Jungen. „Nimm den kastanienbraunen Anzug und hm ... den dunkelgelben Umhang mit Saum aus schwarzer Seide. Zieh dich um und schau, ob dir die Rehlederstiefel noch passen. Ich sehe dich dann auf dem Platz."

Silvius kam also in seiner offiziellen Amtstracht zum Versammlungsplatz und blieb am Rand stehen. Huuuh, da standen aber viele Leute unter dem Hain. Wo war nur sein Vater? Er sah ihn gar nicht. Ah, vielleicht da drüben bei Mister Gregorian. Er wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, da rief jemand nach ihm.

„He du, Bulsche! Ja du, komm einmal hel."

Silvius sah sich suchend um. Ein Mann stand seitlich von ihm zwischen den Büschen und winkte.

„Ich habe eine Nachlicht für dich. Komm schnell hel, es ist dlingend."

Der junge Mac Mountain stutzte. Dieser Typ musste aus dem Ausland kommen, denn so ein komischen Dialekt sprach hier niemand. _Dlingend?_ Hatte er eventuell eine Sprachstörung? Er schaute wieder zu dem Mann, der ihn zu sich winkte. Die schmalen Augen und der hagere Körperbau verliehen ihm die Ausstrahlung eines durchtriebenen Wiesels.

„Was wollen sie von mir? Ich kann jetzt nicht mitkommen." Silvius musste zu seinem Vater und konnte jetzt nicht einfach fortlaufen.

Die Augen des Mannes zuckte nervös hin und her. „Doch, doch komm nul mit. Levinio Mac Killian ist hiel und hat dil etwas mitgeblacht."

Hä? Der Sohn des Laird soll _ihm_ etwas mitgebracht haben? Wieso ihm und nicht seinem Vater? Ungläubig trat er näher zu dem Mann. „Guten Tag wünsch ich Ihnen. Aber sagen sie mal, wer sind sie eigentlich?" Er hielt ihm die Hand zum Gruss hin.

Das Wieselgesicht lächelte und wollte gerade den Arm des Jungen ergreifen, als eine kräftige Männerhand herniederfuhr und sich Finger wie Adlerklauen um das Handgelenk des schlitzäugigen Mannes schlossen.

Mann und Junge zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als Missor mit eisiger Stimme den Fremden anherrschte: „_SCARL!_ Du hinterhältiger Fuchs. Wie kannst du es nur wagen, dich in die Nähe eines Edlen zu begeben?"

Mister Wieselgesicht antwortete mit Unschuldsmine: „Eines Edlen? Ist el ein...?"

„Ja du Heuchler, ist er. Also, wohin wolltest du mit dem Erbprinzen so schnell verschwinden?"

Schweigen.

Silvius fragte verdattert: „Wer ist er? Ist er vielleicht ein T...?"

Missor durchsuchte gerade die Kleidung des widerspenstigen Galgenvogels und erklärte dabei: „Nein, das nicht. Aber er ist eine üble Spelunkenratte und ... eine Art verdeckter Sklavenjäger."

„Sklaven? Ich? Nein, abel nicht doch!" Scarl wollte sich herausreden.

Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne den aufmerksamen Bruder Missor gemacht. Dieser stellte sich schützend vor Silvius und fuchtelte aufgebracht mit einem schmierigen Pergamentfetzen in der Luft herum. „Und was ist das hier? Was macht dieser Auftragsbrief über die zwei adeligen Jugendlichen in deiner Tasche?"

Jetzt waren auch die anderen Anwesenden inklusiv der drei hohen Stammesführer auf das Geschehen am Waldrand aufmerksam geworden. Die Wachen marschierten auf und umringten die Gruppe. Mac Killian verlangte sofort, das Papier zu sehen. Wie erschrak er, als er die eindeutige Versklavungsorder für seinen eigenen Sohn und für den Erben der Mac Mountain Dynastie auf dem Dokument gedruckt sah.

„Vigilius sieh dir das an! Dein Junge ist zum Glück gerettet. Aber wo ist Levinio? Er sollte doch mit den versprochenen Tieren zur Versammlung kommen." Er drehte sich um und packte die hinterlistige Spelunkenratte am Hemdkragen. „He du, wo ist mein Junge? Sag mir sofort, wo mein Sohn ist!"

Scarl drehte schweigend den Kopf weg. Die Wachen fanden in seinem Lederbeutel Handfesseln, Fussfesseln und eine Flasche mit flüssigem Betäubungsmittel. Allesamt weitere Beweise, die den Mann als gewissenloser Verbrecher entlarvten. Levinio musste von ihm betäubt und verschleppt worden sein. Sonst hätte Scarl von der Übergabe der Alpakas gar nichts gewusst.

„Wo ist mein Junge?" Mac Killian ging fast die Bäume hoch vor Sorge, aber der Sklavenjäger blieb stumm.

Da entdeckte Missor die Spur des Vermissten und der Lamas, die ins Dickicht führte. Der Jäger schob Silvius Mac Mountain seinem Vater in die Arme. Dann marschierte er mit dem nervösen Laird in den Wald. Bald darauf hörte man aufgeregte Stimmen durcheinander reden und Missor führte zwei festlich geschmückte Alpakas aus dem Unterholz. Weiter hinten konnten die Leute Laird Mac Killian erkennen, der seinen jungen Sohn stützte und ihm beruhigend zuredete.

Scarl wurde auf den Platz hinaus gebracht, um einen Fluchtversuch zu verhindern.

„Dir reichte es wohl nicht, nur wegen versuchter Freiheitsberaubung eines Adelssohnes angeklagt zu werden. Jetzt kommen erschwerend auch noch Diebstahl von Nutztieren; Entführung, Misshandlung und versuchter Mord an Levinio Mac Killian hinzu." Die Stimme des Jägers war heiser vor Wut und die Anwesenden zuckten über Schwere der Vorwürfe zusammen. Der Menschenjäger Scarl wurde in Ketten gelegt, obwohl er widersprach.

„Mold? Nein, ich bin kein Möldel! Was ledet ihl da?" Die Konsequenzen einer Mordanklage waren Scarl wohl bewusst.

„Ich rede von dem Zustand, indem wir den jungen Mann gefunden haben. Die Fesseln um den Brustkorb waren so straff angezogen, dass er kaum noch Luft holen konnte. Dein Gefangener wäre beinahe erstickt!"

Der Angeklagte schwieg nun und starrte beunruhigt zum Laird hinüber. Ihm fielen all die Gerüchte wieder ein, welche über MacKilian senior im Umlauf waren. Da munkelte man des öfteren von harten Strafen bis aufs Blut. Diese konnten vom einfachen Auspeitschen über wochenlangem Pranger bis zu Verstümmelungen reichen. Auch vom mysteriösen Verschwinden eines Häftlings war manchmal die Rede.

Herzog Mac Mountain hatte sich die Vorwürfe angehört und überdachte nun die Lage. Wie sollte er jetzt am besten reagieren, so dass ihre Sicherheit gewährleistet blieb? Silvius indes, wollte gerne die exotischen Tiere mit langem Hals näher anschauen. So wie er gehört hatte, besass das Alpaka ein Fell mit sehr feiner Faser, die zu den edelsten Naturfasern zählt. Sie ist für ihre Weichheit, Feinheit und für einen herrlichen Glanz bekannt. Der junge Mac Mountain wurde aber zurückgehalten, als er zum Waldrand gehen wollte. Sein Vater lies ihn keinen Schritt mehr von sich weg.

Deshalb brachte Missor die zwei Anden-Lamas zum Herzog und Silvius durfte die Führleinen halten. Der Jäger und Vigilius steckten die Köpfe zusammen und er hörte sie flüstern.

Mac Mountain war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass Missor in Sklavenjäger Scarls Lager Hinweise eines Spions der Todesser gefunden hatte. Genauso sah er nämlich aus. Die Entführer hatten ja gedroht, sich seinen Sohn selber zu holen. Das musste nun einer der Schergen des Lords sein, der es versucht hatte.

Das schlitzäugige Wiesel hatte den Ernst seiner Lage ebenfalls erfasst. Als jetzt Laird Timothy Mac Killian mit seinem Sohn Levinio auf den Versammlungsplatz hinaus trat, rief Scarl rasch: „Ich stehe auf Glund und Boden del Mac Mountains und welde nul ihle Lechtssplechung anelkennen!"

Die Augen des Laird wurden dunkel, als er die Taktik des Halunken erkannte.

Der gerechte Herr der Berge war für seine strenge aber menschliche Behandlung von Straftätern bekannt. Im Herzogtum gab es keine Gerüchte über erzwungene Geständnisse oder mysteriöse Verschwinden von lästigen Gefangenen. Ganz anders als im Reich des Fürsten Killian. Der schlitzäugige Mistkerl kannte die verschiedenen Gesetzgebungen der drei Herrschaftsgebiete von Ian Mac Lachlan, Timothy Mac Killian und Vigilius Mac Mountain genau. So ein Feigling! Für die versuchte Entführung von Silvius würde er wahrscheinlich nur eine hohe Geldstrafe und einen Monat Pranger kassieren. Das Leid seines Sohnes Levinio könnte er nur vergelten, wenn Mac Mountain den Ehrenkodex ihres Adelsbündnisses berücksichtigte. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Wütend funkelte Mac Killian den Gefangenen an. „Du weißt viel. Aber du weißt zum Glück nicht alles!"

Dann wandte er sich an Mac Mountain und erinnerte ihn an die Klausel im letzten Absatz ihrer Vereinbarung.

„Ja, daran habe ich auch gerade gedacht. Es scheint eine annehmbare Lösung zu sein. - Wenn du verstehst was ich meine?" Der Herzog legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, zum Zeichen des dauerhaften Schweigens.

Der Gefangene, über dessen Schicksal hier verhandelt wurde, schaute verständnislos auf die beiden Adeligen. Diese nickten sich gerade in stillem Einvernehmen zu.

„Wie lautet euel Lichtspluch, edlel Hell?", wagte er dennoch zu fragen.

„Es gibt kein Richtspruch von meiner Seite", die Ankündigung des Herzogs löste erstauntes Raunen aus. „Ich mache von der Möglichkeit Gebrauch, als Hauptkläger zurückzutreten." Für was sollte das jetzt gut sein?

„Damit gebe ich den Weg frei, für den nächsten Nebenkläger." Nun schien dem Häftling ein Licht aufzugehen. „_Nein!_"

Aber Vigilius überhörte den Protestruf und bestätigte seinen Entscheid.

„Man überführe den Delinquenten unverzüglich der Gerichtsbarkeit von Timothy Mac Killian, dem Laird des Fürstentums Forestcraig!"

Das alles war etwas schnell gegangen und fast alle standen überrumpelt auf dem Versammlungsplatz. Der Laird von Forestcraig fasste sich als Erster und befahl den Wachen knapp „Abführen!", dann bedankte er sich beim Herzog.

Scarl hingegen erhob in wortreichem Gelispel Einspruch. Er redete so schnell, dass keiner auch nur ein Wort verstand. Herzog Mac Mountain stoppte den Redeschwall: „Du hast gesagt, du akzeptierst meinen Entscheid! Also hüte deine Zunge." Er warf dabei einen bedeutungsvollen Seitenblick zum wölfisch grinsenden Laird. Die Wachen zerrten den entsetzt blubbernden Sklavenjäger über die neu eingeweihte Grenze, ins Hoheitsgebiet der Mac Killians.

Flankiert von den Leibwächtern begaben sich die Stammesführer mit ihren Söhnen in ein sommerliches Zelt, wo das verspätete Mittagessen aufgetragen wurde.


	8. JagdHütte, GeiselPakt und HenkersMahl

**8. ****Jagd-Hütte, Geisel-Pakt und Henkers-Mahlzeit**

Vom Dunklen Lord zum Kur-Wächter des sprachgestörten Ravencalw-Schülers verdonnert! So hatte sich Walden Macnair die Belohnung für seinen erfolgreichen Auftrag nicht vorgestellt. Missmutig führte er sein Team aus Naghrock Castel hinaus und stapfte durch das kniehohe Gestrüpp des Parks zu den bereitliegenden Besen.

„Hmpf, jetzt hatte ich mich so auf ein entspannendes Dampfbad heute Abend gefreut. Stattdessen muss ich im feuchten Wald herumkriechen und auf diese halbe Portion aufpassen."

Der schwarzhaarige Scharfrichter des Lords und seine Kollegen landeten nach kurzer Flugzeit am Zielort und begannen die Räume der Hütte zu inspizieren. Von den Schlafzimmern reservierte Macnair das größte Zimmer für sich. Das wenige Gepäck des Teams war bald in den Schränken verstaut und Jugson schaute in der Küche nach dem Vorratsbestand. Der Henker hatte die anderen Schwarzmagier seiner Gruppe hinausgeschickt, um den grossen Tierkäfig aus dem angebauten Schopf hereinzuholen. Er stand mit Samuel noch in der grossen Wohnküche und überlegte gerade, wo er mit dem Jungen hinsollte. _**Es ist einfach zu eng für so viel Personen. Für die Gefangen bleibt nur noch die Küche.**_

Da klapperten die stahlharten Hufe der ungewöhnlichen Zugtiere auf dem steinernen Vorplatz der grossen Jagdhütte.

„Das ging aber schnell . . . Sind es die Erwarteten oder eventuell Fremde?", fragte Walden misstrauisch.

Jugson trat ans Fenster und informierte seinen Chef. „Alles in Ordnung. Es ist tatsächlich nur Nott mit der Kutsche des Lords." Der Mann reckte plötzlich den Hals und riss die Augen auf. „Ooh, oh nein.. was macht er denn?" Der Todesser sprang von seinem Ausguck zurück. „_Achtung!_ In Deckung ...!"

Ein heftiger Schlag erschütterte die Holzbalken des Gebäudes und rieselnder Staub wurde von einem schauerlichen Schleifen an der Wand begleitet. Dann verstummte das Quietschen der Bremse und es war still.

Die drei Personen in der Hütte klopften sich den Schmutz von den Kleidern und Samuel musste niesen.

„Ich fass es nicht, wie konnte man diesem Trottel nur die Zügel in die Hand geben! Die edlen Zorcas sind viel zu schade für diesen unfähigen Kerl. Er hätte mit Mauleseln beginnen sollen."

Kurz darauf kamen Rosier und Mulciber mit Amanda durch die Türe gewankt. Der jungen Frau in ihrem lavendelfarbenen Kleid sah man ihre vornehme Herkunft immer noch an. Ihre zwei Wärter hingegen sahen aus als wären sie in einen Wirbelsturm geraten. Mulciber, kreideweiss, hatte sich vorhin im Garten übergeben und Rosier hielt seinen gequetschten Arm an den Körper gepresst.

„Bei Salazar dem Großen! Wie seht ihr denn aus? – Wir werden die Gefangene übernehmen. Macht erst einmal Pause und entfernt den Wald aus euren Kleidern."

Macnair zupfte amüsiert einen kleinen Zweig aus Mulcibers Haaren.

Jugson ging unaufgefordert hinaus und übernahm die Betreuung der Zugtiere. Wenig später betrat Nott mit dem Gepäck die Jagdhütte. Er stöhnte unter dem Gewicht der grossen Holztruhe. Sie war ja auch bis obenhin voll gestopft mit den Habseligkeiten seiner Truppe.

„Lakai Nott, willkommen in meiner bescheidenen Residenz. - Du kannst das Zeug dort drüben verräumen und dann Feuerholz reinbringen." Macnair stellte gleich von Anfang an klar, dass er den Chefposten nicht zu teilen beabsichtigte. Nott musste sich zähneknirschend beugen, da er dem Meister des Richtbeils weder kräftemässig noch in magischer Stärke gewachsen war.

Die Aufgaben waren rasch verteilt. Nott musste sich um die Reinigung des Kamins und um die Beschaffung des Feuerholzes kümmern. Die „unverletzten" Männer sollten alle undichten Stellen des Schindeldaches mit Pech ausbessern. Rosier und Mulciber bekamen den Rest des Tages frei um sich von Notts Fahrkünsten zu erholen. Lädierte Untergebene würden nur die Verteidigungsbereitschaft des Teams schwächen. Amanda musste alle Betten beziehen und die sonstige Wäsche richten. Macnair spazierte derweil gemütlich um die Jagdhütte und kontrollierte die Umgebung, ob die sichere Verwahrung der Gefangenen hier auch gewährleistet sei.

Samuel durfte ihn nicht begleiten, er musste stattdessen mit dem Staubtuch die spärliche Möbelausstattung reinigen und dann mit dem Besen den Fussboden kehren. So waren alle bis zum Abend beschäftigt. Da keiner der hochwohlgeborenen Todesser kochen konnte oder wollte, wurde Amanda für diesen Job eingeteilt.

Bei Einbruch der Nacht gab es dann Probleme mit der Zimmerverteilung. Sieben Todesser sollten sich drei Zimmer teilen, während Macnair eins für sich alleine hatte. Walden war gleich zu Beginn der Debatte, selbstsicher in den Stall gegangen um die Zorcas mit Futter zu versorgen. Er hatte keine Sorge, das jemand es wagen würde sein Zimmer zu betreten. Seine Kollegen in der Hütte hingegen konnten sich einfach nicht einigen. Nott beansprucht für sich auch ein Einzelzimmer. Während die anderen sich je zu dritt in die beiden kleineren Schlafzimmer zwängen sollten. Der Streit um ein bequemes Nachtlager eskalierte beinahe schon in einer offenen Meuterei, da zerteilte krachend die schwere Henkersaxt die Holzbank auf dem die schlimmsten Streithähne sassen.

„Die drei Gebrüder Hendrik, in das Zimmer auf der Seite des Anbaus! Jugson, Rosier in den Raum direkt daneben, marsch! Nott du hast mit Mulciber das kleine Zimmer mit dem Fenster zum Vorplatz. Wer Einwände hat, kann im Wald übernachten!" Macnair stand mitten im Esszimmer und schärfte seelenruhig die gefährliche Schneide seines Arbeitswerkzeugs, während die überrumpelten Todesser sich vom Boden aufrappelten. Leise murrend zogen sie sich in die zugewiesenen Räume zurück.

Walden blickte sich um. „Keine Waldschläfer? Keine Einwände mehr, bestens. – Oh nein Samuel, das mit dem Wald galt nur für meine Kollegen. Du bleibst hier!" Der ertappte Bursche wurde wieder in die Hütte gezogen und die Türe magisch verschlossen.

„Wenn du brav bist, kannst du ein Kissen aus meinem Zimmer holen und auf der Ofenbank übernachten. Aber es wird nicht herumgeschlichen und erlaube dir ja keine Dummheiten. Sonst landest du bei der Lady im Käfig."

Die Herzogin war bereits in dem grossen Tierkäfig eingesperrt, denn ihr traute der Henker überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte zwar kein Zauberstab, konnte aber so leise herumlaufen, dass man sie nicht hörte. Er wollte in der Nacht ruhig schlafen und nicht immer auf seine Zaubergerätschaften aufpassen müssen.

Zwei Tage später hatten sich alle eingelebt und der Wachdienst war Routinearbeit.

Gegen Ende des Tages sassen alle Todesser am Tisch und warteten, bis die gefangene Frau ihnen das Abendessen servieren würde. Nur einer von ihnen beschäftigte sich noch intensiv mit einem grossen Stück Sandstein.

Macnair erkundigt sich verdrossen: „Sag mal Evan, was hämmerst du die ganze Zeit mit dem Messer auf dem Stein herum? Die abfallenden Steinchen sind doch zu nichts nutze und der Sandstaub ist so fein, dass er bald den ganzen Raum wie Raureif bedeckt."

Der Steinmetz schnaufte empört über den Vorwurf, er mache nur die Hütte schmutzig.

Da mischte sich Samuel ein: „Eine Feststellung von nicht gänzlich abwegiger Logik, Mister Rosier."

Beide Männer warfen ihm warnende Blicke zu. Dann antwortete Rosier: „Das wird eine Kopie von Michelangelos _David_. Diese werde ich dem Direktor eines Auktionshauses als bildhauerische Rarität unterjubeln und eine schöne Stange Geld dafür kassieren."

Samuel beanstandete nun: „Was aber meinen nicht ganz oberflächlichen Kenntnissen auf dem Gebiet der gestaltenden Kunst nach, äusserst unwahrscheinlich sein dürfte." Ein ungehaltenes Fauchen aus Macnairs Richtung liess ihn zusammenzucken.

„Diese Kunst-Fritzen haben die gleichen Augen wie ich auch. Und meine sehen auch nur das, was ich vor Augen habe. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Die Stimmung des Mannes wurde immer gereizter. Die Logik seiner Antwort lies jedoch zu wünschen übrig.

Diesen Umstand versuchte ihm Samuel, in seiner vornehm verschlungenen Ausdrucksweise mitzuteilen. „Zu gewissen Gelegenheiten wird mir schmerzlich bewusst, wie unzulänglich doch der Geist auch relativ intelligent wirkender Menschen ist."

Stille. - Macnair drehte den Kopf und funkelte den Sprecher an. Seine grauen Zellen brauchten etwas länger um den Inhalt des Satzes zu begreifen.

Samuel fuhr fort: „Und es ist erstaunlich, zu welchen geistigen Irrungen gerade Jene fähig sind, die es zu nicht ganz unbedeutenden Positionen im Kreise einer bekannten Randgruppe gebracht haben."

„AARRRRH! Du vorlauter Bengel, bist du jetzt wohl still!" Macnairs Stimme bebte vor Wut, als er endlich die Frechheiten des Knaben kapierte. Samuel hatte mit seinen anspielenden Korkenzieher-Sätzen den Henker derart zur Weissglut gebracht, dass er vom Tisch aufsprang und den flüchtenden Schüler bis vor die Hütte hinaus verfolgte.

Nott, Rosier, Jugson und die Übrigen begannen ungerührt mit dem Abendessen, ohne auf ihren Anführer zu warten. Diesen hörte man draussen lauthals fluchen. Dem Poltern, Scheppern und Wiehern zufolge, musste der flinke Junge ihm eine wilde Jagd um die Hütte, über das Dach des Anbaues und durch die Ställe liefern. Einmal gab es so ein lautes Krachen, dass die Männer aufstanden und aus dem Fenster schauten.

„Verdammte Idioten! Sie machen die Zorcas ganz verrückt."

„Sie dir das an! Die Stallwand hat schon ein grosses Loch und der Junge rennt immer noch um den aufgebrachten Hengst herum."

Amanda stand derweil an der Feuerstelle und hielt das restliche Essen warm. In einem unbeobachteten Moment, warf sie rasch eine handvoll Brennnesselblätter in die Portion welche für Macnair bestimmt war.

Später, als der Mann mit Samuel am Kragen wieder in der Hütte erschien, brachte sie mit unbewegter Mine die beiden Schüsseln zum Tisch. Samuel wollte sich hinsetzen, doch er wurde unsanft in die Zimmerecke gestossen.

„Nichts da! Heute fällte dein Abendessen aus. Essen gibt's nur für anerkannte Anhänger des Lords. Ungezogene Lausbuben haben am Tisch nichts verloren."

Der junge Bursche stand hungrig in der Ecke und musste zusehen, wie die Männer seine Portion unter sich aufteilten. Als Amanda dem Henker seine Schüssel hinstellte, sagte sie mit einem komischen Unterton: „_Mahlzeit!_"

Macnair sah sie kurz an, nahm dann aber den Löffel und begann die dicke Gulaschsuppe zu essen. Die gefangene Herzogin gesellte sich zu Samuel, denn aus der jetzt magisch verriegelten Hütte konnte sie sowie nicht fliehen.

Der junge Schüler bemerkte, dass die Frau ihm zuzwinkerte. Dann deutete sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Macnair und grinste schelmisch. Doch erst als sie gespielt die Augen verdrehte und wieder grinste, begriff er: Sie musste irgendetwas mit dem Essen angestellt haben. Gespannt schaute er zum Tisch hinüber.

Die Todesser assen schweigend, nur Jugson fragte einmal: „Walden, was ist? Hast du ne Fliege in der Suppe?"

Der Angesprochene brummte und stocherte in seinem Essen herum. Dann zog er etwas Grünes aus der Suppe und wollte daran riechen. In diesem Moment begann Samuel zu betteln.

„Ach Meister, ich bin sooo hungrig."

Keine Antwort, doch Macnair steckte sich das Blatt unbesehen in den Mund.

Wieder Samuel: „Darf ich nicht auch einen Löffel voll? Bitte Meister, bitte!"

Rasch begann „Meister" Walden wieder zu essen und knurrte beim Kauen: „Nein! Du bekommst erst etwas, wenn du bewiesen hast das du kein Schwächling bist. Waschlappen werden unter uns Todessern nicht geduldet." Er spülte das Essen mit einem grossen Schluck Guinness runter und sagte noch: „Morgen in der Früh werde ich mit dem Zorca Hengst zur Jagd ausreiten. Du aber wirst bis zum Mittag die ganze Stallwand erneuern. – Von Hand und ohne Hilfe!"

Samuel machte ein entrüstet enttäuschtes Gesicht, bis niemand mehr zu ihm hinsah. Dann ass er zufrieden das belegte Brot, welches ihm Amanda zugesteckt hatte. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie Macnair seinen Topf bis zum letzten Krümel ausputzte. Da nichts passierte, blickte der Schüler fragend zur Herzogin. Diese flüstere leise: „Warts nur ab."

Es geschah aber den ganzen Abend nichts Besonderes. In der Nacht wurde Amanda wieder in den Eisenkäfig beim Fenster gesperrt. Samuel wurde mit einer langen Kette an das Fenstergitter gefesselt. Bevor der Henker in seinem geräumigen Zimmer mit dem bequemen Doppelbett verschwand, frotzelte er ironisch: „Gute Nacht ihr zwei, angenehme Träume wünsch ich euch."

Frustriert und wütend versuchte sich Samuel mit der Kette am Handgelenk zu arrangieren und legte sich auf der Strohmatratze zur Ruhe. Doch die Ruhe währte nicht lange. Kurz vor elf in der Nacht wurde er von Amanda geweckt.

„Psst, schau mal zur Türe," wisperte sie leise.

Er sah gerade noch, wie der grobschlächtige Henkersmann mit grossen Schritten aus der Hütte eilte.

„Jetzt geht's los!", kicherte die junge Frau.

„Was geht los?", fragte der Junge verwirrt.

Amanda winkte ihn zum Fenster und sie spähten hinaus. Macnair war in dem Freiluft-Klosett im Wald verschwunden. Bald darauf kam er mit einem erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Doch er lag noch keine halbe Stunde in seinem Bett, musste er schon wieder in den Wald hinaus rennen. Ständig hatte er nun einen quälenden Harndrang, der ihn unbarmherzig aus den Federn trieb. Bald drauf kam auch noch dieser fürchterliche Durst hinzu. Die Geiseln konnten beobachten, dass der gestresste Mann schlaftrunken zwischen Bett, Wasserfässern und Wald hin und her torkelte. Nach der dritten Runde nahm Walden eins der Fässer mit in den Wald und blieb gleich dort. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich ins Bett zu legen. Samuel und Amanda taten vom Fenster zurück und legte sich wieder schlafen. _**Wie war das doch gleich? Gute Ruhe und angenehme Träume?**_

Die beiden Gefangenen schliefen bis zum Morgen durch. Ob der Mann doch noch irgendwann zum Schlafen gekommen war, wussten sie nicht. Sie hörten nur die Todesser beim Frühstück über die äusserst schlechte Laune ihres Chefs diskutieren.

„Der Jagdritt heute ist abgesagt. Und ich weiss jetzt, wieso es Morgen-Grauen heisst."

„Warum?"

„_Warum__?_ Hast du schon bei Macnair reingeschaut? Der sieht heute Morgen aus wie das nackte Grauen und lamentiert über diffuses Unwohlsein. Er hat mich wegen der Störung so giftig angekeift, mir stehen jetzt noch die Haare zu Berge."

„Au weh, dann lassen wir die gehässige Krähe besser im Bett. Was musste er gestern auch so viel Guinness in sich reinschütten!"

„Ja, er ist ausgesprochen kratzbürstig. Apropos Trinken! Der Kerl hat zudem unseren ganzen Wasservorrat leer gesoffen. Jetzt müssen wir zum Waldweiher, die Fässer neu füllen."

Auf diese Weise kamen die Geiseln zu einem unverhofften Ausflug an den idyllisch gelegenen Waldsee in der Nähe von Ian MacLachlans CastelI. Sie mussten zwar die Fässer auf den Wagen laden und Wasser schöpfen. Aber Samuel musste dafür den Stall nicht reparieren und Amanda nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihre Haarnadel, mit dem typischen Katzenkopf der Mac Mountains, am Holzpfahl beim kleinen Steg zu befestigen. _**Ian ist doch der Nachbar-Chief meines Mannes, also können wir gar nicht so weit von der Heimat entfernt sein.**_

Die Todesser bemerkten das kleine Ding nicht. Aber der nächste Clansangehörige, welcher das Boot benutzen wollte, würde den Hinweis finden.

Es hatten alle am See eine erholsame Zeit, denn ohne den bärbeissigen Henker war die Gruppe viel lockerer. Am Nachmittag veranstalteten sie sogar ein Grill-Gelage, denn Rosier hatte zusammen mit Mulciber einen grossen Taubenschlag ausgeräumt. Deswegen gab es nun über dreissig Vögel, die sie über dem Feuer brieten und in ausgelassener Stimmung verspeisten. Nur, hatten die unvorsichtigen Männer damit einen grossen Fehler begannen. Nein, keiner bekam Bauchweh. Was denkt ihr nur wieder? ;-) Chieftain Ian, der hatte natürlich gar keine Freude, als ihm der Vogelwart mitteilte, dass seine gesamte Taubenzucht inklusive wertvoller Brieftauben gestohlen worden war.

So war es denn nicht verwunderlich, dass die Wildhüter später auf ihrer Suche nicht die Tauben, wohl aber die ungewöhnliche Haarnadel beim Steg fanden. Im Moment wusste noch niemand, wem das Schmuckstück gehörte. Aber es würde nicht lange dauern, bis die Haarnadel den Weg über die Gesetzeshüter und die Auroren, in die Hände des Herzogs finden würde.

Noch wähnten die Teufelsmagier ihr Versteck als sicher. Noch mussten die beiden Gefangenen ausharren und hoffen. Teamchef Macnair war am Abend zwar immer noch etwas knurrig. Doch er verzichtete auf grosse Sprüche und Machtdemonstrationen. Alle durften essen und trinken, was sie wollten. Er selber bestellte bei Amanda nur eine Bouillon und ein kleine Schüssel Haferbrei. Seine Kollegen hielten wohlweislich den Mund, als ihre gefangene Köchin die Krankenkost vor den Henker hinstellte. Walden war für sein unberechenbares Temperament und seine Brutalität im ganzen Todesser-Zirkel bekannt.

Seine egoistische Ader bekam alle zu spüren als er am nächsten Morgen die Aufgaben verteilte. Samuel hatte noch die Stallreparatur vor sich, Amanda musste die ganze Wäsche erledigen. Seine Kollegen schickte Macnair an einen Fluss der zwei Wegstunden entfernt lag. Sie sollten dort möglichst viele Fische fangen und auch gleich über dem Feuer trocknen. Er selber wollte einen Spazierritt unternehmen, während Nott auf die Gefangenen aufpassen musste.

So ging es in den nächsten Tage weiter. Wobei er es vor allem auf Samuel abgesehen hatte. Er liess den Jungen arbeiten bis er abends vor Erschöpfung fast umfiel. Amanda wurde im Keller eingesperrt, da sie zu oft dem gepeinigten Schüler half und ihn auch vor Schlägen und Fusstritten zu schützen versuchte.

Der einzige Trost für den jungen Burschen waren Amandas fröhliche Lieder, denen er Nachts vor dem Einschlafen gerne zuhörte. Die Frau liess sich weder durch Drohungen noch durch Prügel einschüchtern. Sie sang trotzdem von Hoffnung, Freiheit und der Rückkehr nach Hause.

Übersetzungsversuch der Autorin:

Dancing in the moonlight Tanze ich im Mondlicht

singing in the rain singe auch bei Regen

Always get we home again Immer kehren wir zurück nach Haus

Laughing in the sunshine Lache im Sonnenschein

runnig down the main laufe über's Land

Always get we home again Immer kehren wir zurück nach Haus

Bei den Worten über die Heimkehr schaute Samuel durch das vergitterte Fenster auf den Mond über dem nächtlichen Wald. Er hielt sich seine blaugeschlagenen Rippen und betete inständig, dass ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen möge. Im Kreise der Todesser herrschte vorwiegend Gewalt, Unterdrückung und Angst. Niemals würde er dieser menschenverachtenden Organisation um den Dunklen Lord beitreten. Der Enkel von Mister Olivander wollte nichts mehr, als wieder nach Hause. Heim zu seinem Grossvater, der ihn nach dem Tod seiner Eltern bei sich aufgenommen hatte.


	9. Showdown am Riff

**9. ****Showdown am Riff**

Da lag sie, die vertraute Haarnadel mit dem Katzenkopf. So oft hatte er sie in den Haaren seiner geliebten Frau gesehen. Vigilius sass an seinem Schreibtisch aus massivem Eichenholz und betrachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen das kleine Schmuckstück vor sich. Einerseits regte sich Hoffnung in seinem Herzen, dass man Amandas Aufenthaltsort gefunden hatte. Andererseits befürchtete er, dass die Haarnadel am See nur auf ihre Todesart hinwies. Das Ultimatum der Todesser war nämlich abgelaufen und er hatte ihre Forderung nach seinem Sohn nicht erfüllt. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sogar einen ihrer Spione aus dem Verkehr gezogen.

Er hob den Blick und schaute hinüber zu Ian Mac Lachlan und dem Auror Kingsley, die wartend neben dem Kamin standen. „Ja ich kenne diese Haarklammer. Es war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an meine Frau." Mit leiser Stimme bestätigte er die Vermutung des Chieftain und nahm das Erinnerungsstück in seine zitternden Hände. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, sie vor dem Stichtag zu finden. Hatte er sich zu wenig Mühe gegeben? War er ein Versager? Hatte seine junge Amy nun seine Unfähigkeit sie zu beschützen mit dem Leben bezahlen müssen? Oder bestand noch eine Chance seine Liebste aus den Händen der Todesser zu befreien?

„Wir haben am Fundort keine Leiche und auch keinen Hinweis auf eine Hinrichtung entdeckt." Chieftain Ian versuchte den Herzog aufzumuntern, denn er hatte den traurigen Blick und die zitternden Hände richtig gedeutet. „Das Einzige was wir gefunden haben, war eine Feuerstelle und einen Haufen Vogelknochen. – Die Diebe haben doch glatt alle meine Zuchttauben verspeist!", fügte er empört hinzu.

Vigilius lächelte schwach über die Randbemerkung seines Freundes und erhobt sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Also gut, solange es keine richtigen Beweise für ihren Tod gibt, ist Amanda für mich noch am Leben. Und solange noch ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer besteht, will ich sie suchen. Deshalb werde ich mich den Auroren ihrer Gruppe anschliessen, Mister Shacklebolt."

Ab jetzt galt es ernst. Ein ganzes Schwadron von qualifizierten Auroren unter dem Kommando des Chef-Aurors Kingsley und einige zivile Helfer standen bereit, um das vermutete Todesser-Lager im Distrikt an der Ostküste auszuheben. Bevor die ganze Truppe aufbrach, untersagte der Herzog seinem Sohn Silvius jegliche Ausflüge ins Freie. Sämtliche Bewohner sollten Acht geben, das der Junge das Manor nicht verliess. Bei Gefahr würden ihn die Männer von der Forstwacht und die Gardisten unter Einsatz ihres Lebens verteidigen.

Da die Anzahl der Einsatzkräfte mit mehr als fünfzehn den Transfer mit einem Portschlüssel verunmöglichte, kam der Vorschlag zu apparieren. Das hingegen gefiel Mr. Shacklebolt wiederum nicht. „Der Zielort ist nicht allen bekannt. Es ist schlecht, wenn wir verstreut und mit zeitlicher Verschiebung dort erscheinen. Ausserdem würde so viel Apparationsmagie an einem Ort unser Kommen vorzeitig verraten." Aus dem gleichen Grund wurde auch ein Anflug mit Besen verworfen. Da machte der Herzog den Vorschlag es mit seinem Transfermedium zu wagen. Neugierig folgten alle dem Mann in den Wald, wo er sie zu einem uralten knorrigen Baum führte. Direkt neben dem dicken Stamm entsprang die Quelle eines Flusses und die Krone war dicht mit dunkelgrünen lederigen Blättern gefüllt.

„Häuft die Gerätschaften an der Baumwurzel auf. Dann lehnt euch alle gleichzeitig gegen den Stamm. Wir werden am gewünschten Ziel ankommen, denn ich werde die Reise steuern."

Mac Mountain wurde von allen Seiten mit skeptischen Blicken eingedeckt.

Er verteidigte seinen Vorschlag. „He, wie haben keine Zeit zu Fuss hinzuwandern. Jede Stunde zählt! - Es ist doch nur eine Migratonie, ein Baum, der nur bei Quellen im Wald wächst und eine natürliche Art zu reisen zwischen zwei Bäumen der gleichen Art ermöglicht."

Noch immer wagte sich keiner näher an den seltsamen Baum, dessen zimtbraune Rinde in einem warmen Ton schimmerte.

Dann gab sich Kingsley einen Ruck. „Ach, stellt euch nicht so an. Sonst nehmen wir einen Kamin und jetzt nehmen wir eben diesen Baum. – Ian die Bäume, insbesondere die andere Migratonie neben dem Waldsee, waren doch in Ordnung als du gingst?" Der Angesprochene nickte kurz.

Erleichtert winkte der Herzog die übrigen Gruppenmitglieder heran. „Na also, tretet jetzt alle ganz nahe an den Baum und lehnt euch dagegen."

Jetzt stellte sich die ganze Mannschaft mit dem Rücken an den faltenreichen Stamm des Baumes und wartete. Kingsley hatte plötzlich das komische Gefühl als würden sich dünne tastende Finger unter seinen Armen durchschieben. Er wagte aber nicht nachzuschauen. Denn jetzt kribbelte es ihn überall, wie wenn sich feine Würzelchen um seinen ganzen Körper legten. Luft bekam er noch genug, aber bewegen konnte er sich keine Zentimeter und sehen konnte er auch nichts mehr. Dennoch hatte er keine Angst, das Geflecht über seinem Gesicht war fein wie Samt und er fühlte sich in dem engen Kokon seltsam geborgen. So lagen er und seine Kollegen einige Minuten in der warmen Umhüllung des seltenen Baumes. Von der Reise durch die Mutter Erde zu ihrem Zielort bekamen die Männer nichts mit. Erst als der kühle Wind ihre Körper umspielte, öffneten sie die Augen und traten erstaunt von der Migratonie am Waldsee zurück. Vorsichtig begann sie die Lage zu erkunden, doch der Herzog stapfte, ohne sich umzuschauen zum kleinen See. Auror Williamson wies ihn zornig an, doch leise zu sein und in Deckung zu bleiben.

„Macht euch keine Mühen, sie sind jetzt nicht da." Vigilius blickte sich nicht um, zeigte aber mit dem Arm auf ein Haselgebüsch seitlich von ihm. „Dahinten liegt der Knochenhaufen... und hier drüben an diesem Baum hatten sie die toten Tauben aufgehängt." Er blieb neben einer krummen Birke stehen, ohne sie aber eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Aber wie...?" Williamson war sprachlos, als er an der Birke feinen Federflaum und winzige Blutspuren fand. Im gleichen Moment bestätigte Kingsley die Knochen hinter dem Gebüsch.

„Ich habe von Weitem ein Federchen gesehen und der Abfallberg stinkt, für mein Empfinden, einen Kilometer gegen den Wind", brummte der Mann.

Die Auroren musterten ihn, beeindruckt von seiner unglaublich starken Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit.

„Und wo, sind die Taubendiebe jetzt?" fragte Kingsley den Herzog interessiert. Doch erst als alle sich hingesetzt hatten und sich absolut ruhig verhielten, gab er ihnen Antwort. Mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen drehte er sich konzentriert im Kreis. Dann verharrte er einen Augenblick und wies ihnen schliesslich zielsicher die Richtung. „Da entlang! Gar nicht weit von hier werden wir Sie finden!" Ein übermächtiger Drang loszulaufen, hatte sich des schwarzhaarigen Adeligen bemächtigt. Er konnte es nicht erklären. Doch er fühlte, dass seine Amanda ganz in der Nähe war und dass sie noch lebte. Diese untrügliche Gewissheit liess ihn fast kopflos durch den Wald laufen. _**Amy, mein Mädchen, ich werde alles tun, um dich zu retten!**_

Nur durch Shaklebolts verständnisvollem Appell an seine Vernunft blieb Vigilius im Verband der Gruppe. Je näher sie aber dem Ziel kamen, desto angespannter wurde die Köperhaltung des Herzogs. Er glich beinahe einem Bogen, dessen Pfeil jeden Moment von der Sehne schnellen würde. In Sichtweite der Jagdhütte musste Kingsley dann fast handgreiflich werden, um den nervösen Ehemann hinter der Aurorenvorhut zurückzuhalten.

In der Hütte war heute eine besonders düstere Stimmung. Nicht nur die Gefangenen, sondern auch die Todesser waren äusserst angespannt. Erst gestern war Macnair zum Lord zitiert worden. Er war nicht sehr lange weg, doch bei seiner Rückkehr blutete er aus Mund und Nase, auch in seinen Augen waren einige Äderchen geplatzt. Der Mann schwieg über die grausame Folter, mit der ihn Voldemort an seine Aufgabe erinnert hatte. Irgendein Ereignis, von dem Macnair nichts wusste, musste den Dunklen Lord sehr aufgebracht haben und er hatte seinen Zorn erbarmungslos am Teamführer ausgelassen. Dann musste Macnair noch weitere Flüche einstecken, weil sich seine Mannschaft zu auffällig benahm. Die Jagdhütte sei kein Ferienlager, sondern ein Ort wo er, der Henker, die Geiseln verbergen sollte. Verbergen und nicht im Wald spazieren führen!

Um bessere Kontrolle über die Situation zu haben, hatte Voldemort ihm einen Späher mitgegeben. Mit diesem Späher, einer hässlichen Harpie, auf der Schulter, war er dann zu seinen Kollegen in den Wald zurückgekehrt. Das Tier beobachte die anderen Todesser mit durchdringendem Blick, während Macnair erklärte, das der Vogel die Umgebung aus der Luft überwachen soll.

Am heutigen Tag waren die meisten der Todesser mit der Tarnung ihres Unterschlupfs beschäftigt. Der Chef der Gruppe stand draussen und kontrollierte, ob die Waldhütte auch wirklich unbewohnt aussah. Nott hatte derweil die undankbare Aufgabe Samuel „Sprachunterricht" zu erteilen. Er wusste, wenn sie nicht bald Fortschritte mit dem Jungen vorweisen konnten, würde es allen schlecht ergehen. Damit der Ravenclaw auch begriff, worum es ging, hielt er ihm erst einen Vortrag über die Hintergründe der ganzen Sache.

„Wir, die reinen Blutes sind, werden die Qualität der Magie in ihrer jetzigen Form beibehalten. Durch den Einfluss der Schlamblüter wird die Struktur des Zauberns geschwächt. Deshalb müssen wir die Vermischung um jeden Preis verhindern. IHM zu folgen ist unsere Aufgabe, ja unsere heilige Pflicht, wenn wir die Künste unserer reinblütigen Vorfahren vor dem Aussterben bewaren wollen."

Da Samuel nichts darauf erwiderte, sondern nur desinteressiert am Tisch sass und weiter das Geschirr abtrocknete, schlug Nott mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte. „Hey Kleiner! Hast du zugehört was ich dir eben erklärt habe?"

Jetzt hob Samuel den Kopf sah ihn mit Unschuldsaugen an und sagte: „Ja Papi, ich habe dich gehört."

Durch Theodors Körper ging einen Ruck und er stand einen Moment irritiert in der Küche. Papi? Was sollte denn das jetzt? Wie sollte er...? Dann beschloss er nicht auf die Betitelung einzugehen und befahl dem Schüler: „Nun denn, Tom Riddle der Erbe Slytherins wird bald die Macht erlangen. Wenn wir zurück im Castel sind, wirst du vor den Meister treten und ihm sagen: Ihr seid Lord Voldemort und werdet den Triumph über die Unwürdigen erringen."

Samuel hatte geschworen, sich nicht wie eine Kasperlpuppe dirigieren zu lassen. Er hatte bei seinem Grossvater gelernt, dass man seine inneren Werte niemals aufgegeben durfte. Er stand auf und belehrte mit todernster Mine den wartenden Mann: „Die Bittstellung eines Menschen in Not würde mein Ohr erreichen. Nicht aber das unangemessene Peitschenknallen eines halben Nichts!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Dieser Bursche war so was von stur! Gerade wollte Nott den aufmüpfigen Schüler packen und die Flausen aus ihm rausschütteln. Da hörte man von draussen einen lauten Schmerzensschrei. Alarmiert rannten alle mit gezückten Zauberstäben auf den Vorplatz der Hütte, wo der Henker mit der dämonischen Harpie zu kämpfen schien. Der grässliche Vogel hatte seine Klauen tief in Macnairs Schulter versenkt und versuchte sich mit ihm in die Lüfte zu erheben.

„Lass los! Ich habe verstanden. Ich habe verstanden! AAHHA lass los, du brichst mir noch den Arm!"

Endlich gab das grosse Federvieh den Henker frei und flog in Richtung Waldsee davon. Der Mann hielt sich seine malträtierte Schulter und stiess zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Eine Warnung! Feind am Anrücken. Die Hütte wird aufgegeben. Sie kommen vom Waldsee, wir ziehen uns sofort in Richtung Meer zurück. Los schnappt euch nur das Wichtigste und _lauft!_"

In den Wirren des rasanten Aufbruchs blieben einige Dinge liegen, die für die Auroren interessante Hinweise auf bevorstehende Aktionen liefern würden. Rosier wollte seine Steinschnitzerei auf keinen Fall zurücklassen. Deshalb war er der Letzte, welcher den Unterschlupf verliess.

Keine fünf Minuten später tauchten schon die ersten Auroren unter den Bäumen auf und sicherten das Gelände.

Nahe dem Ankerplatz einiger Fischerboote, schon in Sichtweite der schäumenden See, endete die Flucht am Rand der urwüchsigen Wälder. Stacks of Duncansby, wo Schottlands Gestade jäh im wilden Meer versinkt. Wo raue Strömungszungen das Land umspülen und der Zahn der Gezeiten am Felsen nagt.

Die Schergen des dunklen Magiers hatten es geschafft, sich an die Küste durchzuschlagen. Zwar war ein Nachzügler, natürlich Rosier, von den Auroren eingeholt und mit lähmenden Fesseln ausser Gefecht gesetzt worden. Doch der Haupttrupp mit Samuel versuchte sich, zwischen den Felsbrocken am zerklüfteten Strand, zu verstecken. Zu ihrem Leidwesen hatten die Auroren einen Mann bei sich, der auf unerklärliche Weise auch gut verwischte Spuren entdecken konnte. Der ausdauernde Fährtensucher aus den schottischen Wäldern schien die fliehenden Todesser förmlich riechen zu können. Wohin sie sich auch wandten, er blieb ihnen hartnäckig auf den Fersen. Zum Schluss standen sie an einem so ungünstigen Ort, dass sie den schützenden Wald nicht mehr ungesehen erreichen konnten. Ins Meer hinaus schwimmen wäre ihr sicherer Tod gewesen. Denn zwischen den Riffzacken herrschte eine solch starke Strömung, die auch einen guten Schwimmer mit sich riss. Disapparien hatten bereits zwei der Schwarzmagier vergeblich versucht. Die Verfolger hatten über dem ganzen Küstenabschnitt einen starken Schild errichtet. Auch einen Besen herbeizaubern war zu gefährlich, jeder Zauberspruch würde sofort den Auroren ihren Standort verraten. Der einzige Weg zu entkommen, wäre mit einem robusten Boot. Nott, der Unterführer zögert aber noch, denn es gab keinerlei Deckung und einen Pfad zu dem besagten Steg gab es auch nicht. Seine Gruppe würde dabei bestimmt entdeckt und bei dem Spiessrutenlauf zum Bootsanlegeplatz, müssten sie dann unweigerlich ihre Geisel zurücklassen. Der junge Samuel hatte wegen den kargen Mahlzeiten keine Reserven und war von der Kletterei über die vielen Felsen schon müde. Jetzt aber erkannte er seine einzige und letzte Chance lebend zu entkommen. Mit all seinen verbliebenen Kräften setzte sich der Schüler im unmöglichsten Moment zur Wehr und begann auch noch zu schreien: „Holt mich hier raus! _Polizei, Auroren hierher!"_

Die Kidnapper fuhren erschrocken zusammen und zischten leise: „Zum Donnerwetter, was fällt dir ein? Hör auf damit!" Nott und seine Kumpane zerrten den Jungen unter eine überhängende Klippe und versuchten ihm den Mund zu stopfen. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Der entführte Schüler wand sich wie ein Aal und trat mit den Füssen wild um sich. „Will nach Hause, lasst mich los! Aua, aua ... _Hilfe!_" Samuel liess sich kaum bändigen. Endlich gelang es, ihn auf den Boden zu drücken und ihm einen Knebel zwischen die Zähne zu zwängen. Die Männer richteten sich auf und zogen ihre verschnürte Geisel auf die Beine.

„_Zauberstäbe fallen lassen!_ Hände hinter den Kopf und zurücktreten!", hörten die entsetzten Kidnapper plötzlich hinter sich.

Die magische Polizei mit Shacklebolt an der Spitze hatte sie erwischt. Nott versuchte das entführte Kind als Schutzschild zu verwenden und drohte mit dem Tod der Geisel. Aber viel Chancen mit dem erschöpften Schüler zu entkommen, rechnete er sich nicht aus.

Noch bevor die Verhandlung zwischen den zwei Parteien richtig begonnen hatte, fragte Kingsley nach der zweiten Geisel. Nott und auch die anderen schwiegen hartnäckig. Nur der junge Bursche in ihrer Gewalt wollte mit Zeichensprache antworten. Aber Nott verstärkte seinen Würgegriff, als der Schüler versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien.

„Nicht! Aufhören! Lassen sie den Kleinen! Wenn er erstickt machen sie Sache nur noch schlimmer." Kingsley sah voller Besorgnis wie Samuel verzweifelt nach Luft rang und mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen in die Wolken über ihm starrte. _**Ich muss die Sache rasch beenden bevor er das Kind noch weiter quält oder gar mit in den Tod nimmt. - Ob der Bumerang-Trick auch bei einer Felswand funktioniert? Ich muss es einfach riskieren. Der Junge hat schon genug gelitten. Ich habe keine Zeit noch lange zu überlegen.**_

In diesem Moment bekamen die Auroren und ihr herzoglicher Fährtenleser die Antwort auf ihre Frage nach der zweiten Geisel. Eine triumphierende Stimme rief von der Klippe herunter: „Alle Auroren und ihre Begleiter sofort abziehen! Sonst sterben beide Geiseln und viele von euch ebenfalls."

_Macnair!_ Durchzuckte es den Herzog. Tatsächlich, der Henker stand mit seinem Opfer auf der hohen Klippe über dem Meer und lachte. Seine Drohung war teilweise ein Bluff, denn die Auroren waren in der Überzahl. Es stand Patt und der gefühllose Killer spielte auf Zeit.

„Deine Retter sind ja so was von unfähig, meine Süsse. Haben sie dir wenigsten dein Söhnchen mitgebracht? Er könnte Samuel Gesellschaft leisten. Das heisst, wenn der Nichtsnutz nicht schon erstickt ist."

Amanda stand steif neben dem selbstsicheren Macnair und seine höhnischen Worte prallten an ihr ab, wie die Brandung an dem Felsen auf dem sie sich befanden. Ihr Blick schweifte über die Gruppe der Auroren und blieb an dem Mann hängen, den sie liebte. Sie war sehr erleichtert, dass er ohne Silvius gekommen war.

Der Führer der magischen Polizeieinheit beriet sich hastig mit seinen Leuten, wie sie ohne Gefährdung der Geiseln die Verbrecher dingfest machen könnten.

Wie heller Bernstein funkelten die Augen des Herzogs als er den Blick seiner Ehefrau erwiderte und ihr zurief: „Hab keine Furcht. Die _Katze_ wird kommen, wenn er mit dir flieht."

Die Umstehenden sahen ihn verständnislos an, da sie sich keinen Reim daraus machen konnten.

Macnair aber krähte erbost zurück: „Ich werde nicht flüchten. Ich habe alle Trümpfe in der Hand und ihr werdet untergehen."

Amanda hatte unterdessen das heftige Wortgefecht zwischen Nott und Shacklebolt mitbekommen. Nott lehnte den Austausch von Samuel gegen den Aurorenanführer entschieden ab. Auch ein waffenloser Kingsley in Fesseln war ihm zu gefährlich.

Jetzt antwortete die gefangene Herzogin ihrem besorgten Gatten: „Rette zuerst Samuel! Um die Maus werde ich mich kümmern." Auch aus diesem Satz wurde keiner schlau. Ausser ihrem Ehemann verstanden alle nur Bahnhof.

Der Henker trat dicht zur gefesselten Amanda, fuhr ihr mit der Hand durch die schönen Locken und sagte zuckersüss: „Ruhe, schönes Täubchen. Ihr gehört alle mir!" Rasch musste Macnair einem harten Tritt ihrer spitzen Stiefel ausweichen und wandte sich dann gehässig lachend seinen Gegnern zu. Abschätzig musterte er Vigilius von oben herab und sagte in betont verächtlichem Tonfall: „Du alter, schwachsinniger Ziegenbock rettest gar nichts! Wenn es nicht einmal den Auroren gelingt, dann wirst du bornierter Lackaffe erst recht nichts erreichen. Kriech zurück in dein Zuckerschloss und lass dich von deinen Hofdamen verhätscheln."

Das war aber heftig! Das gesamte Aurorenteam schaute abschätzend zu ihrem adeligen Fährtenleser, wie er wohl reagieren würde. Eine solch beleidigenden Schimpfrede hatte der rechtschaffene Mann gewiss nicht verdient.

Kingsley stand bei Vigilius und wollte ihm sagen, er solle die schmählichen Worte ja nicht ernst nehmen. Doch der Herzog schnitt ihm mit einer ruhigen Handbewegung das Wort ab, schaute zu seiner Frau hinauf und antwortete ihr: „Wie du wünscht." – Er legte würdevoll beide Hände auf sein Herz und sagte in aufrichtiger Leidenschaft auf gälisch: „Ha güol akam orscht!" (Ich liebe Dich) Dann verbeugte er sich und begab sich gelassenen Schrittes abseits der Gruppe.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sah ihm besorgt nach, wie er zwischen den Sträuchern verschwand, doch er konnte sich jetzt nicht um den offenbar gekränkten Mann kümmern. Oben auf der Klippe tanzte der Henker schadenfroh um die gefangene Frau herum und unten auf dem steinigen Strand versuchte gerade Nott mit seiner Geisel abzuhauen. Ein scharfer Befehl von Kingsley und die Auroren stürmten vor. Im Handumdrehen waren die überrumpelten Todesser entwaffnet und gefesselt. Doch leider war es Nott gelungen mit Samuel um die Klippe herum zu verschwinden, bevor ihn ein Zauber traf. Shacklebolt und Macnair, die gegnerischen Anführer, fluchten über den unerwarteten Verlauf der Ereignisse. Walden Macnair trat an den Rand der Klippe, um nach seinem Kumpan Ausschau zu halten.

Einige Auroren rannten los in Richtung der Felsen, da hörte man jemand in panischer Angst aufschreien. Die Verfolger blieben stehen und lauschten in angespannter Haltung, doch nun war es totenstill.

_**Oh Gott der Junge,**_ dachte Kingsley entsetzt, _**lass es bitte nicht den Jungen sein!**_

Die unheilschwangere Stille war kaum mehr zu ertragen, da kam jemand um die Klippe herum. – Vigilius Mac Mountain! Und er trug den leicht verletzten Samuel auf den Armen.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Reihen der Auroren. Zwei Assistenten und ein Psychologe, die im Hintergrund gewartet hatten, eilten nun herbei und nahmen den verängstigten, schluchzenden Schüler in ihre Obhut.

„Der geflüchtete Todesser liegt mit gebrochenem Genick hinter den Steinen", informierte Mac Mountain die Beamten des Ministeriums.

Da hallte eine weibliche Stimme fröhlich über den Strand: „Friede und Freiheit sollen immer siegen!" Dem glücklichen Ausruf folgte ein verzweifelter Schrei: „Nein! Du verrückte Hexe, . . . aahh!"

Amanda war es gelungen ihre schmalen Hände aus den Fesseln zu befreien und war gegen ihren unachtsamen Entführer angerannt. Da der Henker immer noch am Rand des Felsens stand, taumelte er jetzt über die Kante der Klippe und riss Amanda mit sich in die Tiefe. Sein Schrei endete abrupt und man hörte das fürchterliche Knacken von brechenden Knochen, als die beiden Körper auf die spitzen Zacken des Riffs aufschlugen.

Im ersten Schock rührte sich niemand. Dann machte Mac Mountain einige Schritte zum Wasser hin. Schnell eilte Williamson auf ihn zu und hielte ihn zurück. Die starke Strömung beim Riff hätte ihn unweigerlich ins offene Meer hinausgezogen. Die Bergung der Leichen musste mit angeleinten Booten vorgenommen werden. Während den Vorbereitungen stand Vigilius wie versteinert am Ufer und wurde vorsorglich von zwei Auroren überwacht. Seinem teilnahmslosen Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entnehmen, was er fühlte. Aber der Herzog starrte ununterbrochen auf den zerschmetterten Körper seiner Frau und auf das viele Blut im Wasser. Als dann die Boote mit ihrer schauerlichen Fracht zurückkamen, drehte er sich plötzlich um und marschierte unaufhaltsam ins Landesinnere. Seine Wächter folgten ihm in einigem Abstand. Doch schon im ersten Wald, den sie durchquerten, verloren sie seine Spur. So sehr sie auch suchten, der Herzog war und blieb verschwunden. Auch der anwesende Psychologe konnte nicht ermessen, wohin er wohl gegangen war. Da Mac Mountain keine Emotionen gezeigt hatte, war es schwierig sein Gemütszustand abzuschätzen. War er im Zorn auf Todesserjagd gegangen? Verkroch er sich traurig in einer Höhle? War er froh, dass die enorme Anspannung endlich vorbei war? Oder rannte er einfach ziellos durch die Gegend, da ihm der Schock den Verstand geraubt hatte? Er konnte inzwischen überall sein. Der vermisste Mann war von dem Unglücksort weggelaufen. Aber wohin, das wusste keiner.

Die Auroren von Kingsleys Gruppe kümmerten sich um die Überführung der sterblichen Überresten Amandas. Der junge Schüler war so mit den Nerven fertig, dass er noch nicht nach Hogwarts oder zu seinem Grossvater zurückkehren konnte. Er wurde von den Krankenpflegern in die Spezialabteilung für magische Geiselopfer ins St. Mungo gebracht. Unter den Heilern gab es einen anerkannten Jugendpsychologen, der dem zitternden Jungen bestimmt helfen konnte, die schrecklichen Erlebnisse aufzuarbeiten.

Wer dem Sohn der getöteten Herzogin die traurige Nachricht überbringen sollte, wusste man zuerst nicht. Dann übernahm diese Aufgabe Mr. Snape. Trotz eigener Trauer, gelang es Severus einigermassen die Botschaft zu überbringen. Da er als Lehrer in Hogwarts gebraucht wurde und Vigilius noch immer verschollen war, übergab er Atrox Missor die weitere Betreuung seines Neffen. Wenigstens gab es nirgends Anzeichen, dass der Herzog in die Hände von Lord Voldemort gefallen war.

Silvius nahm die schlimmen Nachrichten im ersten Moment ziemlich gefasst entgegen und weinte nur, als der Sarg seiner Mutter in die Kappelle getragen wurde.

Aus Dùnbally, der befestigten gut ausgebauten Handelsstadt im Zentrum des Reiches, kamen die offiziellen Verwaltungsmitglieder angereist. Sie wollten sich vom Tod der Herzogin und dem Verschwinden ihres Volksführers überzeugen. Die Sichtung der Leiche schlug ihnen so aufs Gemüt, dass sie den Angehörigen diesen Anblick ersparen wollten. So untersagten sie den Männern im Aufbahrungsraum, den Sarg in Gegenwart des Sohnes zu öffnen. Die Bestimmung eines neuen Führers, lehnten sie ab. Diese Massnahme sei frühestens drei Monate nach dem Verschwinden des bisherigen Anführers ein Thema, wobei der Sohn des Herzogs dabei eine Vorrangstellung haben werde.

Missor versuchte mit Silvius, über den Tod seiner Mutter zu reden. Doch dieser wich dem Thema immer aus. Silvius hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm im eigenen Haus bei jedem zweiten Schritt der Boden unter den Füssen weggezogen. Er wollte sich jemandem anvertrauen, von dem er voll und ganz verstanden wurde. Wieder stand er beim Eingangstor und hörte Schritte, die sich näherten. Voller Hoffnung drehte er sich um und wurde wieder enttäuscht. Missor war herangekommen und wollte ein Gespräch mit ihm beginnen. Silvius wandte sich frustriert dem Jäger zu: „Nein!" blockte er seinen Freund ab, bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

„Warum? Was nein...?" wollte Missor erstaunt wissen.

„Es ist... Nein... Du...du bist...falsch!" stiess der Junge hervor und hastete dann aus der Eingangshalle.

Atrox Missor blieb irritiert und ziemlich unglücklich in der Halle zurück. _**Falsch? Was an mir ist falsch?**_ Er liess sich gleich beim Eingang des Manors auf einen Sessel im Wartebereich der Arztpraxis sinken und grübelte über den Vorwurf seines jungen Freundes. Eine Weile später riss ihn Dr. Aarons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jägermeister Missor was kann ich für sie tun?"

Erleichtert über die unerwartete Hilfe, in Form des hausinternen Arztes, erhob sich Atrox Missor und folgte dem Mann in die Praxisräume.

Aaron horchte auf, als er den Grund von Missors Besuch hörte. „Bitte setzten sie sich und erzählen sie mir alles ganz genau."

Während der Jäger berichtete, machte sich der Arzt einige Notizen und sagte dann: „So, sie sagen er redet praktisch gar nicht über den Tod seiner Mutter. Essen tut er normal? ... Nicht? Ha, meistens nur einen halben Teller. Hm, und nach dem Essen erbricht er die Mahlzeit oder ist ihm schlecht? So was haben sie nie bemerkt? ... Gut. Wie steht es mit dem Tag-Nacht Rhythmus, schläft Silvius in der Nacht durch. ... Das ist alles bestens. Doch was haben sie am Anfang erwähnt? Wie oft steht er am Eingangstor?"

„Mindestens zweimal pro Tag wenn nicht mehr. Dabei sieht er oft aus als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, schüttelt aber jedes Mal geistesabwesend den Kopf und geht wieder hinein. Mich bemerkt er schon, zeigt aber eine immer stärkere Ablehnung gegenüber meiner Person. - Es ist nicht nur die Trauer, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dem Jungen. Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Deshalb bin ich froh, dass ich zu Ihnen kommen durfte."

Aaron seufzte betrübt und antwortete: „Es überrascht mich nicht, dass Silvius in seinem Trauerprozess blockiert ist. So etwas in der Art habe ich fast schon erwartet. – Bitte nehmen sie sein abweisendes Verhalten nicht persönlich. Es ist die Situation, gegen die sich der Junge wehrt. Drängen sie ihn nicht weiter zu einem Gespräch, warten sie bis er von selber auf sie zukommt."

Missor schaute den Mann erstaunt an. „Sie haben so etwas erwartet? Dann wissen sie, was ihm fehlt? Braucht er vielleicht Medikamente?"

Der Arzt nickte: „Ja, ich denke ich weiss, was ihm fehlt. Medikamente braucht der Junge nicht. - Ich werde möglichst schnell mit Silvius zusammensitzen. Mal sehen, wie ich ihm am besten helfen kann."


	10. Lius und Venja

10. Lius und Venja

Silvius sass in seinem Zimmer und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Seine lieben Eltern waren tot oder unauffindbar und mit seinem besten Freund hatte er sich jetzt auch noch zerstritten. Dabei hatte er den Jäger gar nicht so heftig anfahren wollen. Nun war die Situation so unerträglich geworden, dass er sich wünschte, er könne die vorwurfsvollen Worte rückgängig machen.

Da klopfte es und mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete sich die Türe. Doch nicht Missor, sondern der Arzt des Manors betrat das Zimmer und setzte sich Silvius gegenüber an den Tisch. _**Warum kommt mein Hausarzt heute zu mir? Ich bin doch nicht krank. Nur weil ich in den letzten Tagen nicht so viel gegessen habe, wird er wohl keinen Krankenbesuch machen.**_ Der Knabe lies zu, dass ihm der Mann vertraulich eine Hand auf den Arm legte und leicht festhielt.

„Ich möchte mit dir über deine Eltern reden und vielleicht kannst du mir erzählen, was sie dir bedeuten. Oder besser, wie wichtig dir Amanda war", leitete der Arzt das Gespräch mit dem Halbweisen ein.

Der junge Bursche schaute seinem Arzt, der ihn schon als kleines Kind betreut hatte, in die Augen. „Amanda.. meine Mum..." Silvius Stimme brach, er verlor einen Moment die Fassung und blickte zur Seite.

Dr. Aaron strich ihm mitfühlend über die Hände und fragte: „Ist es noch zu schwer? Möchtest du lieber ein andermal reden?"

Der Junge schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, nein es geht schon wieder. Ich kann nicht immer davor weglaufen, sonst erdrückt es mich." Er atmete tief durch, bevor er weitersprach. „Sie haben Recht, Schweigen hilft nicht. Irgendwie bin ich jetzt doch froh, dass sie gekommen sind." Silvius nahm einen Schluck Fruchtsaft aus dem Glas neben ihm, um seinen trockenen Mund anzufeuchten. „Es ist vor allem die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der sie mich lieb hatte, die mir fehlt. Ich konnte mit allen Problemen zu ihr kommen, immer hatte sie Zeit für mich. Aber ich weiss, dass Mum tot ist und nie mehr wieder kommt. – Ja, es tut mir weh, wie sie vorhin gemerkt haben. Ich fühle eine Leere in mir, die nicht so schnell vergehen wird. Mit der Zeit werde ich mich damit abfinden können, aber ..." Silvius machte eine kleine Pause. Der Mediziner bemerkte ein zunehmendes Zittern der Hände, sagte aber nichts. So fuhr sein Gegenüber mit leicht verzweifeltem Unterton fort. „Aber noch schlimmer zu ertragen ist es, nicht zu wissen, wo mein Vater sich aufhält. Es ist schon eine Woche her, seit meine Mutter ermordet wurde. Die Totenwächter mit dem Sarg sind längst eingetroffen, nur er kam nicht mit zurück. Ich fühl mich so allein gelassen, nicht einmal eine Nachricht hat mein Dad mir geschickt! - Er ist einfach spurlos verschwunden ..." Silvius hielt inne, da Dr. Aaron den Kopf schüttelte.

_**Der arme Junge. Silvius wünscht sich sehnlichst seinen Vater herbei. Solange seine engste Vertrauensperson fehlt, kann er den Verlust nicht richtig verarbeiten. **_Es schien sogar, als hätte das unerklärliche Verschwinden seines Vaters dem jungen Burschen mehr zugesetzt als Amandas Tod. Deshalb sagte Aaron jetzt: „Der Herzog ist nicht weg, mein Junge. Vigilius ist schon seit drei Tagen wieder zurück im Manor."

Silvius schoss aufgeregt in die Höhe und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab: „_Was__?_ Er ist zurück, wieso habe ich ihn dann nicht gesehen? Ich wollte mit ihm reden, wo ist er denn?"

„Junge, dein Vater ist bei mir. Ich habe ihn bis auf Weiteres in einem der beiden Krankenzimmer meiner Arztpraxis untergebracht", kam zögerlich die Antwort des Mediziners. _**Es war nicht richtig von mir die Rückkehr des Vermissten zu verschweigen. Der Junge braucht unbedingt seinen Vater, egal in welcher Verfassung. **_Silvius entsetzte Reaktion über die Antwort zeigte deutlich, wie sehr ihm das Wohl seines Vaters am Herzen lag. „_Krankenzimmer__? _Ist mein Dad verletzt, kann ich ihm helfen? Ihn pflegen? Nun sagen sie schon!"

„Nein, keine Angst, verletzt ist er nicht." _**Zumindest nicht körperlich**_ fügte Aaron in Gedanken hinzu. Dann schaute er sorgenvoll zur Türe und seufzte schwer.

„Aber aus welchen Gründen ist er dann auf der Krankenabteilung?"

„Nun zum einen, um ihn etwas abzuschirmen. Damit er nicht immer wieder die gleichen Fragen über Amanda beantworten muss." Der Arzt machte eine Pause.

„Und zum Andern ...?"

„Zum Andern, weil er ... Es ist am Besten du kommst mit und du schaust selbst, wie es um ihn steht. – Er war kaum mit Worten erreichbar, als ich ihm spät abends zufällig in der Eingangshalle begegnete und ihn in meine Behandlungsräume mitnahm. In dem breitgestellten Zimmer hat er schon kurz darauf niemanden mehr an sich herankommen lassen. Deswegen gelang es uns auch nicht, ihm zu helfen. Wenn mein letzter Versuch auch keine Veränderung bringt, bin ich mit meinem Latein am Ende."

Der junge Mac Mountain schaute den Arzt erschrocken an. „Bitte bringen sie mich sofort zu meinem Vater! Egal, was ist, ich will bei ihm sein."

Silvius folgte Aaron rasch hinaus auf den Korridor. Doch als er ganz in der Nähe zwei Männer bemerkte, die gerade ein Hirschgeweih an der Wand befestigten, trat er zu ihnen und räusperte sich verlegen. „Ehm, Bruder, darf ich dich kurz stören?"

Atrox Missor drehte sich um und erblickte seinen Praktikanten in Begleitung des Arztes. „Bruder?" fragte er unsicher, den Vorwurf der Falschheit noch in den Ohren.

Der Jüngling schielte zum neugierig blickenden Forstkollegen, der neben dem Jägermeister stand. Dann nahm er seinen Freund am Arm, zog ihn etwas beiseite und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ja, mein lieber Bruder. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass du nicht mein Vater bist."

Missor guckte etwas erstaunt aus der Wäsche.

„Ich hoffe, mein _Bruder_ kann mir verzeihen", bat ihn darauf Silvius mit treuherzigem Blick.

Langsam begann es dem Jäger zu dämmern. Er lächelte erleichtert und nickte. „Gibt es denn Neuigkeiten?"

„Ich werde es dir berichten, sobald ich mehr weiss" versprach der Junge, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Eine Etage tiefer in einem anderen Bereich des Manors. Der Pfleger hatte gerade seinen Rundgang beendet und trug resigniert das unberührte Mittagessen aus dem Zimmer eines Patienten. Wieder hatte er vergeblich versucht, dem seelenkranken Mann etwas Nahrung zu geben. Der langhaarige Patient sass bleich mit rotgeweinten Augen am Tisch des Krankenzimmers. Sein Rücken war vor Gram gebeugt und seine einst so prachtvollen schwarzen Haare, hingen in matten Strähnen am Kopf herunter. Die Art seiner Kleidung wies ihn als adeligen Herren aus, doch das Gewand war inzwischen völlig zerknittert und roch muffig. Das alles schien aber dem unrasierten Mann egal zu sein. Er schob seine Tasse mit kaltem Kräutertee monoton auf dem Tisch hin und her, ohne davon zu trinken. Seine müden Augen waren zwar auf den Tisch gerichtet, doch er nahm nichts wahr. Vor seinem geistigen Auge erschienen immer wieder die entsetzlichen Bilder seiner toten Frau. Der verwitwete Herzog hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und er fröstelte in einer inneren Kälte, die seit Beginn seiner Nahrungsverweigerung letzte Woche immer intensiver wurde. Das Sodbrennen und der Hungerschmerz waren durch Gewohnheit in den Hintergrund getreten. Und seine zunehmende Schwäche durch Mangelernährung nahm er gleichgültig hin. _**Was ist die Welt noch ohne Amandas herzlichem Lachen. Mein liebenswertes Mädchen mit den schönen dunkelgrünen Augen; nie mehr werde ich dich in die Arme nehmen können. - Hätte ich... Wenn... Vielleicht wärst du dann noch am Leben. Ach Amy...!**_ Wie ein Schwert zerschnitten ihm Selbstvorwürfe die Brust und liessen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Das Geräusch der hereinkommenden Besucher erreichte Vigilius nicht, zu stark hatte er sich schon von der Umwelt abgekapselt. Wieder schob er die Tasse von einer Tischkante zur anderen.

Erst als jemand seinen Kopf berührte, ihn streichelte und dann behutsam begann seine wirre Mähne zu kämmen, hielt der trauernde Mann in seinen Bewegungen inne. _**Amanda!**_ Durchzuckte es ihn. _**Nein, sie ist tot. Aber . . . wer ausser ihr weiss, dass ich das sanfte Kämmen meiner Haare und das Streicheln der Ohren so sehr mag? **_Nun sass Vigilius ganz still und seine zuvor verhärmten Gesichtszüge wurden weicher.

In einigem Abstand lehnte Aaron an der Wand und hatte sein Sorgenkind genau beobachtet. Jetzt nickte er Silvius, der mit einem Kamm hinter seinem Vater stand, aufmunternd zu. Die klassische Medizin mit all ihren Tabletten und Spritzen hatte kläglich versagt, doch nun schien sich doch noch eine Chance aufzutun. _**Was für eine Ironie! Der Junge muss mir, dem Fachmann, erst den richtigen Weg aufzeigen. **_Silvius wusste instinktiv, wie er seinem gebrochenen Vater am Besten helfen konnte.

Dann, als der Sohn die letzte Strähne entwirrt hatte, ging er zum Waschtisch und tauchte ein weiches Tuch ins warme Wasser. Gleich darauf spürte Vigilius, wie ihm jemand liebevoll die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht wusch. Wärmende Zuneigung drang in sein vor Trauer erfrorenes Herz und er drehte sich zu seinem Wohltäter um.

Erschrecken, Schuld und zaghafte Freude huschten kurz hintereinander über das Gesicht des Trauerenden, als er Silvius gewahr wurde. Mit grossen Augen schaute er zu seinem Sprössling auf. Dann hob er zögernd die Hand und berührte Silvius Gesicht, wie um zu prüfen, ob sein Sohn auch wirklich da war._** Wie konnte ich nur meinen Jungen vergessen? Amanda wird mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich unseren Junior im Stich lasse.**_

Der Junge nahm die Hand seines Vaters, drückte sie an seine Wange und sagte leise: „Du bist nicht allein. Wir gehören zusammen. – Du hast mir gegen die Angst geholfen, nun werde ich dich in der Zeit der Trauer stützen. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen."

Vigilius warf sich gerührt in die Arme des nun knienden Burschen und antwortete heiser: „Was habe ich für einen tapferen Sohn. Und ich bin so ein schlechtes Vorbild." Er sah an sich herunter. „Ich glaube, ich sollte duschen gehen."

„Ja, baden wäre keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde dir frische Kleider herbringen." Silvius strich seinem Vater liebevoll über den Kopf und Vigilius trank endlich seine Teetasse aus. Sein eigenes Kind war sehr wohl ein Grund, um weiterzuleben. Einen wichtigeren Grund, konnte es gar nicht geben.

Silvius konnte seinen Vater überreden, zuerst noch etwas Suppe zu essen. Dann stand Mac Mountain auf. Doch er war so schwach, dass seine Beine schon nach wenigen Schritten zu zittern begannen und er ins Wanken geriet. Dr. Aaron sprang rasch hinzu und gemeinsam führten sie ihn zum Badezimmer. Dann ging Silvius los, um frische Kleider zu besorgen. Erst als sein Sohn den Raum verlassen hatte, willigte der Herzog ein, dass sein Leibarzt ihm beim Ausziehen half. Ins Wasser steigen, das schaffte Vigilius gerade noch. Doch kaum hatte er sich ins dampfende Badewasser gesetzt, wich auch noch das letzte bisschen Kraft aus seinem ausgemergelten Körper. Deshalb lag der Herzog ganz matt in der Badewanne, unfähig sich selber zu säubern. Bisher hatte Vigilius immer für andere sorgen und für ihr Recht kämpfen müssen. _**Und nun kann ich mir nicht einmal mehr alleine das Gesicht waschen.**_ Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt, wie eben jetzt. Ratlos starrte er ins Wasser, als er eine sanfte Berührung am Arm verspürte.

„Jeder ist einmal krank und braucht Unterstützung." Dr. Aaron kniete neben der Wanne, um mit dem Badenden auf gleicher Höhe zu sein. Mac Mountain war ihm sehr dankbar dafür. So hatte er nicht das unangenehme Gefühl, von oben herab angestarrt zu werden. Nun nahm der Hausarzt Waschlappen und Seife zur Hand, dann begann er, mit ruhigen Bewegungen, seinen kraftlosen Patienten zu waschen. Die intime Körperpflege durch Dr. Aaron konnte Vigilius einigermassen akzeptieren. Dieser sah ihn als kranken Mann, der betreut werden musste und nicht als schwachen, hilflosen Vater. Mac Mountain hätte sich furchtbar geschämt, wenn sein Sohn ihn gebadet hätte. Später, als das Bad beendet war, musste der Arzt Pfleger Marco hinzurufen, um den adeligen Patienten wieder aus der Badewanne herauszuheben. Bald darauf lag Vigilius mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, gut zugedeckt im Bett seines eigenen Zimmers.

Silvius wollte ihm nun die Gewänder bringen. Doch Aaron meinte, er solle ihn jetzt nicht stören. „Die Woche intensivster Trauer praktisch ohne Essen und Schlaf hat ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Die abrupte Rückkehr in die Realität, die Verdauung der ersten Mahlzeit und das warme Bad, haben ebenfalls an seinen Reserven gezehrt. Wenn er jetzt endlich Ruhe findet, ist das gut. Dein Vater soll sich gesund schlafen. Das ist im Moment das Beste für ihn." Der Sohn versprach, ihn nicht zu wecken und setzte sich vorsichtig neben seinem Vater auf den Bettrand. Kein Geräusch unterbrach die Stille im Raum. Besorgt beugte er sich vor und legte dem reglosen Vigilius eine Hand auf den Brustkorb. _**Daddy darf nicht auch noch sterben! Ah, nein, er atmet noch. **_ Am liebsten wäre der Junge zum Herzog ins Bett gekrochen und hätte ihn in die Arme genommen. Doch er befürchtete, ihn damit aufzuwecken. So blieb er am Bettrand sitzen.

Er sass aber noch nicht lange dort, da ging abermals die Türe auf. Silvius schaute verblüfft auf die Besucherin. Dann erhob er sich und ging ihr entgegen um sie zu begrüssen. „_Tante Venja!_ Was machst du denn hier? Mit deinem Besuch habe ich jetzt am wenigsten gerechnet. Du wolltest doch für drei vier Jahre im Norden oben in Avaldi bleiben."

Die Frau mit ockerfarbenen Haaren und den gletscherblauen Augen schüttelte ihm die Hand und erwiderte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Hallo Silvius. Ja, ich war bis vor kurzem noch bei Nathan in Avaldi. Aber dann hat er irgendwie gespürt, dass hier bei euch etwas nicht stimmt und hat mich losgeschickt. Ich soll dich von deinem Grossvater ganz herzlich grüssen."

„Danke Tante Venja und richte Grossvater viele liebe Grüsse von uns aus. Es tut gut wissen, dass jemand an einen denkt", antwortete Silvius ihr.

Venja fuhr fort: „Wie ich eben von Dr. Aaron erfahren habe, lag Nathan mit seiner Ahnung ganz richtig. Es ist ein schmerzlicher Verlust für meinen armen Bruder und auch du Silvius hast nach dem Tod deiner Mutter eine schwere Zeit vor dir. Ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben, um euch beizustehen." Sie betrachtete mitleidig den schlafenden Herzog und seufzte: „Mein feinfühliger Bruder. Harte Schale, weicher Kern. So war Lius schon immer. Er kann vieles wegstecken, ohne das man ihm etwas anmerkt. Erreicht man aber sein Innerstes, ist er so zerbrechlich wie Glas. - Amanda war seine erste und einzige grosse Liebe. Mit ihrer Ermordung haben sie ihn zutiefst verletzt. Schlimmer hätte ihn der dunkle Lord kaum mehr treffen können." Dabei warf Venja einen vielsagenden Blick auf den jungen Sohn ihres Bruders Vigilius. Wie der Junge doch seinem Vater glich. Nur in der Augen- und Haarfarbe unterschieden sie sich. Die feinlinigen Gesichtszüge und seine schönen kupferbraunen Augen verliehen ihm etwas Vornehmes. Doch die geschwungenen Augenbrauen und das dichte gelockte Haar, gaben seiner Ausstrahlung einen Hauch von verwegener Wildheit, welche von dem stolzen Zug um seinen Mund nur noch verstärkt wurde.

„Mir ist nichts passiert, ich wurde nicht gefangen. Die Todesser haben mich nicht gesehen und wissen auch gar nicht, wie ich aussehe", beeilte sich Silvius zu sagen. Seine Tante nickte und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum erschöpften Familienoberhaupt hinüber, der sich gerade im Bett drehte und im Traum etwas murmelte. Als Vigilius später aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwachte, war er freudig überrascht, seine ältere Schwester neben sich sitzen zu sehen. Im Kreise seiner Lieben fühlte er sich geborgen und Venjas mütterliches Wesen liessen ihn seinen Seelenschmerz etwas vergessen.

In den nächsten Tagen konnte sich der Herzog der Fürsorge seiner Betreuer kaum erwehren. Venja, Dr. Aaron und Silvius wetteiferten, dem geschwächten Mann die beste Pflege angedeihen zu lassen. Es gab nun täglich fünf kleine Mahlzeiten, bei denen er immer Gesellschaft hatte. Nie musste Vigilius alleine essen, so hatte er auch mehr Appetit und legte wieder etwas an Gewicht zu. Aaron übernahm das therapeutische Baden mit Wassergymnastik gegen die steifen Gelenke. Venja kam jeden Morgen vor dem Frühstück, rasierte ihren jüngeren Bruder Lius und wusch seine entzündeten Augen mit kaltem Teesud aus. Silvius beschwatzte ihn, mindestens einmal am Tag ein Glas frischgepressten Orangensaft zu trinken. „Weißt du wegen den Vitaminen und das Fruchtfleisch ist gut für die Verdauung", wurde Mac Mountain von seinem Sohn belehrt. Zudem ging der Junge täglich mit seinem Vater an der frischen Luft spazieren. Bei jedem ihrer Rundgänge trafen sie irgendwo auf Missor, bewaffnet mit seiner Armbrust. Einmal reparierte er den Gartenzaun, einmal war er dabei vor dem Tor die Alpakas zu scheren, ein andermal sass er in der Gartenlaube und schnitzte neue Pfeile. Nach der Versöhnung mit Silvius wollte der treue Mann um so mehr seinen geschwächten Herren und dessen lieben Sohn beschützen. Die Wachsamkeit des Jägers wurde dann auch der spionierenden Harpie zum Verhängnis. Mit einem meisterhaften Schuss erlegte er das Vogelwesen in luftiger Höhe, noch bevor es Informationen weitertragen konnte.

Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit um seine Person gefiel dem Herzog zuerst noch. Aber die Erfahrung sich Erholen zu dürfen, war völlig neu für ihn.

Auch wenn einige aussenstehende Lairds dachten, der vornehme Herr Mountain werde sowieso jeden Tag von vorne bis hinten bedient, war dem nicht so. Als Herr über grosse Ländereien und Chef seiner Gefolgschaft hatte er viele Verpflichtungen und oftmals schwerwiegende Entscheidungen zu fällen. Vigilius war bestimmt _keine_ verzärtelte Majestät. Deshalb musste er erst lernen, sich verwöhnen zulassen und einfach einmal nichts zu tun. Dass er jeden Abend schon um acht Uhr zu Bett gehen sollte, fand er zwar unnötig. Doch er fügte sich in alter Gewohnheit dem Wunsch seiner lieben Schwester und legte sich immer früh zum Schlafen nieder. Die einfühlsamen Gespräche die Venja mit ihm führte, bevor er einschlief, taten seiner Seele wohl. Und die täglichen Problemchen, mit denen Silvius zu ihm kam um seinen Rat einzuholen, liessen ihn spüren, dass er jetzt doppelt gebraucht wurde. Nämlich als Vater _und_ als Mutter. Die Anwesenheit seiner Familienmitglieder gab ihm auf diese Weise Kraft, den schweren Verlust zu verwinden. Doch je kräftiger er wurde und je besser es ihm wieder ging, desto mehr begann ihn die umsorgende Pflege und die intensive Betreuung zu stören.

„Sie müssen mich nach dem Baden nicht mehr mit Salbe einreiben. Die roten Scheuerstellen von der schmutzigen Kleidung sind doch schon viel besser und auch in der Leistengegend juckt es fast nicht mehr. Was meinen sie? . . . Nein ich will keinen Rückfall riskieren. Also gut, weitermachen bis es ganz ausgeheilt ist." Der adelige Patient sah ein, dass die Behandlung mit der Heilsalbe nicht zu früh abgebrochen werden durfte.

Aber zum Mittagessen wollte er nicht schon wieder eine eiweissangereicherte Gemüsesuppe. Ein saftiges Steak und feine Bratkartoffeln musste her! Mit etwas anderem gab er sich nicht zufrieden.

Venja durfte ihm zwar weiterhin Augentropfen verabreichen, da seine Augen immer noch empfindlich waren. Rasieren hingegen, wollte er sich wieder selber. Und der Spaziergang um den Garten vor dem Tor war ihm viel zu langweilig. Silvius musste mit ihm den steilen Gebirgspfad auf den Gemssprung hinauf klettern. Hoch aufgerichtet stand Mac Mountain in seiner gelben Robe dann auf den Felsen, der Wind zerzauste seine tiefschwarzen, langen Haare und der Mann genoss die herrliche Aussicht über sein Reich.

„Jetzt ist er über den Berg" sagte Aaron zu Venja. Die beiden stand weiter unten auf einer ebenen Bergwiese und schauten hinauf zu den schroffen Felszacken. „Ja, der Berglöwe ist zurück und sammelt seine Kräfte," erwiderte die Schwester des Herzogs erleichtert. Silvius spürte ebenfalls die frische Stärke, die von Vigilius ausging und freute sich, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen zu haben. Die Trauer hatte Vater und Sohn zusammengeschweisst. Ihr Liebstes war ihnen auf grausame Weise entrissen worden. Aber Amanda war eine lebensfrohe junge Frau gewesen. Sie hatte sich geopfert um ihr Kind zu schützen und hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass ihr Ehemann und Sohn nun für den Rest ihres Lebens in Trauer und Schmerz versanken. Vigilius und Silvius wollten ihr Opfer würdigen, indem sie die Lebensfreude Amandas in ihren Herzen weitertrugen. Sie waren ja nicht völlig allein, die beiden Mac Mountains hatten im Manor viele Freunde, von denen sie auch in Zukunft nach Kräften unterstützt wurden. Venja jedoch würde nun bald abreisen und Nathan über den schweren Schicksalsschlag seines Sohnes und Vigilius Genesung aus seiner tiefen Trauer berichten.


	11. Wenn Rivalen brüllen

**11. ****Wenn Rivalen brüllen...**

Seine Genesung kam keinen Tag zu früh. Kaum war der Herzog wieder einigermassen auf dem Damm, wurde er von den vier Ratsmitgliedern zu einer ausserordentlichen Sitzung einberufen. Der Grund dafür waren unerfreuliche Neuigkeiten.

Seine lange Abwesenheit und seine fehlende Präsenzen in den politischen Geschäften, hatte im Grenzland rund um das Herzogtum für vielfältige Spekulationen und auch für Unsicherheit in Bezug auf die politische Autorität der Mac Mountains geführt. Durch das Wiederaufnehmen der Kontakte mit den Nachbarbezirken werde sich die Lage wohl beruhigen. Doch bevor er seinen Platz als Vorsitzender des Führungsgremiums wieder einnehmen könne, müsse er innerhalb seines Reiches seinen hohen Adelsrang verteidigen.

Mac Mountain fand diese Umschreibung des Problems zu diffus. Die Herren sollen bitte zur Sache kommen.

Die vier Räte sahen sich verlegen an, dann sagte der Verantwortliche für Aussenpolitik: „Im Klartext heisst das: Dem Laird, der den Süden unserer Ländereien bewirtschaftet, ist sein Earl-Titel ehrenhalber zu Kopf gestiegen. Er wertet euren befristeten Ausfall als generelle Schwächung der Mac Mountain-Dynastie. Deshalb hatte er vor einer Woche so eine Art Misstrauens-Antrag auf euer Führungsvermögen eingereicht. Unterschrieben haben auch noch zwei kleinere Nachbar-Distrikte. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, erhielten wird heute morgen eine offene Herausforderung des Earls. Herr Murano verlangt, dass bei andauernder Schwächung des Herrschers der Führungstitel, also euer Rang als Herzog, neu vergeben werden muss. Sollte eine Wahl stattfinden, stellt er sich als Kandidat gleich selber zur Verfügung."

Vigilius hatte dem Mann ruhig zugehört. Jetzt verschränkte er die Hände auf dem Tisch und begann lautlos vor sich hin zu lachen. _**Ausgerechnet Roy Murano, der behäbige Landgraf?**_

Die beunruhigten Ratsmitglieder sahen ihn irritiert an, dann fragte einer: „Was ist daran so lustig? Bedenkt doch, Euer Status wird von einem Untergebenen ernsthaft in Frage gestellt!"

Mac Mountain schmunzelte immer noch, als er antwortete: „Ja, richtig. Da reisst einer ganz gehörig sein Maul auf. Ich komme mir vor wie in den Savannen Afrikas, wenn ein rivalisierender Löwe das Rudel eines Patriarchen umkreist und lauthals die Herrschaft fordert."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine besorgten Berater. Dann nahm der Herzog sich zusammen und seufzte: „Na gut, ich nehme die Herausforderung an. Schreiben sie dem Herrn Murano, wir treffen uns auf dem Schwertkamm. Er darf sich auf dem Hügel selber überzeugen, _wer_ hier zu schwach ist um die ungestümen Cougars zu führen."

Die dreiste Provokation des Earls war bald in aller Munde. Bauern wie Edelleute empfanden sein Vorgehen gegen die Obrigkeit als mutiges aber auch als verwegenes Unterfangen.

Das war dem Herausforderer egal. Seine Auftraggeber, ja er hatte Auftraggeber, die sagten ihm gute Erfolgschancen voraus. Von alleine käme der Earl nämlich nie auf die Idee, die Regierung zu stürzten. Diesen Floh hatten ihm ein eigenartiger Mönch und sein Helfer ins Ohr gesetzt.


	12. und wenn Mönche endlich Mönche werden

12. ... und wenn Mönche endlich Mönche werden

Ein paar Edelleute aus seinem Gefolge begleiteten den Earl zum Platz der Entscheidung. Als sie auf dem Schwertkamm eintrafen, hatte sich schon ein Pulk neugieriger Bauersleute versammelt. Die Menge stand in respektvollem Abstand zu vier herrschaftlichen Zelten. Die beiden Auftaggeber in ihren blau/grün/schwarz gestreiften Kutten mischten sich möglichst unauffällig unters Volk und beäugten misstrauisch die prachtvoll verzierten Zeltbauten auf dem Hügel. War ihnen etwas Wichtiges entgangen? Oder war das alles nur verzweifeltes Imponiergehabe eines schwachen, kranken Mannes?

Der Earl, die Marionette der beiden, ging unschlüssig um den Lagerplatz herum. Jedes der vier heraldischen Banner (Schwert mit Krone/ krallenbewehrte Pranke/ Berg mit Sonnenaufgang/ sprudelnde Quelle im Mondschein) die im Wind flatterten, konnte das des gesuchten Führers sein.

Da Earl Roy Murano nicht ins falsche Zelt reinplatzen wollte, beschloss er abzuwarten und befahl seinen Pagen für ihn ebenfalls ein Zelt aufzubauen. Leider hatte er kein so eindrucksvolles Banner vorzuweisen, denn eine einzelne Weizenähre auf violettem Hintergrund machte nun mal nicht viel her.

Während alle so dastanden und warteten, bis das Zelt des Earls aufgestellt und hergerichtet war, begann der Mönch mit seinem Komplizen die Bauern auszuhorchen. Irgendwer musste doch gesehen haben, ob der Herzog eines der verschlossenen Pavillons betreten hatte. Doch keiner der Anwesenden schien etwas zu wissen. Keiner, bis auf einen Handleser in unscheinbarer Kleidung und einem karierten Kopftuch.

Für eine einfache Mahlzeit wollte er dem eitlen Mönch aus der Hand lesen und ihm sagen, an welchem Ort sich der Gesuchte befinde.

Zuerst wollte der Kuttenträger nichts davon wissen. Er sei doch nicht abergläubisch. So ein Unfug könne er einem Squib erzählen. Aber doch nicht ihm, einem... (verlegenes Husten) ...einem Mönch.

Der Wahrsager schaute den Mann nachdenklich an. Vielleicht studierte er gerade was ein Squib sei. Dann versicherte er überzeugend, dass nur _er_ allein mit Hilfe energetischer Lebensleitlinien und koordinativen Richtungsimpulsen, die dringende Frage des Mannes beantworten könne. Neugierig geworden, stimmte der gestreifte Mönch nun einem Orakelspruch zu. Der Komplize wurde weggeschickt um eine Mahlzeit, den Lohn des Handlesers, zu organisieren.

In der Zwischenzeit setzten sich die beiden ungleichen Männer im Schatten von Wacholderbüschen auf eine Holzbank und der Geistliche hielt seinem Gegenüber die linke Hand hin. Der Wahrsager nahm sie zwischen seine Handflächen, schloss halb seine Augen und raunte fast unhörbar: „Denken sie nun an ihr Begehren."

Dann begann er, vom Handgelenk her langsam den Linien entlang zu fahren. Der Mönch hatte sich etwas vorgebeugt um den Orakelsprecher besser zu verstehen. Jetzt folgte er der Anweisung und vertiefte sich in Gedanken an den Aufenthaltsort des Gesuchten. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl der Lösung ganz nahe zu sein. Deshalb schloss auch er die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit aller Kraft nur noch auf seine Frage. Aus diesem Grund war er auch völlig überrumpelt, als der Wahrsager plötzlich zupackte und ihm den Ärmel seiner Mönchskutte nach hinten riss.

„Interessante Zeichnung, die sie da haben! Sagt mehr aus als jede Linie",

sagte der Mann bedeutungsvoll und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über den Totenkopf mit Schlange, der auf dem entblössten Unterarm zu sehen war. Dann hörte man, ausser knackenden Zweigen und Blätterrascheln, aus jener Ecke nichts mehr.

Als der Kollege des Mönchs mit einem Stück Spannferkel und einem Krug Bier zurückkam, war keiner mehr da. „Nun ja, Pater Rookwood wird den Scharlatan beseitigt haben. Auch gut, dann kann _ich_ das Ferkel essen." Der Mann wollte gerade um die grossen Sträucher herumlaufen, um seinen Chef zu suchen, da wurde er von Jubelrufen bei den Zelten abgelenkt. Endlich hatten sich die Zeltplanen vor den Eingängen gehoben und vier adelige Herren waren auf den Platz hinaus getreten. Der Diener in seiner gestreiften Kutte setzte sich auf die freie Bank und biss herzhaft in sein Mittagessen.

Das Auftreten dieses Earls war zwar etwas übertrieben. Doch es entsprach in etwa dem, was sie mit ihm abgemacht hatten. Hoffentlich kam sein Chef, der schwarze August, bald zurück. Sonst verpasste er noch seinen Einsatz. Denn der Diener war der Magie nicht mächtig und konnte ihn deshalb auch nicht ersetzen.

Der Herausforderer wartete, bis die vier Edelleute fast bei seinem Zelt angelangt waren. Dann erhob er sich selbstgefällig von seinem gepolsterten Sessel und sprach: „Befindet sich unter euch jemand, der Anspruch auf den Titel eines Herzogs erhebt? Dann trete er vor und beweise seine Berechtigung darauf!"

Schweigen.

Die angesprochenen Männer standen im Halbkreis vor seinem kleinen Pavillon und musterten kommentarlos den Earl und die Einrichtung seines Zeltes.

Mister Murano war etwas irritiert. _**Komisch, will er denn nicht einmal versuchen, seinen Titel zu retten?**_

Welcher war es überhaupt? Keiner sah dem Herzog, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, ähnlich. Auch den jeweiligen Rang der vier Adeligen konnte er anhand ihrer Kleidung nicht ausmachen. Einzig die Mimik ihrer Gesichter war unterschiedlich. Einer lächelte fröhlich, der Zweite wirkte gleichgültig und der Blick des Nächsten ruhte fast mitleidig auf dem korpulenten Grafen. Nur dem vierten Mann, dessen steife Köperhaltung etwas Militärisches an sich hatte, stand der Ärger ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Keiner? Wirklich niemand?", fragte der Earl skeptisch. Nun schnaubte der Militärmensch wütend und wollte vortreten. Doch die anderen stoppten ihn mit mahnenden Blicken. Wer würde nun das Wort ergreifen und den Sachverhalt aufklären? So standen sich die fünf Beteiligenten einige Minuten gegenüber und starrten einander an. Dann plötzlich, wie auf ein geheimes Signal, wandten sich die Adeligen ab und begaben sich zurück zum Pavillon mit dem Banner der sprudelnden Quelle.

Das konnte doch gar nicht sein! Sein Kontrahent überlies ihm widerstandslos das Feld? Der Earl schritt verblüfft auf den Platz hinaus und sah sich um. Auch in der vordersten Reihe der Bauern hörte man beunruhigtes Gemurmel über den unvermittelten Sturz ihres langjährigen Anführers.

Der Landgraf freute sich, seinen Auftrag so leicht erledigt zu haben und sah sich schon zum neuen Herzog aufsteigen. Da sagte jemand hinter ihm: „_Ich_ nehme deine Herausforderung an!"

Der Earl wandte sich der Stimme zu. Er sah, wie sich die Menge des versammelten Gesindes teilte und den Blick auf einen einfachen Landarbeiter in schmutziggrauen Kleidern und Kopftuch freigab.

Im ersten Moment wollte der Graf ihn auslachen. Ein Landknecht der untersten Schicht wollte sich mit ihm messen? Ha, was für ein Witz!

Doch dann sah er, auf was der Mann eigentlich stand. Nicht etwa auf der nackten Erde. Nein, er stand mit je einem Fuss auf den Auftraggebern des Earls. Die Männer in Mönchskutten lagen am Boden und gaben keinen Mucks von sich. Wie sollten sie auch, waren sie doch gefesselt und geknebelt.

Murano, der Weizenfürst rief empört: „Was machen sie da? Sie können doch nicht einfach zwei heilige Brüder in den Staub treten!"

Der Landarbeiter erwiderte ungerührt: „Und ob ich das kann. Mit ihrer Heiligkeit ist es nicht weit her. Und ob sie Brüder sind, wage ich stark zu bezweifeln."

Roy konnte es nicht fassen. Da trampelte einer auf seinen Auftraggebern herum und keiner der Anwesenden machte Anstalten den graugewandeten Verrückten von den Mönchen herunterzuholen. Also schritt er selber auf die Gruppe zu und bellte die Bauern an: „Sauhaufen allesamt! Es ist kein Wunder, dass es so weit kommt. Wenn euer Herr vor Altersschwäche nicht mehr laufen kann, verkommt sein Gesinde rasch zu gesetzeslosen Landstreichern."

Den Handleser auf seinem menschlichen Podest beschimpfte er: „_Du_ bist das beste Beispiel für die Verwahrlosung der ehernen Gesellschaftsnormen. Unter meinem Regime käme ein solch beleidigendes Verhalten gegenüber dem Klerus nicht vor. – Jetzt runter mit dir, Niederer! Und lass die zwei Männer endlich frei!"

Bei diesen Worten versuchte er den vermeintlichen Landstreicher am Arm zu packen. Dieser war jedoch mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ausgewichen und der Earl griff ins Leere. Verblüfft schaute er auf den Platz, wo der Mann eben noch gestanden hatte. Noch nie hatte er jemand so rasch und lautlos die Position wechseln sehen. Seine Augen suchten den erstaunlich flinken Mann mit dem Kopftuch unter den Bauersleuten.

„Wenn du wirklich jemals meine Cougars anführen willst, dann solltest du um einiges cleverer und wendiger sein, als du es heute demonstrierst."

Die sanfte Zurechtweisung hinter seinem Rücken erschreckte den Edelmann mehr, als ein wütender Schrei es getan hätte. Er drehte sich abermals nach dem Sprecher um und sah, wie der Gesuchte seine Verkleidung ablegte. Nun verliess ihn gänzlich der Mut. Den Landstreicher hätte er ohne Federlesen vertrieben. Doch der Herzog, der gerade seine langen Haare vom Kopftuch befreite, das war etwas ganz anderes. Der hohe Herr war weder altersschwach noch sonst am Ende seiner Herrschaft. Die Aussagen der Auftraggeber waren völlig falsch gewesen.

„Verzeiht meine harten Worte gegenüber Euch und Euren Untergebenen." Der Adelige gab sich geschlagen und verbeugte sich vor seinem Meister.

„Ich habe mich durch die Aufstachelung dieser Leute hier, dazu hinreissen lassen." Er zeigte auf den zappelnden Todesser am Boden. „Was soll mit mir und den Männern in den Kutten geschehen?"

Mac Mountain trat näher zu den Gefangenen und erwiderte: „Nun _ihr_ Mister Murano, ihr müsst auf der Stelle euren Earl Titel abgeben. Das seht ihr hoffentlich ein."

Roy Murano nickte betrübt und winkte seinen Leuten die Flagge über seinem Zelt zu entfernen.

„Und die Männer, die mir den Ratschlag zum Umsturz gegeben haben. Was geschieht mit ihnen?"

Lange stand Vigilius vor seinem Volk und überlegte. Dann bekannte er ehrlich: „Ich weiss, dass ich es nicht weiss."

Der ehemalige Earl war überrascht und auch alle anderen schauten ungläubig auf ihren Führer. Er weiss es nicht?

Es war eine sehr unangenehme Situation für den Herzog, doch er blieb bei seinem Geständnis. „Ich kenne zwar die Gefährlichkeit, die gerade von dieser Art von Banditen ausgeht, sehr genau. - Bleibst du wohl liegen und wehe du flüsterst auch nur ein Wort!" Er stiess mit dem Fuss den knienden Todesser zurück auf die Erde. Dann sprach er weiter: „Aber ich weiss keinen Ort in meinem Reich, wo diese verkleideten Mönche sicher verwahrt werden können. So, damit sie keinem aus meinem Volk" bei diesen Worten schritt er durch die Versammlung und schaute den Leuten in die Augen. „Wirklich niemandem etwas zuleide tun können."

Mac Mountain bückte sich und hob ein kleines Bauernmädchen hoch, welches ängstlich auf die gefesselten Männer am Boden starrte.

„Unsere Kinder sollen unbeschwert und fröhlich aufwachsen. Das können sie aber nur, wenn wir ihnen Schutz geben!"

Vigilius übergab das Mädchen seiner Mutter und wandte sich an sein Volk. „Wer hat eine handfeste Lösung? Jeder darf sich melden. Wenn wir uns vor Angriffen dieser schwarzen Vasallen schützen können, bin ich um jeden Ratschlag froh. Und wenn es der einfachste Knecht ist, der etwas weiss, so werde ich ihn anhören."

Statt auf einen herrschaftlichen Stuhl vor dem Zelt, setzte sich der Herzog auf eine alte Wolldecke mitten auf dem staubigen Boden des Platzes und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Wenn sich in der nächsten Stunde keine Lösung ergab, müsste er die Todesstrafe wieder einführen. Anders könnte er dann sein Reich nicht mehr gegen die Schwarzmagier schützen. Zu weit waren sie diesmal vorgedrungen. Der Gedanke, bald die Henkersaxt über dem Kopf des Todessers zu heben, machte ihn unendlich traurig. Warum können wir auf dieser Welt nicht friedlich nebeneinander leben? Warum gibt es immer wieder Krieg, Intrigen und Verrat?

Viele kamen, um vorzusprechen und man merkte, das die Achtung der Leute vor ihrem ehrlichen, volksnahen Anführer noch gestiegen war. Doch die Zeit verging und noch immer wahr kein sicherer Verwahrungsplatz gefunden. Des Herzogs stillschweigende Bitten, nicht das Todesurteil aussprechen zu müssen, wurden immer dringender. Da wurde er endlich erhört.

Ein alter Pilger aus dem entferntesten Zipfel seines Reiches war hinzugekommen und setzte sich neben den Herzog. „Vielleicht kann ich euer Begehren nach einem magiesicheren Arrestplatz für die Häftlinge erfüllen."

Vigilius hob hoffnungsvoll den Blick. Der alte ehrwürdige Priester erklärte nun: „Die Brüder unseres Benediktiner Orden wohnen an einem heiligen Ort. Seit jeher war es nicht möglich in unserem Kloster zu zaubern. In abgeschiedenen Zellen der Mönche im innern des Klosters, könnten die Gefangenen die nächsten Jahre verbringen. Allerdings nehmen wir nur Glaubensbrüder auf. Deshalb müssten die Zwei die Priesterschule besuchen, um zu gegebener Zeit die christliche Weihe des Benediktiner Ordens zu empfangen."

Mac Mountains Augen waren immer grösser geworden. Jetzt schaute er zwischen den bewachten Todessern und dem lächelnden Pilger hin und her.

„Ich glaube ich brauche einen Scotch", stiess er schliesslich hervor. Ein Todesser als Geistlicher, als richtig geweihter Mönch! Eine makabere Vorstellung. Dann erinnerte er sich an seine gute Erziehung und bot dem Benediktinerbruder Tee an. Bis der Diener die Getränke brachte, hatte der Herzog Zeit sich zu erholen und die Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. Es schien aber der einzige Weg zu sein, der sich anbot.

„Sind sie sicher das in ihrer Abtei kein einziger Zauber wirkt?"

Der weise Mönch nickte. Jetzt standen die beiden Männer auf und der Herzog bedankte sich für die Übernahme der Häftlinge. In Hörweite der Gefangenen sagte der alte Pilger: „Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein, die zwei neuen Novizen in unserer Klosterschule zu unterweisen."

Vigilius musste sich daraufhin abwenden und krampfhaft das Lachen verbeissen. Der schockierte Gesichtsausdruck und die Kulleraugen des Todessers Rokwood waren einfach nicht mehr zu überbieten.

„Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Pilgerreise und lernt recht fleissig." Der Marschall, der vorhin einen der Adeligen hatte spielen müssen, konnte eine kleine Stichelei zum Abschied nicht unterlassen.

Vigilius und seine Getreuen winkten der Karawane des Pilgers hinterher, während der gefesselte August vergeblich versuchte von seinem Esel zu springen.


	13. Junge Burschen und hungrige Eichhörnchen

**13. ****Junge Burschen und hungrige Eichhörnchen**

Die steinige Kuppe des Schwertkamms begann sich langsam zu leeren. Die Zelte waren abgebrochen und wurden wegtransportiert. Die Landarbeiter und Edelleute kehrten zufrieden in ihre Dörfer zurück. Auch Vigilius schickte sich an, auf Schusters Rappen nachhause zu wandern. Doch er wurde von ein paar Bauersleuten aufgehalten, die eilends ihre beste Kutsche herbeiholten. Dann luden sie ihren verehrten Führer ein, sich von ihnen heimchauffieren zu lassen. Mac Mountain war das gar nicht recht. Erst als sein Schreiber und Marschall Aurus sich zu ihm gesellten, gab er ihrem Drängen nach. Die drei Männer setzten sich in die Kutsche mit offenem Verdeck. Sie bewunderten die beiden kräftigen Highland Ponys. Mit ihrer Schulterhöhe von einem Meter vierzig sahen die Tiere gar nicht so klein aus.

Der Besitzer des Gespanns sass ganz stolz auf dem Kutschbock und lenkte das Gefährt mit den hohen Herren in gemütlichem Trab die Wege entlang.

Kaum, dass sie losgefahren waren, zog Herzog Mac Mountain einige Formulare aus der Ledermappe. Der Sekretär hatte sie mit gebracht und neben sich auf die Bank gelegt. Vigilius wollte gerade den Text über den Titelverlust des Earls aufsetzen, da tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter.

„Nicht jetzt", sagte der Marschall mit einem milden Lächeln. „Arbeiten können sie zuhause noch genug." Der Herzog lies es zu, dass Aurus ihm, in seiner konsequenten Art, die Pergamentblätter aus der Hand nahm.

Der Aktuar verstaute die Arbeitsblätter wieder in seiner Mappe und bedeutete Vigilius, doch jetzt die Fahrt durch die blühenden Felder zu geniessen. Seufzend legte dieser die Schreibfeder ins Etui und nickte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. Sein Blick folgte zwei bunten Schmetterlingen, die über die Wiesen tanzten. Sie hatten recht, er musste sich ja nicht selber hetzen, wenn es nicht notwendig war. Was hatte er doch bei seiner Schwester in den letzten Wochen gelernt? Niemand sollte sich mit Arbeit zumauern oder seine Seele einsperren. Das Leben war viel zu kurz, um auch nur einen Tag ohne ein schönes Erlebnis vorbeigehen zu lassen. Er hob den Blick zu den wenigen flockigen Wolken über sich und murmelte leise: „Ich werfe meine Freude wie Vögel an den Himmel."

Der Marschall und der Schreiber sahen sich einen Moment verdutzt an, doch sie schwiegen und spitzten die Ohren, um die weitere Ausführung des geschätzten Herrn nicht zu verpassen.

„Und in dem leuchtenden Blau tanzt sie, kreist über der Erde und badet im Sonnenschein des Lebens", sang nun Vigilius mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

Seinem Chef schien es gut zu gehen und der Umsturzversuch hatte ihn nicht zurück in seinen seelischen Kummer gezogen. Wenn der Herzog nun seine Erleichterung über den guten Ausgang der heiklen Sache in einer ungewöhnlichen Weise ausdrücken wollte, sollte ihm, dem Marschall, das recht sein.

Kurz darauf wandte sich Vigilius wieder seinen Begleitern zu und bemerkte ihre, verwundert amüsierten Blicke. Er lächelte und meinte dann nur: „Freude verleiht Flügel, lässt die Sorgen vergessen und das Leben wird leicht."

„Interessante Sichtweise, aber sie macht Sinn", stimmt Aurus zu.

Der Schreiber fügte hinzu: „Wie wahr. Lachen und Lächeln sind Tor und Pforte, durch die viel Gutes in den Menschen hineinhuschen kann."

Zufrieden setzten sie ihre Heimreise fort. Erst als sie im letzten Dorf vor ihrem Ziel vorbeikamen, baten sie den Kutscher anzuhalten. Der Sekretär des Herzogs war hier zuhause, stieg aus der Kutsche und wollte sich verabschieden. Doch der Herzog war ebenfalls aus dem Gefährt geklettert. Er gab zu verstehen, dass er das letzte Stück durch die Wälder zu Fuss zurücklegen wollte. Die umstehenden Dorfbewohner waren zuerst besorgt, er könnte von dünkelhaften Gestalten oder wilden Tieren überfallen werden. Doch als Marschall Aurus sich zu ihm gesellte und seinen Umhang zurückschlug, liessen sie ihre Bedenken rasch fallen. Mit dem Schwert und den 4 Wurfdolchen des hochgewachsenen Recken waren genug Waffen zur Verteidigung vorhanden.

Wenig später marschierten die zwei Männer aus dem Dorf und verschwanden aus dem Blickfeld der Zurückbleibenden, als sie den nahe gelegenen Wald betraten. Durch die Zweige der Bäume drangen nur wenige Sonnenstrahlen und tauchte den schmalen Weg zwischen den Büschen in ein dämmriges Licht. Der Begleiter des Adeligen hörte vielerlei Vögel im Geäst zwitschern und genoss die Wanderung den langsam ansteigenden Pfad hinauf. Beide Männer sprachen noch etwas über die Begebenheiten auf dem Schwertkamm. Der Herzog entschuldigte sich beim Befehlshaber seiner Mannen, dass dieser sich vor dem ehemaligen Earl als unterwürfiger Lakai hatte geben müssen. Wusste er doch, wie schwer dem Marschall diese Rolle gefallen war.

„Schon gut, es war ja nur gespielt und hat seinen Zweck erfüllt. Als Gegenzug habe ich dann den Galgenvogel gebührend verabschiedet" verzieh ihm Aurus und grinste dabei. Schweigend gingen sie weiter und kamen nun zu dem Wegstück, welches steil den Hang hinaufführte.

Es begegneten ihnen unterwegs keine unangenehme Gesellen. Doch der Kommandant bemerkte mit leichter Besorgnis, dass der Mann neben ihm immer trübseliger wurde. Je höher sie in dem Bergwald kamen, je mehr meinte er, Traurigkeit in den Augen des Herzogs zu erkennen. Dann, als sie die Baumgrenze erreichten und der zurückweichende Wald ihnen den Blick auf die Berge gewährte, blieb Vigilius stehen und seufzte schwer. Aurus musste nun nicht mehr länger überlegen, was seinen Herrn so betrübte. An diesem wunderbaren Aussichtspunkt stand eine kleine Holzbank, die von zwei Kiefernbüschen eingerahmt wurde. In die Rückenlehne der Bank waren wenige Worte eingeritzt und der Marschall war sich ziemlich sicher, zu wissen, was da stand. Er legte mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter des trauernden Mannes.

„Sie denken an ihre Gemahlin, nicht wahr?"

Vigilius nickte nur stumm. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Abende, die er mit Amanda hier gesessen hatte. Vigilius meinte wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, als sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, er werde Vater.

Aurus schwieg eine Weile, bevor er leise sagte: „Nicht viele haben das Glück eine so erfüllte Partnerschaft zu führen, wie sie es mit ihrer Frau erleben durften. Der Verlust ist gerade deshalb so schwer, weil ihre Gemahlin für sie so einzigartig wie eine kostbare Perle war. So einzigartig und unersetzlich wie euer Sohn, mein Herr."

Schweigen. Die Minuten rannen dahin, in denen sich der Marschall fragte, ob er bei seinem Versuch zu trösten, etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Plötzlich hob Vigilius ruckartig den Kopf und sagte mit rauer Stimme: „Silvius! – Wir müssen weiter." Rasch dreht er sich um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Der nachfolgende Weggefährte hörte ihn noch sagen: „Ich habe es fast vergessen, aber heute ist doch der letzte Tag."

„Der letzte Tag von was?", fragte Aurus schnaufend, denn er musste sich beeilen, wenn er Schritt halten wollte.

„Der erste Teil seines Praktikums als Wildpfleger wird heute mit einer Prüfung abgeschlossen. Ich habe Silvius doch versprochen, bei der Bewertungsbekanntgabe dabei zu sein. Hoffentlich komme ich jetzt nicht zu spät."

Bald kamen sie in Sichtweite des Eingangstors des Manors. Auf dem Platz davor befand sich niemand. Doch drüben bei den Gärten lehnte Silvius ganz alleine am Zaun und wartete. Vigilius ging zu ihm und sagte: „Entschuldige mein Junge, dass ich zu spät komme."

Aber Silvius erwiderte: „Zu spät? Du kommst gar nicht zu spät. Die Prüfungen von Jannik, Bryan und mir sind zwar durch, aber Missor ist noch nicht dazugekommen, die Resultate zu verkünden. Er ist mit Jannik und Bryan noch immer bei der grossen Eiche. Er war wütend, glaube ich."

Oh, Missor und wütend? Das klang nicht gut. Der Herzog hob fragend die Augenbrauen und Silvius musste lachen.

„Du erinnerst mich etwas an Onkel Severus, wenn du so guckst. Deine Besorgnis ist jedoch unbegründet, mit mir war er zufrieden. – Aber ... „

„Aber was ...?", fragte Vigilius skeptisch und auch Marschall Aurus, der das Gespräch mitgehört hatte, schaute interessiert zum Sohn des Herzogs herüber.

Dieser erwiderte: „Nun, nach den Tests mussten wir drei auf der Waldlichtung bei der besagten Eiche warten. Jannik und Bryan begannen sich, über Sheena, zu unterhalten. Ich hörte ihnen nicht genau zu, denn in Gedanken ging ich nochmal die Aufgabe über die Erkennung von Giftpflanzen durch. Plötzlich wurde die Diskussion der Beiden lauter und sie gingen sich an die Kehle. Beide wälzten sich laut fluchend auf dem Boden und verprügelten sich heftig." Hier unterbrach Silvius seine Erzählung, da Aurus ungehalten etwas vor sich hinknurrte. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, was er über seinen jüngsten Sohn Jannik hörte.

Silvius fuhr fort: „Ja Missor schaute genauso grimmig, als er hinzukam und sagte, ich solle schon voraus zum Manor gehen."

Der Herzog wiegte bedenklich den Kopf und sagte: „Na dann warten wir mal ab. Sie müssten ja auch bald erscheinen. Der Forstmeister macht bei solchen Torheiten nicht viel Federlesen mit den Übeltätern."

Wie aufs Stichwort kamen gerade in diesem Moment drei Gestalten aus dem Wald. In der Mitte ging der Förster, der links und rechts mit je einer Hand die beiden Burschen im Genick gepackt hielt und vor sich her schob. Jannik blutete noch leicht aus der Nase und Bryan hat ein blaues Auge von der Prügelei. Kleinlaut marschierten sie vor dem ernst blickenden Forstmeister her, bis sie bei Silvius, Aurus und Vigilius angekommen waren. Es herrschte Stille, keiner der beiden Jungen traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

„Nun?", brach Janniks Vater das Schweigen und durchbohrte seinen Sohn mit Blicken. Der senkt rasch den Kopf und murmelte: „Wir haben uns wegen Sheena gestritten und mit unserem Geschrei eine Kolonie Eichhörnchen von ihrem Futterplatz vertrieben. Es tut mir leid, Vater."

Bryan stand mit trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck daneben und schwieg.

„Und du? Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?", Atrox Missor schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Habe keine Hörnchen gesehen", gab Bryan verdrossen zur Antwort.

Über die fehlende Einsicht seines Schülers verärgert, entschied der Jäger kurzerhand: „Jetzt ist es 18 Uhr, kurz vor dem Abendessen. Marsch rüber in die Ställe. Melde dich beim Stallmeister zum Ausmisten der Boxen."

„Alle ausmisten? Alleine?" fragte der Tunichtgut entsetzt.

Der Jäger tat erstaunt: „Ja sicher alle und selbstverständlich alleine. - Keine Tricks ich werde deine Arbeit kontrollieren." Er wandte sich Jannik zu, doch dann fiel ihm noch was ein. In neutralem Tonfall rief er dem davon trottenden jungen Mann nach: „Bei der Prüfung, bist du in den Bereichen Selbstdisziplin und Rücksicht durchgefallen. Du kannst die Prüfung frühestens in drei Wochen wiederholen."

Nun wandte er sich endgültig Jannik zu, der gerade von seinem Vater gefragt wurde, wie es zu der Prügelei überhaupt gekommen war.

Der Junge war ganz verlegen, doch dann gestand er: „Ich habe Sheena sehr lieb gewonnen. Sie ist mehr als nur eine Kollegin."

Als Marschall Aurus sah, wie sich die Wangen seines Sohnes leicht rosa verfärbten, lächelte er verstehend. „Aha. Und Bryan? Hat er die junge Sheena auch ... lieb gewonnen?", wollte er wissen. Doch erstaunlicherweise wurde seine Vermutung nicht bestätigt.

„Nein! Hat er bestimmt nicht, sonst würde er nicht so mies über sie reden!", empörte sich sein Junge. „Er fragte mich höhnisch grinsend, was ich an der kleinen Nebelkrähe finde. Er nannte sie auch noch filzhaarige Bohnenstange. Deshalb habe ich Bryan angegriffen. Er wollte einfach nicht aufhören mit seiner Schmähung. Dass die Eichhörnchen durch den Lärm erschraken und in Panik flohen, sah ich erst, als es schon zu spät war." Jannik hatte ganz rote Ohren vor Zorn, doch man merkte auch sein ehrliches Bedauern.

Nach der Offenbarung der Gründe seines Verhaltens schaute der Sohn des Marschalls abwartend die Erwachsenen an. Wie würde seine Strafe wohl ausfallen?

Der Herzog war eher tolerant mit seinem Urteil: „Nun unter diesen Umständen ist dein Handeln zu verstehen. Doch eine Schlägerei zu beginnen war nicht die beste Lösung, schon gar nicht, wenn ihr dabei mit unflätigen Schimpfworten um euch werft."

Doch Vater Aurus war nicht bereit, die Missetat ungestraft durchgehen zu lassen: „Zuerst überlegen und dann handeln, wäre besser gewesen. Damit du dich in Zurückhaltung üben kannst, wirst du heute Abend dem Saaldiner zur Hand gehen und ihm beim Servieren des Abendessens helfen. Selber Essen wirst du erst, wenn die Tafel aufgehoben ist und der Speisesaal aufgeräumt ist."

„Aber heute gibt es mein Lieblingsessen, Hirschbraten mit Butternudeln und zum Dessert Erdbeer-Eiscreme", wagte Jannik einzuwerfen.

Aurus wollte schon antworten doch Missor kam ihm zuvor: „Eben deswegen sprach dein Vater auch von einer Übung in Zurückhaltung. Wenn du den Abend ohne heimliches Naschen vom Essen hinter dich bringst, hast du die Prüfung bestanden. – Obwohl du eigentlich in Selbstdisziplin ebenfalls durchgefallen wärst."

Janniks Magen knurrte wie zum Protest und der Bursche warf nochmal einen bettelnden Blick zu seinem Vater. Doch der liess sich nicht erweichen. „Denk einfach an die Eichhörnchen, die sich ihr Futter nun anderswo suchen müssen und auch mit grosser Verspätung zu ihrer Mahlzeit kommen."

Nun nickte Jannik und nahm dankbar das Taschentuch, welches ihm Silvius reicht. Er drückte das Tuch auf seine blutende Nase und folgte dann seinem Vater ins Manor.

„Dich haben wir über all den Ärger fast vergessen, Silvius. Dabei wartest du schon lange auf die Resultate, nicht war?" Der zweite Vater in der Runde konnte sich endlich seinem eigenen Sohn widmen.

Der hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ähm so eilig habe ich es nicht, wir sollten vielleicht besser nach dem Essen darüber reden."

Vigilius sah ihn verblüfft an. „Oh, lief es so schlecht, dass du befürchtest, ohne Essen auf dein Zimmer geschickt zu werden?" Rasch warf der Herzog einen fragenden Blick zum Lehrmeister.

Jetzt fand Missor das Lächeln wieder und gab Entwarnung. „Nein, nein. Dieser junge Bursche hier hat bestanden. Zwar war Silvius nicht überall der hellste Kopf, hat aber die Fragen über Schonzeiten beantworten können. In der Klassierung der Tiere in ihre Untergruppen hat euer Sohn nicht schlecht abgeschnitten. Auch die praktische Vorführung der Methoden um Wildschäden am Forst vorzubeugen hat ganz gut geklappt."

Der Herzog war erleichtert und gratuliert seinem Jungen. Neugierig wollte er dann wissen: „Na Sohnemann, wo hast du nicht so geglänzt?"

„Ähm, ja ... nun es war so ...", begann Silvius zu erzählen. Der junge Mann sollte im grossen Wildaufzuchtgehege ein Rehkitz gegen Infektionskrankheiten impfen. Das kleine Rudel der Rehe hatte er im eingezäunten Waldstück schnell gefunden. Auch das Kitz fand er im Gras versteckt. Viele Punkte bekam er für das Ablenken des grossen Rehbocks mit frisch geschnittenen Zweigen. Auch die ruhige Annäherung an das junge Reh und die rasche Durchführung der Impfung war gut gelungen. Doch eins hatte der Prüfling vergessen oder einfach zu wenig ernst genommen.

„Und das wäre?", fragte Vigilius interessiert. Er hatte sich nie so intensiv mit Wildpflege befasst, vielleicht konnte er ja noch etwas lernen.

„Es ist so etwas Banales, so etwas Offensichtliches, das es geradezu peinlich ist, es zu vergessen."

„Was denn jetzt?", drängte der Vater, den Missor grinste inzwischen übers ganze Gesicht und schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Das Kitz hat nicht nur einen Vater", erklärte nun Silvius beschämt. „Ich war gerade mit der Impfung fertig, da wurde ich von der Rike über den Haufen gerannt."

„Von der Rike? Wer ...?", fragte Vigilius nach, wurde aber von Missors lautem Lachen unterbrochen. Derweil Silvius ihm einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf und dann weitersprach: „Die Rike, die Mutter des Kleinen, war plötzlich über mir und schleuderte mich in die Büsche. Wo mich der Lehrmeister ... würdest du jetzt aufhören zu lachen! Ich fand es gar nicht lustig, kopfüber in dem Strauch zu hängen. ... Missor musste das Muttertier wegscheuchen und half mir dann wieder auf die Beine."

„He hi hmmpf ... " Vigilius bemühte sich nicht ebenfalls laut zu lachen, wollte er doch Silvius nicht vollends verärgern. „Deswegen hast du so zerkratzte Arme." Der Vater hatte Silvius' Ärmel nach hinten geschoben, „tut das nicht weh?" Einer der Kratzer hatte ziemlich geblutet.

„Nein, nein. Ist alles halb so schlimm", verlegen zog sich der Junge den Ärmel wieder über die Blessuren. „Bin ja selber schuld."

Missor beschwichtigte ihn: „Mach dir nichts daraus. Aus Fehlern lernt mal und jetzt als Praktikant im 2. Semester, hast noch genügend Zeit dich gut auf die Gesellenprüfung vorzubereiten. Die Grundlagen habe ich Jannik und dir nun beigebracht. Jetzt könnt ihr euch auf eine Berufsgattung ausrichten. Für den Beruf des Jägers liegt der Schwerpunkt in der Hege der Wildtiere, wo auch die Jagd zur Regulation des Bestandes dazu gehört.

Der Beruf des Forstwarts ist natürlich mehr auf die Bewirtschaftung des Waldes ausgerichtet. Ihr lernt welche Bäume ihr umhauen dürft. Aber auch wie man einen Jungwald pflegt."

Doch Silvius wollte weder das ein noch das andere. Die Pflege der Tiere die Beobachtung derselben, waren ihm lieber als das Abschiessen von Wild oder ´Baumgärtnerei´ wie er es nannte.

Er wollte die Tiere in ihrer natürlichen Umgebung studieren und die Einflüsse der Veränderungen ihrer Lebensräume durch Umwelteinflüsse, wie heftig Stürme oder Waldbrände, erforschen.

„Du kannst es dir noch überlegen Junge. Das 2. Semester beginnt erst in einem Monat. – So und jetzt auf zum Festmahl! Sonst fangen die Cougars im Manor ohne uns an", mahnte der Jägermeister am Schluss. Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal, hörte Silvius wie Missor den Herzog um eine Unterredung bat. Doch da ihm nun die Düfte der leckeren Speisen in die Nase stiegen, hörte er nicht genau hin. So bekam er auch nicht mit, dass es um eine, für Missor wichtige Sache ging. Die zwei Männer wollten sich dafür am nächsten Tag treffen.

Die Köchin und ihre Helfer hatten sich selbst übertroffen. Alle waren vollen Lobes über die aufgetragenen Speisen. Silvius wurde beim Essen aber öfters abgelenkt, da ihn die Mitbewohner im Manor natürlich nach der Prüfungsbewertung ausfragten. Als Jannik mit dem Saaldiener dann die Platte mit dem Hirschbraten hereintrug, tat im sein Mitschüler leid. Jannik versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch seine Augen zuckten immer wieder zu der raffiniert angerichteten Köstlichkeit, die er trug. Silvius war versucht ihm heimlich etwas zu zustecken, doch er hätte ihm damit nicht geholfen. Jannik wurde die ganze Zeit von seinem Vater, dem Marschall, genauestens beobachtet. Also liess er es lieber bleiben.

Später am Abend kam Silvius zu Vigilius herüber, um wie in alten Zeiten mit ihm zusammen das heimelige Kaminfeuer zu geniessen. Sein Vater sass auch schon im Ohrensessel, schaute aber nicht auf, als Silvius eintrat. Gedankenverloren blickte er in die zügelnden Flammen und rührte sich nicht. Auf seinem Schoss unter seinen Händen lag ein kleines Bild.

Um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sich Silvius langsam auf die Armlehnen des Sessels und fragte: „An was denkst du gerade?"

„Wiedermal an die Ereignisse an Schottlands Küste. - Amy war eine tapfere Frau, selbst in ihrer ausweglosen Situation hatte sie noch den Mut zu kämpfen und hätte auch beinahe gesiegt." Seufzend legt Vigilius Amys Portrait neben sich auf den kleinen Tisch und fuhr sich mit den Fingerkuppen über die Stirn.

Silvius beugte sich zu Vigilius um einen Blick auf das Foto zu werfen, dabei sagte er: „Wo warst du nach dem Tod von Mum?"

Bei dieser Frage fühlte der Junge wie sein Vater neben ihm sich verkrampfte, doch er wollte endlich wissen, was damals geschehen war.

Vigilius kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen, die sich wie ein eiserner Gürtel um seine Brust zu legen drohten. Doch die Nähe seines Kindes und Silvius Hand, die nun auf seinen Nacken ruhte, gaben ihm wieder Halt und halfen ihm sich zu beruhigen.

Die Antwort, die er seinem Sohn gab, war jedoch leicht verwirrend. „Ich war ganz weit weg und mir selbst doch so nahe wie nie zuvor."

Sein Sohn rutsche noch etwas näher und wollte wissen: „Warst du sehr traurig, Dad?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich sein Vater zu einer Antwort aufraffen konnte. „Ja, traurig war ich, aber nicht nur das. – Verzweiflung, Wut, Hass, zum Teil Erleichterung, Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten aber gleichzeitig auch tiefe Resignation. Ich wurde von einer Welle von fast allen Gefühlen überschwemmt. Das schmerzliche Chaos in meinem Kopf kann man mit Worten gar nicht beschreiben."

Silvius jedoch brauchte keine Beschreibung. Die Bilder, die wieder vor Vigilius innerem Auge aufblitzten, sah er zwar nicht. Aber er spürte durch die Körpersprache und den Klang von Vaters Stimme, die Seelenqual unter der sein lieber Daddy immer noch litt.

„Du hättest Hilfe gebraucht. Warum haben dich die Auroren nicht gefunden? Die können doch sonst auch alles."

Jetzt drehte der Herzog den Kopf und schaute seinen Sohn an. „Mach ihnen keinen Vorwurf, mein Junge. Wenn ein Mac Mountain zu seinem Ursprung zurückkehrt, erkennt ihn niemand wieder. Sie hatten keine Chance mich zu finden. Ausser, ich hätte es selber gewollt."

Durch die mysteriöse Andeutung neugierig geworden, wollte Silvius sich gerade erkundigen, was damit gemeint sei. Doch nun hob Vigilius die Hand und blockte weitere Fragen ab. „Bitte dring nicht weiter in mich. Es gibt Dinge, die du jetzt noch nicht verstehen kannst. Doch um zu deiner ersten Frage zurückzukehren. Wo ich war? Ich war in den Wäldern Schottlands. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bin ich die meiste Zeit gerannt. Versuchte, dem unsäglichen Schmerz in meinem Innern davonzulaufen."

Vigilius schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Im Schein des Feuers sah Silvius, wie ihm eine einzelne Träne über die Wange ran. Impulsiv umarmte er seinen Daddy, welcher die Umarmung erwiderte und ihn fest an sich drückte. Leises Schluchzen war zu hören, aber von wem es kam, war nicht auszumachen.

So lagen sich Vater und Sohn in den Armen, teilten ihr Leid und trösteten sich gegenseitig.


	14. Sturm vor der Ruhe?

14. Sturm vor der Ruhe?

Dunkel ragten die drei spitzen Türme von Naghrock Castel über der Moorlandschaft auf. Die dicken Nebelschwaden, die normalerweise die Burg verbargen, waren vom stürmischen Wind zerrissen und weggeblasen.

Gerade war der Mann aus dem festlich geschmückten Saal zurück nach Schottland appariert und stand nun auf den nassen Felsbrocken am Rande des Moors.

Er verfluchte den Sturm, der ihm den Regen ins Gesicht peitschte und unablässig an seinen Kleidern zerrte.

Lucius war durch einen stechenden Schmerz an seinem linken Unterarm in die finsterste Ecke Schottlands gerufen worden. Dass er sich gerade an einem Bankett der nationalen belgischen Zauberervereinigung in Flandern befand, interessierte den dunklen Hexenmeister wohl wenig.

„Plitsch ... Plitsch ...".

Jetzt lauschte er angestrengt, um durch das Heulen des Windes die Richtung des Geräusches zu eruieren. Nichts! Er hatte doch was gehört.

„Plitsch... „, da war es wieder und jetzt konnte er auch sehen, was das Geräusch verursachte. Ein untersetzter Mann stand in einem flachen Kahn und stakste sich mühsam mit einem langen Stock durch die matschige Moorbrühe. Als ein Blitz über den Himmel zuckte und das grelle Licht auf das Gesicht des Fährmanns fiel, verdrehte der wartende Blonde verdrossen die Augen. Der Lord hatte die Ratte geschickt um ihn mit einem halbvermoderten Bötchen abzuholen. Als der Kahn endlich anlegte, stieg Lucius angewidert in das Gefährt und zischte Wurmschwanz zu, er solle sich mit der Überfahrt beeilen.

Bei der Burg angekommen, erwartet ihn die nächste böse Überraschung. Der schwarze Hexenmeister war am toben. Seine Gefolgsleute wurden immer weniger.

Waren getötet und ein paar einfach verschwunden. Nun sollte Malfoy seine Beziehungen zum Ministerium spielen lassen und dort nachforschen, wo die verschollenen Todesser hingekommen waren.

„Haben wir eigentlich mal wieder Meldung von Bulgarien?", schnarrte der Lord zum Schluss der Sitzung. Malfoy war schon unterwegs zum Ausgang, um seinen Auftrag in Angriff zu nehmen. An der Türe blieb er noch kurz stehen, um zu hören was die Antwort war.

„Nein. Aus der Schule selber nichts. Nur in den Medien wurde berichtet, dass der Leiter von Durmstrang von einem Tag auf den Anderen verschwunden ist. Dies passierte kurz nach dem unsere Truppe in Rumänien aufgeflogen ist und ihr, eure Lordschaft, den Generalaufruf an alle Todesser gestartet habt. Karkaroff hat sich nicht auf den Ruf gemeldet.", berichtete ein Unterführer mit bulgarischem Akzent.

„Und? Was hat eure Suche ergeben? Ihr habt ihn doch gesucht oder?", fragte der Lord mit lauerndem Blick.

Der stämmige Bulgare zog den Kopf ein, als er antwortete: „Natürlich, eure Lordschaft. Es war schwierig etwas zu finden. Doch die spärlichen Spuren, die er hinterlassen hat, deuten darauf hin, dass Karkaroff in der Nacht nach der Festnahme unserer rumänischen Truppe die Schule fluchtartig verlassen hat. Er hat nur das Nötigste mit sich genommen."

Malfoy verließ jetzt eilig die Halle, als der Boden erbebte und hinter ihm sämtliche Steinhocker, auf denen die versammelten Todesser saßen, knirschend zerbarsten.

Der donnernde Befehl den flüchtigen Verräter einzufangen, war bis hinaus vor die Tore des Castels zu hören.

„Karkaroff muss aber eine Top - Entschuldigung haben oder dem Lord einen Erzfeind als Geisel bringen, wenn er überleben will.", murmelte Wurmschwanz, der neben dem Boot wartete.

„Das ist sein Problem, nicht meins.", knurrte der blonde Todesser. Dann deutete er zu dem hölzernen Gefährt. „Bring mich trocken hinüber, sonst hast du auch gleich ein Problem."

Wurmschwanz schielte nervös zu dem edel gekleideten Todesser und nahm das Paddel zur Hand. Während der Überfahrt wurde kein Wort mehr gesprochen. Wenig später verschwand Lucius Malfoy in der sturmreichen Nacht.

Missor hatte am nächsten Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück eine Unterredung mit Vigilius. Silvius und seine Kameraden sahen nur den Herzog auf der Terrasse auf und ab gehen, während er mit dem Jägermeister diskutierte. Manchmal wurde das Gespräch von beiden Männern mit Gesten unterstrichen.

Etwas später am Vormittag kam Atrox Missor mit einem großen Reiserucksack aus dem Manor. Bei Silvius blieb er stehen um sich zu verabschieden.

Erschrocken sah der Junge seinen Nenn-Bruder an.

„Was heisst, Tschüss? Verlässt du uns ganz? Gehst du für immer?", fragte Silvius entsetzt.

Missor schüttelte den Kopf und legte beruhigend seine Hand auf Silvius Schulter.

„Aber nein. Ich geh nicht für immer weg. Aber ich habe bei deinem Vater Ferien eingereicht. Auch ein unermüdlicher Arbeiter möchte sich mal ausruhen. Und da es sich jetzt in allen Bereichen entspannt hat, da ist es gerade günstig mal etwas Urlaub zu machen."

Die Kameraden tuschelten und zeigten auf das kräftige Packpferd, welches vom Stallmeister gerade auf den Vorplatz geführt wurde.

„Gehst du weit weg? Und wie lange?", fragte Silvius.

Der Jäger zurrte den Rucksack und noch eine weitere Tasche auf dem Packsattel des Pferdes fest.

„Wie weit ich gehe und wohin, das geht nur mich etwas an. Aber keine Angst, zu Beginn des zweiten Teils deines Praktikums bin ich sicher wieder zurück."

So blieb Silvius nur seinem Bruder Missor schöne Ferien zu wünschen und im nachzuwinken, als er mit dem Lasttier in den Wäldern verschwand.


	15. Melodien, die es in sich haben

15. Melodien, die es in sich haben

Mit schwungvollen Schritten war der Jäger auf dem federnden Waldweg unterwegs. Fröhlich piff er ein Liedchen vor sich hin und lachte, als sein Wallach erstaunt die Ohren spitzte. Im Slalom ging es den Abhang hinunter und unten dem sprudelnden Bach entlang. Vorne bei der Furt könnten sie bequem übersetzen und gleich auch eine kleine Mittagrast einlegen. Zwitschernd flogen ein paar Waldlaubsänger durch die Baumkronen des Buchenwaldes und der Wanderer sah dem kleinen Schwarm nach.

Es versprach, ein ruhiger gemütlicher Tag zu werden. Missor liess seine Gedanken schweifen, während er mit seinem Pferd durch Feld und Wald zog.

Später, als der Abend hereinbrach, wurde eines der verstreuten Dörfer am Horizont sichtbar. Die Bauern kehrten langsam von ihren Feldern zurück und auch die andern Dorfbewohner machten Feierabend.

Eine Schar Gäste traten in das Gasthaus am Dorfrand, um sich an der angekündigten Tanzdarbietung zu vergnügen und sich auch einen über den Durst zu genehmigen. Unter den Gästen waren auch Jaden und Terry, zwei kernige Holzfällerburschen, welche es sich in der dämmrigen, aus dicken Baumstämmen gezimmerten Taverne gemütlich gemacht hatten. Wegen dem Auftritt der Tänzerinnen mit spanischem Flair war heute Abend viel los und fast keine Plätze mehr frei. Die beiden Holzfäller hatten sich gleich zu Beginn der Abendvorführung einen Dreiertisch ergattert. An diesem saßen sie jetzt bereits seit einer Stunde, in der Terry schon einige Humpen Bier gebechert hatte, und ergötzen sich an den schlanken Schönheiten auf der Bühne. Der Flamenco, welcher gerade vorgeführt wurde, war wirklich eine heiße Nummer.

Dann gab es eine kleine Pause für die Tanztruppe und Jaden sagte zu Terry: „Die kräftige Brünette mit den langen Beinen hat es dir wohl besonders angetan. Wie sie dich gegen Schluss immer angeschaut hat."

Sein Kollege nickte, hörte aber nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er hatte bemerkt, dass die Tänzerinnen, die etwas trinken wollten, sich in der Taverne verteilen mussten, um eine Sitzgelegenheit zu finden. Ah, das wäre die Gelegenheit mit seiner Favoritin anzubandeln. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen als sie den Korridor entlang kam und ... in seinen Ohren rauschte es vor freudiger Erwartung als die Schöne auf der Höhe seines Tisches ankam. Terry traute sich gar nicht hinzuschauen, ob sie neben ihm Platz nehmen würde, sondern blickte froh gestimmt zu seinem Kollegen der links neben ihm saß. Dieser nickte grüßend in die Richtung, wo die Spanierin jetzt sein müsste.

Tatsächlich, es ging nicht lange, da hörte er ein Stuhlrücken und jemand nahm auf seiner rechten Seite Platz. JA! Sie ist es, die schönste Frau, die mir von der Bühne herunter zugezwinkert hat, sitzt neben mir! Benebelt von dem Alkohol ließ er sich dazu hinreißen, seine Hand auf ihr Bein zu legen. Er spürte wie die Person neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte und sich dezent räusperte. Oh sie ist scheu, wie süß.

Sanft streichelte er über den muskulösen Oberschenkel und sagte mit bebender Stimme: „Guden Abend mein_ Schön-eit. Su was daf isch disch denn einlade_?"

Warum sein Kollege Jaden sich jetzt vor Lachen schier krümmte und nach Luft rang, war im schleierhaft.

Erst als eine männliche Stimme zu seiner rechten Seite gepresst hervor stieß: „Auf solche Anzüglichkeiten kann ich gerne verzichten", schnellte sein Kopf herum. Er blickte direkt in das empörte Gesicht von Atrox Missor und dann auf seine Hand, die immer noch auf dem Oberschenkel des Jägermeisters ruhte. Schreck las nach, ich habe... Rasch riss er seine Hand weg. „Tschuldigung, isch ähm ... es isch nisch so wie schie denken...", lallte Terry, wurde knallrot, sprang auf, musste sich aber am Tisch festhalten. Er stolperte nämlich über die eigenen Füsse und taumelte gefährlich nahe zu Atrox Missor hinüber. Der Jägermeister musste ihn rasch stützen, damit der betrunkene Mann nicht auch noch über den Stuhl stolperte, auf dem er, Missor, saß.

„So, ist es nicht? Ja nach was sieht das, was Sie hier vorführen denn sonst aus?"

Einen nach Alkohol stinkenden Holzfäller auf seinem Schoss, war nicht gerade das was der Forstmeister sich von dem Tavernenbesuch erhofft hatte.

„Isch wollte nischt... Verzeihen schie bitte ... disches Mischgesich."

Mit Hilfe seines Kollegen Jaden, gelang es Terry sich einigermassen gerade auf seinen eigenen Stuhl zu setzen und starrte nun beschämt auf die Tischplatte vor sich. Sein angepöbelter Tischnachbar hatte den Abstand zu ihm vorsichtshalber etwas vergrösßert und bestellt sich gerade ein Glas Honigwein mit einigen Karamelbisquits.

Er hätte doch nicht hier Halt machen sollen, dachte der Jäger bei sich. Doch er war schon lange nicht mehr dazu gekommen sich bei Tanz, Theater oder Musikfesten zu vergnügen. Immer nur Arbeit war auch nicht gut.

Die beiden Holzfäller verzogen sich aber bald und waren rasch vergessen, als die Tänzerinnen wieder auf die Bühne traten und die Show weiterging. Da klatschte Atrox Missor mit den andern Gästen im Takt und ließ sich von den südländischen Melodien verzaubern. Erst spät in der Nacht zog sich der Jäger in seine Unterkunft zurück. Morgen konnte er ausschlafen und gemächlich weiterziehen. In zwei Tagen etwa wäre er am Ziel. Ach wie freute er sich dann einfach mal auszuspannen und jeden Tag gelassen so zu nehmen, wie er gerade kam. Keine Hektik, keine Bedrohung, keine Aufgaben.

Nicht nur die Holzfäller, auch die anderen männlichen Gäste waren von den schönen Frauen angetan, welche von Dorf zu Dorf zogen. Diese waren gar nicht alleine unterwegs, wenn es für die meisten auch so aussah.

Nachts, nach den Vorstellungen begaben sich die Frauen nicht in eine Pension im Dorf. Nein sie verschwanden möglichst unauffällig im Wald.

Dort, weit draussen in der Wildnis, warteten die Brüder und Ehemänner der Schönen.

Als Zigeuner waren sie nicht gern gesehen, deswegen überließen sie es den Frauen, durch Tanz und Gesang Geld heimzubringen. Die Herren kümmerten sich unterdessen um das Lager mit den Baumhütten im Wald und versorgten die Truppe auch mit gewilderten Tieren. Hin und wieder gehörte auch mal ein Schaf zu ihrer Beute.

Dort in den Bergwäldern von der Obrigkeit gut versteckt, feierten die Zigeuner oft mit einem Festmahl und lustiger Musik. Ihr Neuzugang, ein hagerer Fremder aus dem Osten, wurde von ihnen geduldet. Mehr aber auch nicht. War schon etwas komisch der Typ, er trug praktisch immer schwarz und hielt nichts von ihren bunten Halstüchern. Ansonsten passte er sich ihnen an und verhielt sich unauffällig.  
Die Festlichkeiten und vor allem die laute Musik der Zigeuner waren dem Fremden ein Dorn im Auge. Dass konnte gefährlich werden, warnte er die Männer.

Doch die Zigeuner lachten nur. Ihr Lager war viel zu weit von den Dörfern weg, gut verborgen in der Wildnis.

Der hagere Schwarze hatte allen Grund eine Entdeckung zu fürchten. So abgelegen von allem lag das Lager gar nicht.

Nicht der Jagdaufsher oder der Constable, wohl aber eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, welche die Ferien für ausdehnte Streifzüge nutzten, hörten aus der Ferne das Jauchzen und die fremdartige Musik.

Statt abends nach Hause zu gehen, waren die jungen Burschen im Wald, um über Männerangelegenheiten zu diskutieren.

Das heißt, neben den Vorzügen und dem Können der einzelnen Gruppenmitglieder ging es auch um Mädchen. Einige prahlten mit ihren Freundinnen, andere meinten sie wollten zuerst einen soliden Beruf erlernen, bevor sie sich um Frauen und Familien Gedanken machten.

Rocco, Bryan, Jannik, Kennan und Silvius waren nach dem Nachtessen durch das Unterholz zu ihrem gewohnten Treffpunkt geschlichen. Dort saßen sie gemütlich beisammen und plauderten schon eine ganze Weile.

Da hob Kennan plötzlich den Kopf. „Horcht! Da ist es wieder."

„Was?", fragte Bryan ungehalten über die Unterbrechung seiner Erzählung.  
„Na da diese Klänge der Gitarre, die haben irgendwie einen spanischen Rhythmus", sagte Kennan und stand auf.

Jannik horchte auch und meinte dann. „Hm, ich denke das klingt eher nach ungarischer Musik."

Die Jungen drehten sich nun alle in die Richtung der Musik und lauschten. „Auf jeden Fall ein packender Rhythmus. Am liebsten würde ich hin und gleich mittanzen." Silvius lockerte sein Halstuch mit der Pumastickerei und kletterte auf einen kleinen Felsblock. „Verdammt, ich sehe nichts. Aber von dort drüben auf der andern Talseite kommt es her."

Der Sohn des Herzogs tappte auf seinem Ausguck hin und her.

Gerade als einer der jungen Männer fragte ob sie hinüberwandern und nachgucken sollten, da raschelte es ganz in der Nähe von Silvius in den Büschen.

Dieser drehte sich überrascht um, aber es war nichts mehr zu sehen. Nur einige Zweige bewegten sich noch leicht.

„N..Nein, besser wir gehen nicht noch weiter", murmelte der junge Bursche leicht verunsichert.

So stand die Gruppe noch eine Weile auf ihrem Platz und hörte den Klängen der Hirtenflöte und der Gitarre zu.

Da raschelte es wieder hinter ihnen in den Büschen. Diesmal aber viel lauter. Silvius machte einen erschrockenen Hüpfer und wäre fast von seinem Felsen gefallen.

„Was macht ihr denn noch hier draußen?", fragte nun eine bekannte Stimme. Vigilius schob einen Ast beiseite und musterte die Truppe interessiert.

„Es ist zehn Uhr nachts und schon dunkel."

Der mahnende Unterton in seiner Stimme, war nicht zu überhören. „Ausserdem seid ihr ein ganzes Stück vom Manor weg. Wenn was ist, hört euch keiner schreien."

„Wir wollte sowieso gleich zurück.", begann Jannik. Und Kennan fuhr fort. „Wir haben nur noch der seltsamen Musik gelauscht."

„Musik? Hier draußen?", fragte Vigilius neugierig. „Wo denn?"

Sein Sohn zeigte hinüber auf die andere Talseite. „Ich meinte von dort drüben. Hörst du sie?"

Es waren jedoch nur noch wenige Melodiefetzen zu hören und ein oder zweimal ein Jauchzen. Dann war Stille.

„Oh, sie haben aufgehört", meinte Bryan bedauernd.

Der Herzog stand noch einen Augenblick da und schaute sinnierend zu dem anderen Wald hinüber. „Hm", brummte er. „Könnten Zigeuner gewesen sein. Die ziehen hin und wieder durch diese Gegend."

Dann scheuchte er die ganze Truppe ins Manor zurück. „Um diese Zeit habt ihr nichts mehr im Wald verloren. Schon gar nicht so weit weg vom Haus."

Am nächsten Tag waren die Lieder im einsamen Wald schon wieder vergessen. Der Herzog jedenfalls forschte nicht weiter nach. Sein Territorium zu verwalten gab genug Arbeit. Doch er fand immer wieder mal Zeit zu dem Grab seiner Gemahlin zu pilgern.

Dann saß Vigilius dort und unterhielt sich mit Amanda. Erzählte ihr von sich und auch, was ihr gemeinsamer Sohn so machte. Selbst von den Zweifeln über die Zukunft von Silvius berichtete er und fragte sie um Rat.

Nicht dass eine Stimme aus dem Grab Antwort gab. Aber hier auf den ruhigen Friedhof fühlte sich der Herzog seiner Frau nahe und meinte ihren Rat in seinem Herzen zu fühlen.

Irgendwie hatte sie recht. Silvius sollte sein Leben nicht nur in der Abgeschiedenheit des Manors verbringen. Es gab auf der Welt so vieles zu entdecken und zu lernen. Es wäre falsch den Jungen hier in einem engen Bereich sozusagen in Schutzhaft zu halten. Silvius war viel zu neugierig, er sollte Gelegenheit haben auf Entdeckungsreisen zu gehen, um sich entfalten zu können.

„Ich werde mir in den nächsten Tagen was überlegen und dann bei Gelegenheit mit Silvius darüber sprechen", versprach Vigilius seiner Frau, bevor er sich verabschiedete um ins Manor zurück zukehren.


	16. Feueralarm!

16. Feueralarm!

Silvius rannte die Stufen hoch zum Wohntrakt seines Vaters. Noch bevor er die Tür zum Studierzimmer erreicht hatte, rief er: „Dad, Dad!"

Vigilius sass an seinem privaten Schreibtisch und las gerade eine Grusskarte aus Holland, als die Tür aufflog und sein Sohn hereinstürmte. Er hob erstaunt den Kopf.

„Dad, die Feuer... Die Feuer von Landrochait brennen!", stiess Silvius atemlos hervor. „Ian MacLachlan ruft um Hilfe!"

Vigilius sprang auf. „Nein! Das ist nicht wahr!" rief er in ungläubigen Schrecken. Gemeinsam hastete Vater und Sohn hinauf auf den hohen Aussichtsturm. Des Herzog Herz zog sich vor Entsetzen zusammen, als er mit eigenen Augen die weit leuchtenden Signalfeuer sah. Richtig, es brannten alle drei. Nicht nur die beiden an der Küste, auch oben auf dem Berg Landrochait schlugen grellrote Flammen in den Himmel.

„Grosser Gott, so wie es aussieht, wird er von mehreren Fronten angegriffen! Und er muss in grosser Not sein, sonst hätte er das Hauptfeuer auf dem Berg nicht angezündet."

„Soll ich ..." begann Silvius, der ebenfalls vor Aufregung zitterte.

„Ja, schick Marschall Aurus in mein Büro und sag dem Stallmeister Bescheid. Er soll alle verfügbaren Pferde von der Weide hereinholen und sie bereit machen. Wir werden sie demnächst brauchen."

Wenig später eilten verschiedene Boten aus dem Manor, um die Streitkräfte des Herzogtums zusammenzurufen. Die meisten Pferde standen bald schon vor den Stallungen und wurden mit Sattel und Harnischdecken versehen.

Es klirrte das Zaumgeschirr, die Pferde stampften und schnaubten, man hörte die Stallburschen auf die aufgeregten Tiere einreden und weiter drüben rief der Stallmeister Anweisungen, als eine weitere Herde herangetrieben wurde. Aber auch Gardisten, Leute von der Forstwacht und die Einheit der Bogenschützen, begannen sich auf dem Vorplatz des Manors zu versammeln. Silvius hatte Mühe in dem ganzen Gewimmel seinen Vater zu finden. Endlich konnte er Vigilius zusammen mit Marschall Aurus bei den Fahnenstangen mit dem Wappen der Cougars ausmachen. Zu Füssen des Herzogs lagen ein magisch geschütztes Untergewand und daneben das schwere Kettenhemd und die metallenen Armschienen.

„Wollen sie wirklich mitreiten?" fragte der Marschall, gerade als Silvius bei ihnen ankam.

„Natürlich!" sagte Vigilius bestimmt. „Wenn ich drei Viertel aller kampffähigen Männer in die Schlacht schicke, dann ist es nur richtig, wenn ich an ihrer Spitze reite."

Silvius schwieg noch einen Moment, da er von dem Ganzen sehr aufgewühlt und nervös war. Dann zupfte er seinen Vater am Ärmel und fragte besorgt. „Du Dad, kommst du auch wieder zurück? Wie werde ich wissen, wie es dir geht, wenn ich hier bleiben muss?"

Vigilius drehte sich zu seinem Sohn und sah die Angst ihn seinem Gesicht.

„Nein Silvius, du bleibst nicht hier", antwortet er dann und Aurus schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. „Ja aber bedenkt doch die Gefahr! Wenn ihr den Jungen mit ...", wandte der Marschall ein. Doch der Herzog liess ihn gar nicht ausreden. Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung unterbrach er ihn. „Gerade wegen der Gefahr, werde ich Silvius mit mir nehmen. Die meisten Männer reiten mit mir und deswegen ist mein Sohn diesmal sicherer, wenn er mitkommt als, wenn ich ihn im Manor lassen würde."

Vigilius nahm sein Sohn etwas beiseite und erklärte ihm, was er anziehen und alles mitnehmen müsse. Dann winkte er einen Diener herbei, der sollte Silvius bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.

„Beeil dich, wir brechen bald auf und du wirst an meiner Seite reiten", sagte Vigilius und Silvius hastete mit dem Diener ins Manor.


	17. Eile mit Bedacht

Eile mit Bedacht

Leise plätscherte ein schmales Rinnsal durch das Moor am Fusse des Berges Landrochait. Hier und da surrten ein paar Insekten über der feuchten torfhaltigen Erde. Ein leichter Wind blies über die Ebene, kräuselte das Wasser des kleinen Baches und verwischte die Spiegelung der Wolken.

Gerade hatte sich eine Libelle auf einem dicken Grashalm niedergelassen, da wurde sie wieder aufgeschreckt. Nur knapp neben dem Grasbüschel trat ein schwerer Stiefel auf eine trockenere Stelle in dem Sumpf. Der Mann, welcher die Stiefel trug, wandte den Blick von dem Feuer auf dem Berggipfel ab und spähte mit einem Fernglas hinüber auf die andere Seite des Moores. Etwas weiter rechts von ihm erkannte man einen weiteren Kundschafter, der sich vorsichtig auf dem sumpfigen Untergrund vortastete. Marschall Aurus, welcher schon mehrmals den Weg zu Mac Lachlan beschritten hatte, war mit seinen Spähern der Kriegerschar voraus und sondierte die Lage. Die Mannschaft des Herzogs hatte unterwegs noch Zuwachs bekommen. Timothy MacKillian und Mister Gregorian hatten das Notsignal natürlich auch gesehen und wollten zur Rettung ihres Nachbar ebenfalls Leute beisteuern. So waren an der Grenze zu der Hundertschaft des Herzogs, noch weitere achtzig Männer dazugestossen. Jetzt waren mit der Reiterei über 200 Kämpfer unterwegs und mussten möglichst rasch und unauffällig durch das Moor geschleust werden.

Sie hatten die Bergtäler und Wälder nun ganz hinter sich gelassen. Silvius ritt mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck dicht hinter seinem Vater, bewacht von zwei Leibgardisten, die ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen liessen.

Uff, das Kettenhemd war vielleicht eng und die Armschienen drückten trotz Lederpolster immer noch.

Ein Stück hinter dem jungen Herzogssohn raunten die erfahrenen Soldaten einander zu und beschwerten sich über das zögerliche Tempo. Würden sie so noch rechtzeitig ankommen?  
Der Marschall hielt jedoch nichts von der Eile einiger Heisssporne. Er bestimmte wo und wie schnell sie den Sumpf überqueren würden. Welcher Weg der Sicherste war.

Endlich winkten die Kundschafter den ersten Reitern aus der Vorhut. Sie konnten sich auf dem schmalen Pfad in Marsch setzen. Neugierig lenkte Silvius sein Pferd etwas zur Seite, um besser an den Fahnenträgern vor ihm vorbei sehen zu können. Prompt sank sein Pferd mit einem Bein bis zum Knie im Morast ein und macht schnaubend einen Satz rückwärts auf den festen Boden zurück. Vor Schreck klammerte sich Silvius an die Mähne und schielte auf den trügerischen Boden. Sekunden später flankierten ihn die beiden Wächter und trieben den jungen Burschen mit seinem Pferd wieder an seinen Platz hinter seinem Vater.

Vigilius, welcher mit einem Gardistenführer gesprochen hatte, wandte sich kurz um, als er das erschreckte Schnauben des Pferdes hörte. Der Vater bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem mahnenden Blick. Als sein Sohn zerknirscht den Kopf senkte und nun mit seinem Pferd am Ort blieb, drehte sich Vigilius wieder zu dem Gardisten um.

„Ja hört sich gut an, wenn ihr für die leichtern Fusssoldaten einen zweiten Weg gefunden habt. Dann können mehr Leute gleichzeitig übersetzen und wir gewinnen etwas Zeit."

Auf eine Handbewegung eilte der Gardist davon, um rasch die zweite Tour über das Moor zu organisieren. In der Mitte der Sumpflandschaft wurde die Zone mit festem Boden zeitweise breiter, da es dort Schiefersteine gab und auch einige Büsche mit ihrem Wurzelgeflecht die Torfschicht mehr zusammenhielten.

Vigilius war mit Silvius im Schlepptau durch den ersten Teil des Moores geritten. Obwohl ein Leibwächter direkt hinter ihm kam und ihn sicher sofort wieder aus der brackigen Wasserlache herausgefischt hätte, war Silvius nervös und sass verkrampft auf seinem Pferd. Hinter sich hörte er das leise Klirren der Harnische und links von ihm sah er weiter drüben die Fusssoldaten über die trockenen Wiesenpolster dem Kundschafter nacheilen.

Während der kurzen Pause auf der Insel in der Mitte nahm Silvius sicher dreimal die Feldflasche hervor um Wasser zu trinken. Nicht weil er Durst hatte. Eher um sich mit einer gewohnten Tätigkeit zu beruhigen und etwas gegen den Knoten im Magen zu tun. Ein Späher war über den Pfad zurückgekommen und wies den Herzog gerade auf eine schwarze Rauchsäule hinter einigen Bäumen hin. Man hörte die Männer über brennende Felder reden.

Silvius, wie auch seine Leibwächter sahen sich gegenseitig an und schluckten. Noch lag ein Stück Moor vor ihnen. Was erwartete sie danach? Hinter der felsenübersäten Ebene und dem breiten Waldsaum dort?


	18. Die Drachen

Die Drachen

Entsetzt schrien die Bewohner des Dorfes auf. Dort draussen im Meer direkt vor ihrer Küste schob sich ein Drachenkopf hinter den Klippen hervor und ein dumpfes Trommeln war zu vernehmen.

Die Schwachen, Greise und Kinder drehten sich um und rannten um ihr Leben. Einzig die kräftigen Männer und ein paar wenige mutige Frauen, verschanzten sich hinter Mauern, stabilen Zäunen und auf Wehrtürmen. Sie wollten dem Ungetüm trotzen. Ihr Land und ihre Lebensgrundlage verteidigen.

Die Entdeckung eines ganz mutigen Fischers in seinem Boot, dass der Drache aus Holz war, liess die Verteidiger hinter ihren Schanzen nur kurz aufatmen.

Hinter dem ersten Holzdrachen, folgte ein zweiter und als sie fast das Ufer erreicht hatten, erblickten sie die unzähligen Kämpfer auf den Rücken der Drachen.

Es waren grosse Schiffe, die nun anlegten und mit lautem Kriegsgeschrei stürmten die wilden Haudegen an Land.

Todesmutig stellten die Dorfbewohner sich ihnen entgegen. Dies ob wohl sie eigentlich Bauern und Fischer waren, oft nur mit scharf geschliffenen Sensen und Mistgabeln bewaffnet. Mit stolzerhobenem Kopf stellten sie sich dem ungleichen Kampf.

Über den Landweg kamen vom Hauptsitz ihres Clans zwei Truppen Fuss-Soldaten mit Schwertern, Speeren und Lanzen zu Hilfe. Doch angesichts der Übermacht auf den Schiffen, war das ein Tropfen auf den heissen Stein.

Ian Mac Lachlan konnte aber nicht mehr Leute in jene Bucht schicken. War doch dort nur eines von vielen Schlachtfeldern, wo er sich verteidigen musste.

Nahezu verzweifelt stand er auf dem Turm seiner Burg und lass aus den blinkenden Leuchtfeuern die Nachrichten, wie es gerade an den jeweiligen Schauplätzen stand. Bis jetzt hatten seine Mannen es verhindern können, das sie total überrannt wurden. Doch lange würden sie die Angreifer mit ihren Drachenbooten und die unbarmherzige Häuptlinge mit ihren Vogelschwingen geschmückten Helmen nicht mehr aufhalten können.

Seine Gardisten und Kämpfer da draussen, versuchten sie alle zu schützen. Wenn es sein musste, würden sie ihr Leben für ihre Heimat geben. Nie würden sie kapitulieren und als Sklaven diesen Wilden dienen. In ihren Adern floss schottisches Blut und sie würden sich bis zum Letzten verteidigen.

Ian stand auf den Mauern neben der Flagge seines Clans, blickte die Küste seines Reiches entlang und wandte dann den Blick übers Weideland und die Moore.

Hinter dem Clan-Oberhaupt hing die Turmtüre auf. Eine Frau, etwa im gleichen Alter wie Ian, trat auf die Aussichtsplattform hinaus und schritt an die Seite ihres Gemahls. Ilena legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Mannes, als sie dessen sorgenvolles Gesicht sah. MacLachlan schickte einen stummen Ruf zu den Bergspitzen am Horizont. Dann dreht er sich zu Ilena um und nahm sie in die Arme. Er konnte nur noch hoffen.


	19. Solange der Wind noch weht

Solange der Wind noch weht

Ein junger Mann mit braunem schulterlangem Haar hielt krampfhaft die Zügel seines Pferdes fest und versuchte es in dem gleichen Slalom zwischen den Felsbrocken hindurch zu lenken wie sein Vordermann. Seine Beine schmerzten, so sehr klammerte er sich an den Pferdeleib, um ja nicht den Halt zu verlieren.

Waren sie durch den Sumpf gekrochen wie Schnecken, so galoppierten sie jetzt in irrwitzigem Tempo über das unwirtliche Feld voller Sträucher und Steine.

Wehe, wenn sich sein Pferd ein Bein brach oder er hier den Salto machte. Dann würde er den Anführern aber gehörig die Leviten lesen; dachte Silvius erbost.

„Zügel nicht so kurz! Lass locker ... Pferd mehr Kopffreiheit!" wehten die Wortfetzen seines Begleiters herüber.

Der junge Bursche warf nur einen skeptischen Blick zu seinem Nebenmann. Dieser rief mit eindringlicher Stimme. „Pferd ... Gelände erfahren ... gib Kopf frei."

Endlich gehorchte Silvius und siehe da. Das Pferd streckte sich, richtete die zuvor angelegten Ohren aufmerksam nach vorne, ging sofort besser im Gleichgewicht und schlängelte sich fast mühelos durch das Labyrinth der Hindernisse.

So erreichten sie sicher die verbrannten Äcker und schlagartig verschlechterte sich die Sicht. Die galoppierenden Pferde wirbelten verbrannte Erde und Russ auf. Als ihm die Aschewolke ins Gesicht schlug, sah der junge Herzogssohn für einen Moment gar nichts mehr. Hustend zog er den Kopf ein. Wo waren die anderen und in welche Richtung musste er weiter? Da wurde sein Pferd am Zaum herumgezogen und jemand fasste ihn beim Arm. Ein Glück, dachte Silvius, als er den Leibgardisten erkannte. Dieser hatte sich das Halstuch über Mund und Nase gezogen und Silvius beeilte sich, ihm gleich zu tun.

Beissender Qualm hing über den noch immer kokelnden Ruinen des Bauerndorfes. Die ehemaligen Bewohner waren alle geflohen und die Brandschatzer bereits weitergezogen.

So folgte der Tross des Herzogs der Spur der Verwüstung und waren bald in Sichtweite des Ozeans. Ausser Atem wischte sich Silvius den Schmutz aus dem Gesicht und sah sich kurz um. Sein Begleiter, der Leibgardist, war stets wachsam und mit griffbereiten Waffen dicht hinter ihm. Mehr um die eigene Nervosität loszuwerden, tätschelte Silvius beruhigend den Hals seines Wallachs. Dieser schnaubte fast gleichzeitig wie Silvius seufzte. Die Reiter vor dem jungen Mac Mountain hatten schon abgeschwenkt und folgten eilig dem Uferverlauf weiter in Richtung der Hauptburg von MacLachlan. Noch lag ein grosser Wald zwischen ihnen und ihrem Ziel. So wussten die Reiter nicht, wie es an der Front gerade stand.

Plötzlich hörte man vom Strand herauf ein fürchterliches Knirschen und Krachen. Die meisten Pferde rissen erschrocken den Kopf herum, um nach der Ursache des Lärms zu schielen.

Auch Silvius guckte zur Küste runter. Dort sah man die grossen Segel und Masten eines Handelsschiffes, die sich langsam zu Seite neigten und dann hinter den Klippen verschwanden. Draussen auf dem stürmischen Meer drehte mühsam ein Langschiff der Wikinger ab und zog sich von der gefährlichen Bucht zurück. Der Wind trug verzweifelte Schreie ans Land zu den Mannen des Herzogs. Die Führungskräfte fackelten nicht lange und schon war ein Rettungstrupp von acht erfahrenen Kämpfern unterwegs. Mit dabei der Sohn des Herzogs, welcher völlig überraschend den Aufbau eines Lazaretts als Auftrag bekommen hatte.

So eilte er zusammen mit den Kriegern, der Besatzung der kleinen Brigg zu Hilfe, welche von den wilden Nordmännern buchstäblich an Land gejagt worden war. Das kleine Schiff hatte sich nur durch grössere Schnelligkeit beim Wenden dem Zugriff auf See entziehen können. Jetzt hing es nicht weit vom Ufer auf einer Felszacke fest und lief langsam mit Wasser voll.

In aller Eile waren die Matrosen mit Strickleitern an der sich immer mehr neigenden Schiffswand zum Wasser herunter geklettert und versuchten mit Rettungsbooten ans Ufer zu paddeln.

Unglücklicherweise hob in dem Moment, als die Boote von dem havarierten Schiff ablegen wollten, eine besonders grosse Welle die Brigg von dem Felsen und schwenkte ihren Bug herum. Entsetzensschreie hallten durch die Bucht, als die Besatzung eines Rettungsbootes unter berstendem Holz und tosenden Wassermassen begraben wurde.

Silvius hatte gerade das Packpferd von seiner Last befreit und das erste Zelt eingerichtet, als das Unglück passierte. Schockiert sah er zu, wie das Schiff auf weitere Felszacken geschleudert wurde. Der Name, Blue Marlin, war noch zu erkennen, doch knapp unter dem Schriftzug klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch. Die halbe Ladung war bereits ins Meer gespült und trieb zwischen den Menschen in der tosenden Brandung.

Die Gardisten und Begleiter von Silvius rannten am Ufer hin und her. Warfen, mit Holzstücken beschwerte, Seile den Havaristen zu. Wie durch ein Wunder hatten alle Bootsinsassen überlebt. Doch einige der Matrosen, welche nun ans Ufer gezogen wurden, waren schwer verletzt.

„Decken, Bandagen und die Notfallpakete. Rasch mach ein paar Lager bereit und hole dann Feuerholz wir brauchen gleich heisses Wasser und saubere Tücher!" rief der Truppenleiter Silvius zu. Dieser riss sich von dem schrecklichen Anblick los und beeilte sich seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen.

Zum Glück lag die Bucht weit vom eigentlichen Schlachtfeld entfernt und an einem Ort, an welchem die Wikinger nicht landen konnten.

So konnten sich die Mannen des Herzogs ganz auf die Versorgung der gestrandeten Seeleute kümmern. Silvius hetzte zwischen den Zelten und den Vorräten hin und her. Half hier ein Mann festzuhalten, als ein Knochenbruch gerichtet wurde. Brachte dort frische Tücher um einen halb Ertrunkenen trocken zu reiben und warm einzupacken. Dann assistierte er dem Sanitäter beim Säubern und Nähen einer tiefen Fleischwunde. Vieles musste ohne Betäubung gemacht werden, da ihnen nur die Notfallausrüstung zur Verfügung stand.

Wie absurd kam ihm jetzt seine Empörung über die Führer der Reiterei vor. Ein Sturz von einem galoppierenden Pferd war bei weiten nicht das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte. Es herrschte Krieg mit all seinen Tücken und Gefahren.

Mitleidig half Silvius dem Seemann, der ihm zur Nachbetreuung zugewiesen worden war, sich auf dem Notlager hinzulegen. Seine Wunden waren versorgt, doch konnte er vor Schmerzen kaum stehen. In gebrochenem Englisch bedankte sich der belgische Matrose für die polsternden Tücher, die sein verletztes Bein stützten und entlasteten. Der junge Herzogssohn deckte seinen Patienten noch zu, dann holte er rasch die Kräuter aus seinem eigenen Vorrat. Missor hatte ihm auch einiges über Heilkräuter beigebracht, jetzt konnte er dieses Wissen nutzen. Während Silvius wartete, dass das Wasser für den schmerzlindernden Kräutertrank heiss wurde, schweiften seine Gedanken voller Sorge zu der Reiterei von Marschall Aurus und wieder beschlich ihn die Angst um seinen Dad.

Mit langen Haaren, narbenbedecktem Gesicht und wildem Blick stand der Wikinger Häuptling vor den Mauern des Burgwalls.

Der breit gefächerte Angriff auf die schottische Küste hatte viel Zeit gekostet. Es gab auch etliche Tote unter seinen Vasallen. Dennoch hatte Leif Kjartan noch genug Männer um den Hauptsturm auf die Burg des Clanoberhauptes zu führen. Das lichterloh brennende Lagerhaus und die schwarzen Rauchwolken die gegen Himmel stiegen, beachtete er gar nicht. Mit grimmigem Lächeln musterte er die gegnerischen Krieger, die sich auf den Wehrgängen verschanzt hatten.

Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, da würden die stolzen Schotten gefesselt demütig vor ihm auf der Erde knien. Die Burg würde ihm gehören, ihm dem König ohne Land.

Ungeduldig schweifte sein Blick hinüber zu den Wikingern, die vom Strand einen dicken Baumstamm auf Rädern heraufschleppten.

Auch der Chief der bedrohten Burg hatte das Nahen des Rammbocks beobachtet. Gegen ein solches Gewicht würden die Mauern auf Dauer nicht standhalten. Der Panik nahe blickte MacLachlan vom Turm auf die Umgebung. Wo blieb nur die ersehnte Hilfe? War der Weg zu weit, die Zeit zu knapp? Sein Wohnsitz war von der anrückenden Streitmacht schon halb umzingelt. Seine eigenen Truppen waren mit der Verteidigung der wichtigsten Dörfer beschäftigt.

Wenn diesen Wilden der Durchbruch gelang, dann Gnade ihnen Gott. Die einzige Chance wäre nur noch ...

„Ian!" riss ihn die Stimme seiner Frau aus seinen Gedanken. „Es wird Zeit für die Tunnels", mahnte sie und zog ihren Mann von der Turmzinne weg ins Innere der Burg. MacLachalan folgte ihr bis ins Erdgeschoss, doch dann blieb er stehen.

„Ich werde die Burg erst verlassen, wenn allen Frauen die Flucht durch die Tunnel in den Wald gelungen ist. Bis dahin geben wir euch Rückendeckung. Keiner dieser Wilden soll euch folgen."

Ilena sah ihren Mann entsetzt an. „Ian bitte, komm mit uns", flehte sie. Aber Ihr Gemahl schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin kein Feigling, ich bin ein Schotte."

Inzwischen hatten sich alle Frauen und Kinder in der Halle versammelt und blickten abwartend zu der Burgherrin.

„Ich habe Angst um dich", flüsterte Ilena, als sie ihren geliebten Mann ein letztes Mal umarmte. Ian gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Dann öffnete er mit seinem Schlüssel die Kellergewölbe, in welchen die beiden Fluchttunnels begannen.

Kaum waren alle verschwunden, versperrte er den Zugang und machte sich bewaffnet mit seinem Schwert auf den Weg hinaus auf die Wehrgänge. Sein Blick fiel auf die grosse Clansflagge, die im stürmischen Wind knatterte und ein dumpfes Dröhnen verriet, das die Krieger mit dem Rammbock die Burg erreicht hatten.


	20. Ilena und Ian

Ilena und Ian

Und wieder peitschten die Zweige, welche sein Vordermann losliess, dem stämmigen Mann ins Gesicht. Wütend zischte der berittene Gardist seinem Kollege zu, er solle ein bisschen aufpassen. Der knurrte ungehalten zurück, dichtes Geäst mache ein schnelles Vorwärtskommen unmöglich und es habe nun mal viele Zweige hier. Leise fluchend zwängte sich die Vorhut zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Dann lichtete sich der Wald und sie blieben abrupt stehen.

Vor ihren Augen zeigte sich ein beunruhigendes Bild. Dort drüben am gegenüberliegenden Hang thronte die Burg des verbündeten Clanoberhauptes. Doch sie sah gar nicht mehr majestätisch aus. Die umliegenden Gehöfte waren verbrannt, die Mauern der Burg waren russgeschwärzt und an den untersten Zinnen hingen etliche Seile mit Enterhaken. Auf dem Platz vor dem Burgtor wimmelte es von Furcht einflössenden Gestalten, die ihre Streitäxte schwangen und mit kriegerischen Rufen die Mannschaft bei dem Rammbock anfeuerten. Während die Wikinger, welche die Seile hochkletterten, sich in Einzelkämpfe mit den Verteidigern verstrickten, donnerte der gewaltige Baumstamm immer wieder gegen das grosse Burgtor.

Von den Wehrgängen hagelten zwar Steine auf die Angreifer nieder und diese wurden auch mit siedend heissem Öl begossen. Das verhalf aber nur zu kurzen Pausen in den Angriffswellen. Die Verletzten wurden bald ersetzt und wieder krachte der Rammbock gegen das Holz, welches bereits knirschend nachgab.

Seitlich der Burg war es zudem einigen Wikingern gelungen über die Brustwehr zu klettern und attackierten die Burgleute von der Seite.

Die Späher im Wald und die nachrückende Hauptmacht des Marschalls hatten natürlich nicht tatenlos zugesehen. Die Beratung mit den Gardistenführern dauerte nur kurz. Gerade wollten sie ihre ersten Reitertruppen in die Schlacht schicken, da wurden erstaunte Rufe aus den hinteren Reihen laut.

Marschall Aurus zog sein Pferd herum und galoppierte zurück, als er etwas von Zivilisten hörte.

So ein Quatsch! Sie waren doch eben erst durch den Wald gekommen, da hätten sie die Zivilisten doch gesehen.

Barsch befahl er den Fusssoldaten Platz zu machen. Die Gruppe der Gardisten teilte sich und Aurus guckte völlig verblüfft auf etwa zwanzig Frauen mit einigen Kindern, die vor ihm im Wald standen.

„Seid ihr der Truppenführer?" fragte eine Frau in edler mitternachtsblauer Gewandung ohne Umschweif den Marschall, welcher noch nach Worten suchte. „Wenn ja dann müsst ihr uns helfen. Mir sofort folgen", kam die Edeldame gleich zur Sache.

„Ilena? Ilena Mac Lachlan, wo kommt Ihr denn so plötzlich her?" fragte der Marschall etwas überrumpelt, richtete sich auf dem Pferd auf und blickte kurz in die Richtung, in welcher die Burg lag. „Ja ich bin der Truppenführer hier und ...

„Wir kommen von dort, wohin ihr mich jetzt gleich begleiten sollt. Aber zögert nicht noch lange. Mein Mann braucht Hilfe!" forderte Ilena resolut ohne den Mann auf dem Pferd vor ihr aussprechen zu lassen.

Aurus runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann sprang er vom Pferd. „Gebt die Nachricht an den Herzog weiter. Er soll sich mit der Hauptreiterei breit machen. Ich gebe Bescheid, sobald ich die Lage begutachtet habe. Wenn in fünf Minuten keine andere Meldung kommt, soll er zum Angriff starten." Befahl dem Soldaten neben sich. Dann wandte er sich der Lady zu. „Also rasch, zeigen sie wo wir hin sollen und sagen sie wie wir ihre Meinung nach helfen sollen."

Ohne ein Wort drehte sich Lady Mac Lachlan um, raffte ihren blauen Samtrock hoch und rannte dann dem Marschall voraus, ein Stück durch den Wald. Noch ihm Laufen erklärte sie ihrem Begleiter, wie sie durch die Fluchttunnel zurück in die Burg gelangen konnten. „Ihr könnte so den Eingeschlossenen von zwei Seiten helfen", schloss sie gerade ihren Bericht, als sie beide den Eingang erreichten.

Der Marschall besah sich kurz den Tunnelgang, welcher durch umgekippte Baumstämme halb verdeckt lag und entschied dann. „Ja Eure Idee ist ..." Doch er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Hinter ihnen knackten Zweige und als die Lady und der Marschall sich umdrehten, stand der Herzog mit zwanzig Fusssoldaten vor ihnen. „Ihr braucht nichts zu wiederholen, ich hab's gehört. Wir werden den Part in der Burg übernehmen und brechen gleich auf", sagte der Adlige und winkte bereits die ersten Späher in den engen Tunnel. Aurus machte den Mund wieder zu und nickte bestätigend. Auch nach vielen Jahren noch überraschte ihn, die hochsensiblen Sinne seines Herrn immer wieder. Zudem war es ihm lieber, wenn nicht _er_ in den feuchten Katakomben unter der Burg herumkriechen musste.

"Wir halten die Plünderer auf", meinte der Marschall beim Weggehen. Ein leises Knurren lies ihn noch mal zurückblicken.

"Ich erwarte das ihr sie hinwegfegt, wie ein Sturm der die Geier vom Himmel holt!", sagte Mac Mountain ernst. Dann verschwand er mit seinen Getreuen in der Dunkelheit unter dem Erdreich des Waldes.

Der Marschall wollte mit Ilena zu den wartenden Reitern zurückkehren, doch die Frau entwischte ihm und hastete mit entschlossener Mine den bewaffneten Männern nach, in den Stollen. „Weiber!" murmelte er leicht ungehalten über ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln. Lies sie aber ziehen, da er auch ihre Sorge um ihren Mann verstand. Kurz darauf formierten sich die Truppen am Waldrand und warteten auf den Befehl von Aurus.

Glühender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper, als ihn die Streitaxt an der Schulter traf. Sicher, er trug wie alle seine Krieger eine Schutzrüstung aus Metall und Leder. Dennoch drang ihm die Schneide durch alles Leder, tief ins Fleisch und liess den Burgherrn zurücktaumeln. Rasch waren seine Gefolgsleute da um die Lücke in der Verteidigung zu schliessen und ihren Chef ins Burginnere zu ziehen. Ian wehrte sich, wollte seine Getreuen nicht alleine lassen. Aber die reissenden Schmerzen, die durch seinen Körper jagten, liessen ihn bei der ersten heftigen Bewegung stöhnend in die Arme seiner Retter sinken. Da alle Frauen die Burg verlassen hatten, mussten sich hauptsächlich die Alten um die Verletzten kümmern. So fand sich Ian bald in der Obhut seines getreuen Kammerdieners wieder. Dieser führte ihn in den kleinen Saal, den man mit Notbetten und medizinischem Material zu einem Lazarett umfunktioniert hatte. „Ich bin nicht schwer verletzt" meinte Mac Lachlan, der bald wieder seinen Getreuen zu Hilfe eilen wollte.

„Nicht schwer verletzt, aber sie können sich kaum noch selber auf den Beinen halten." Sein Diener ging gar nicht weiter auf seine Ausflüchte ein, sondern schob den schlimm blutenden Mann auf eines der freien Betten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor alles um Ian in tiefer Dunkelheit versankt.


	21. Zinnen im Sturm

Zinnen im Sturm

Die Männer des Herzog waren voller dunkler Vorahnung schon ein ganzes Stück durch den feuchtkalten Erdtunnel gehetzt. Der Kundschafter hatte seinen Platz an der Spitze der Truppe nicht an den Herzog abtreten wollen. Der edle Herr solle auf sich und auch auf die Frau aufpassen. Mac Mountain hatte nicht gross widersprochen. Jede Diskussion würde sie nur aufhalten und der Späher schien seiner Aufgabe auch hier unten, in dem dunklen Loch gewachsen. So redete Vigilius leise mit Ilena Mac Lachlan, während sie weiter um diverse Kurven des Ganges trabten. Die Frau unterbrach nun plötzlich ihre Beschreibung der Verteidigungsmöglichkeiten in der Burg und wollte dem Späher etwas zurufen. Dieser war aber schon ein ganzes Stück voraus und nicht mehr zu sehen. Doch dann war ein dumpfer Schlag und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen zu hören. Rasch zog der Herzog sein Schwert und schob Miss Mac Lachlan hinter sich in Sicherheit.

„Der Sockel der Südmauer, würde ich sagen", meinte die Burgherrin trocken. Dann nahm sie von einem nachfolgenden Gardisten die Fackel und spähte gemeinsam mit dem Herzog um die nächste Ecke. Richtig, dort bei dem niederen Durchgang, der unter der Burgmauer hindurchführte, lag der Späher am Boden und rieb sich den brummenden Schädel.

„Wo hast du denn deine Fackel gelassen?" fragte der Herzog leicht grinsend. Der ramponierte Soldat knurrte nur was von Dunkelheit als Tarnung und stand wieder auf. Nun wurde der Späher in die Obhut der Burgherrin gegeben und Mac Mountain übernahm die Führung. Er brauchte nicht mal unbedingt eine Fackel. Das schwache Licht, welches durch feine Ritzen im Gemäuer in die Katakomben fiel, reichten seinen hochsensiblen Augen aus. Dicht hintereinander marschiert die ganze Truppe erst über eine flache Rampe, dann die steile Felstreppe hinauf und zum Schluss durch ein Loch in der Wand in den Keller. Etwas verdutzt blickten sich die Gardisten um, als sie aus dem Mauerloch durch ein leeres Weinfass in das Innere der Burg gelangten. Ilena hielt sich nicht lange mit gucken auf. Für sie war es selbstverständlich das ein Weinfass unter vielen andern gleichen Fässern die beste Tarnung für den Eingang des Fluchtweges darstellte.

„Bitte beeilt euch", sagte sie eindringlich und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Helfer wieder auf sich. „Mein Mann ... unsere ganzen Getreuen, wir zählen auf euch." Mit diesen Worten holte sie den Zweitschlüssel aus ihrem Lederbeutel und schloss die Kellertüre auf.

Bevor sie aber hinaustreten konnte, zog sie der Herzog am Arm zurück. „Auch wenn Euere Angst um Ian gross ist, bitte lasst erst meine Männer schauen, wie die Lage ist." So mahnte er mit ruhiger Stimme die besorgte Ehefrau. Ilena schaute zum Herzog, nickte dann und trat zurück. Auf einen Wink von Mac Mountain eilten zwei Vorposten zur Türe, zogen diese vorsichtig auf und schauten sich wachsam in der grossen Haupthalle um.

Gleich auf den ersten Blick sah man, dass vieles fehlte. Sämtliche Schwerter, Lanzen und Armbrüste waren aus der Waffenvitrine verschwunden. Aber auch alle Holzpodeste für die Ziergegenstände wie Skulpturen und Vasen und alle Bänke, die normal an den Wänden standen, waren weg. Das ganze Holz war wohl für Barrikaden gebraucht worden. Einzig die Stuckdecke und die spiralförmigen Basaltsäulen, welche die Türbögen umrahmten, zeugten noch von der Schönheit der grossen Haupthalle. Alles was zur Verteidigung dienen konnte, war von den Bewohnern weggetragen worden. So standen zwar noch Porzellanvasen neben einem zusammengerollten Wandteppich in einer Nische. Ansonsten war der Raum leer.

Während Miss Mac Lachlan im Keller dem Tunnel Späher mit einem nasskaltes Tuch die Beule am Kopf behandelte, huschte ein Gardist nach dem anderen hinaus in die Halle. Der Herzog wollte gerade folgen, als laute Rufe hörbar wurden. Alarmiert trat der Herzog mit gezogenem Schwert vor die Türe, doch nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit den aufgeschreckten Bediensteten, liess er seine Waffe wieder sinken.

„Alles klar, noch keine Angreifer im Innern der Burg." meldete er nun an Ilena, die erleichtert aufatmete. „Die Verteidiger der Burg und die Helfer haben sich nur gerade gegenseitig erschreckt. Aber die Lage scheint kritisch. Wir müssen rasch zu den Wehrgängen und ans Tor. Bleibt bitte hier, nahe des Tunnels, Ilena."

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, lief Mac Mountain los. Dicht gefolgt von seinen Leuten aus der Halle, hinauf zu den Zinnen. Unterwegs begegneten ihnen etlichen Stallburschen, die unzählige Eimer und Kessel voll mit Erde zur Burgfront schleppten. Irritiert blieb Vigilius kurz stehen.

„Brechendes Tor mit Erde zuschütten." War die knappe Antwort auf seinen fragenden Blick. Ah so? Gute Idee. Irgendwo im Erdgeschoss musste die Burschen wohl den Boden eines Saales aufgegraben haben und kippen nun den Raum hinter dem Tor mit Erde zu. Er konnte die Angst der Bewohner vor der Gefahr förmlich riechen. Unwillkürlich wollte er sein Geist nach draussen zu seinem Sohn Silvius ausstrecken. Horchen ob etwas Besorgnis erregendes geschehen war. Laute Schreie aus dem oberen Stockwerk liessen ihn aber aufgeschreckt weiter laufen und die Sorge um seinen Sohn vorerst beiseite schieben. Seine Gardisten waren schon bei den Wehrgängen angekommen und stürzten sich, nach kurzem Informationsaustausch mit den Verteidigern, ins Getümmel. Wieder war es den Wikingern gelungen, ein Teil der hohen Balustrade zu erobern. Diese Eindringlinge galt es nun von den Zinnen zu vertreiben, wenn dies auch hiess, den einen oder anderen einfach über die Mauer in die Tiefe zu werfen. Das war aber gar kein leichtes Unterfangen, denn die Wikinger schienen diese Burg unbedingt in ihren Besitz bringen zu wollen. Selbst wenn sie grössere Verluste als gewöhnlich hinnehmen mussten.

Es gab etliche heftige Scharmützel, bis der Burgwall wieder einigermassen in der Hand der Burgbewohner war. In der kurzen Pause vor einem neuen Angriff trugen zwei Diener ein paar Verletzte in die Burg, hinunter in den provisorischen Krankensaal. Zu der Sorge um seinen Sohn gesellte sich die Ungewissheit um das Befinden seines verbündeten Kollegen, um Ian Mac Lachlan. Denn bisher war hier draussen an der Front nur bekannt, dass er verletzt worden war und auch im Saal liegt. Doch Genaues wusste Vigilius noch nicht. Auf seine Frage nach Ian war noch keine Antwort gekommen. Der Herzog spähte vorsichtig über die Mauer, immer auf eine heranfliegende Streitaxt oder einen Speer gefasst. Warum waren die Wikinger so hartnäckig auf die Burg fixiert? Warum liessen sie das Dorf auf der Ebene hinter dem bewehrten Castel völlig unbeachtet? Und sowieso, es hatte schon seit Jahren keinen Wikingerüberfall mehr gegeben. Die Zeiten der herumziehenden Wikinger waren eigentlich zu Ende. Die meisten von den Raufbolden waren in ihrer Heimat sesshaft geworden. Hm die meisten, aber nur die, welche zu Hause auch Land für sich ergattern konnten.

„VORSICHT!" Ein Schrei riss Mac Mountain aus seinen Überlegungen und er sprang zurück. Gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor ihn ein gut gezielter Enterhacken am Kopf getroffen hätte. Die Wikinger wagten den nächsten Angriff. Deren Häuptling, dessen Motivation Vigilius schon beinahe erraten hatte, gab nicht auf. Das hier sollte seine Burg werden, allein deshalb hatte er sie nicht mit brennenden Pfeilen in Brand gesetzt.

Wütend sah der attackierte Herzog von den Zinnen herab auf den dreisten Anführer der Wikinger. Inzwischen hatte der andauernde Sturm auf die Burg auch Tote unter den Verteidigern gefordert. Eben kam einer der Diener aus dem Lazarett zurück und berichtete, dass der Burgherr durch die Schulterwunde viel Blut verloren hätte. Im Moment stehe es gar nicht gut um ihn. Vigilius war tief betroffen über die schlechte Nachricht. Er mochte nicht daran denken, was er Ilena sagen sollte, falls ihr Mann seiner schweren Verletzung erlag.

Leif Kjartan hingegen hatte mit Interesse das plötzliche Auftauchen der neuen Kämpfer registriert. Wo kamen denn die auf einmal her? Durch ihr Auftauchen etwas irritiert, hielt er sich mit dem nächsten Angriffsschlag noch zurück. Sollte er schon alles auf eine Karte setzen und mit dem Einsatz aller noch verfügbaren Männern die Verbindung zum Schiff aufgeben? Oder sollte er doch noch abwarten, da vielleicht ein sofortiger Rückzug und Flucht mit dem Drachenschiff nötig werden könnte. Einerseits brannte er darauf, endlich in den Besitz der Burg und somit auch zu eigenem Land zu kommen. Zum anderen hielt ihn die über Jahre praktizierte Gewohnheit, sich immer mit dem Schiff eine Fluchtmöglichkeit offen zuhalten, zurück, den Aufruf zum Angriff an sämtliche noch kampffähigen Männer zu geben.


	22. Söhne und Väter

Söhne und Väter

Nicht angstvoll, dennoch angespannt stand ein junger Mann vor den Zelten am Strand. Die Ungewissheit um all die Dinge an der Front waren gar nicht leicht für den Herzogssohn. Hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Drang mit dem Pferd an die Seite seines Vaters zu eilen und der Stimme der Vernunft wie angewiesen am Ort zu bleiben, knabberte Silvius nervös an einem Sandwich aus seiner Satteltasche.

„Was beunruhigt dich so?" fragte der belgische Matrose hinter ihm im Zelt. „Es sind doch keine Angreifer mehr aufgetaucht."

Silvius dreht sich ihm zu und nickte. Das stimmte wohl.

Am Strand hatte sich die Stimmung etwas gebessert. Der erste Schock war vorbei und sogar Hilfe hatten die Gardisten des Herzogs bekommen. Die geflohenen Bauern hatten das Desaster an der Küste auch mitbekommen. Sobald ihnen klar war, dass die Feinde nicht nachrücken würden. Da kamen die mutigsten Männer mit Strohballen und anderen einfachen Hilfsmitteln auf den Pferdekarren in die Bucht hinunter. Ihre Notvorräte in abgelegenen Scheunen, die waren von dem Überfall verschont geblieben. So das nach der ersten vorsichtigen Begrüssung, die beiden Gruppen Hand in Hand arbeiteten. Silvius staunte über die Hilfsbereitschaft der Bauern, die ja selbst fast alles verloren hatten. Auch, dass aus dem Notlazarett ein richtiges kleines Feldlager inklusive Küche wurde, war schon bemerkenswert.

So konnten sich die Frauen und Männer des Bauerndorfes um die Betreuung der Verletzten kümmern. Während die bewaffneten Gardisten auf Wachpatrouille ritten.

Silvius verblieb bei der Pflege des verletzten Belgiers, mit dem er sich schon etwas angefreundet hatte. Dieser hatte sich als Alain Van der Laan vorgestellt und wartete nun auf eine Antwort.

„Mein Vater ..." begann der junge Mac Mountain nun zögerlich zu erklären. „Er ist bei den Truppen die gegen die Angreifer ..." Er musste nicht mehr weiter reden. Der Seemann hatte schon verstanden. „Komm setz dich zu mir", bat er den jungen Burschen. „Wie ist dein Vater denn so und was meinst du, könnte passieren?"

Silvius war erst verblüfft über die Worte des Belgiers. Doch schon kurz nach Beginn des Gesprächs, merkte er wie die übergrosse Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Allein schon die Möglichkeit über seine Sorgen und Ängste zu reden, half ungemein, besser damit umzugehen.

Natürlich erzählte der junge Mac Mountain nicht alles. Solche Dinge wie seine magische Verwandtschaft und die ganzen Todesserattacken liess er weit gehend aus. Doch den Tod seiner Mutter, seine eingeschränkte Freiheit weil er ständig aufpassen musste und die Furcht, nach der Mutter jetzt auch noch seinen Vater im Kampf zu verlieren. Da gab es schon einiges zu berichten.  
Sein Patienten, dem es dank dem Kräutertee von Silvius besser ging, hörte ihm verständnisvoll zu. Der Mann auf dem Kranklager fragte nur wenig, doch nach dem der Erzähler geendet hatte, meinte Van der Laan nach einigem Nachdenken. „Also aus dem was ich gehört habe, halte ich deinen Vater für einen reifen, überlegt handelnden Mann. Sicher läuft man im Kampf immer Gefahr verletzt oder gar getötet zu werden. Doch so, wie du ihn mir jetzt vorgestellt hast, gebe ich ihm gute Chancen zu überleben."

Als der Sohn ihn skeptisch musterte, fragte der Seemann: "Traust du deinem Vater nicht zu, sich auch ein bisschen selber zu wehren? Denkst du, er lässt sich von den Wikingern einfach so eins aufs Dach geben?"

Silvius ruckte in die Höhe und stammelte. „Nein, doch, doch ... äh natürlich glaub ich, dass er sich wehrt. Er ist ein guter ... ein starker ... hm er ist mein Vater und der..."

Jetzt grinste Alain und klopfte dem Jungen auf die Schulter. „Eben, eben. Glaube an deinen Vater. Denn wenn er nichts taugen würde, hätte er nicht so einen tollen Sohn."

Jetzt wurde Silvius rot und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin. Dann wollte er wissen ob sich Van der Laan denn mit Söhnen auskennen; sprich, ob er auch eine Familie habe.

Der Patient blickte schweigend an dem jungen Herzog vorbei und bat ihn dann kurz ausruhen zu dürfen, nachher werde er ihm gerne über seine Heimat Belgien und auch über seine Familie zu Hause etwas erzählen.

„Oh natürlich, warten sie ich helfe ihnen." Rasch war Silvius bei dem kranken Mann und richtete ihm das behelfsmässige Feldbett aus Stroh und Wolldecken, sodass Alain sich bequem hinlegen und ruhen konnte. Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den erschöpften Patienten, verlies der Junge das Zelt um nach den Pferden und auch den anderen Bewohnern des Feldlagers zu sehen.

Zuversichtlich das sein lieber Daddy sich nicht tot schlagen lassen würde, fütterte er sein treues Pferdchen mit harten Brotkrusten und ein paar Körnern Hafer. Auch der bedingungslose Rückhalt, den die edlen Fürsten der Reiche von seitens des Landvolkes bekamen, ermutigte Silvius an ein gutes Ende zu glauben. Es gab nicht wenige hier, die bereit waren, mit dem Clanchef oder dem Herzog auch ihr letztes Stück Brot zu teilen.

Nach seinem Rundgang und ein paar Gesprächen mit den Bauern kehrte der junge Herzogssohn zu seinem Zelt zurück. Oben an der Böschung des Strandabschnittes hatte ein Reiter angehalten und den jungen Mann beobachtet. Jetzt, da er sicher war das der junge Bursche auf dem Platz blieb, setzte der Leibgardist seinen Kontrollritt fort.

Silvius schlug die Zeltplane zurück und betrachtet den schlafenden Seemann. Dann setzte er sich leise vor den Eingang um zu warten bis Alain von selber wieder wach wurde. Unschlüssig was er unterdessen tun sollte, spielt der junge Mann mit einem Zweig, den er unterwegs von einem Busch abgerissen hatte.

„Brügge", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm, "ein feines Städtchen mit einem wichtigen Hafen." Als Silvius sich überrascht umdrehte, lag Alain immer noch ruhig auf seinem Lager und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Träumte er und sprach nun im Schlaf? „Wir, meine Familie und ich, wohnen am Rande der Stadt und fühlen uns in der Ortschaft mit den vielen Kanälen wohl. Meine Frau fährt oft mit unserem eigenen kleinen Boot zum Markt, um für die Woche einzukaufen." Jetzt blinzelte Mister Van der Laan und drehte ein wenig den Kopf.

Ah, er war doch wach.

Hui, mit dem Boot einkaufen gehen? Dachte Silvius verdutzt. „Habt ihr den einen grossen Markt mit Gauklern und verschieden Ständen? So was wie ein Jahrmarkt?"

Alain lachte leise. „Nein, kein Jahrmarkt. Aber ein Marktplatz, wo einmal die Woche allerlei Lebensmittel angeboten werden. Meist handelt es sich um frisches Gemüse und um Fleisch aus frischen Schlachtungen."

„Aha" machte Silvius verwundert und fragte interessiert weiter. „Da fahren alle mit dem Boot hin. Habt ihr keine Strassen in Brügge? Was ist mit den Kindern, fahren die auch mit dem Boot zur Schule? Sie sagten doch etwas von Söhnen."

Es ging eine Weile bis Van der Laan antwortete. Er schien immer noch ziemlich erledigt. Was bei dem, was er bei dem Schiffbruch hatte durchmachen müssen, auch nicht verwunderlich war. „Klar haben wir auch Strassen, aber einige wichtige Verbindungsrouten führen über die Kanäle. Zudem ist der Weg mit dem Boot manchmal einfach kürzer als über die Strasse. So sind die Kanäle fast ebenso wichtig wie die gepflasterten Strassen. – Alexandré, Matteo und Lucie, meine Kinder, gehen zu Fuss in die nahe gelegene Schule. Obwohl Matteo, der Älteste, schon ganz gut mit Booten auch mit Schiffen umgehen kann. Bei ihm könnte es sein, dass er mal in meine Fussstapfen tritt und auch Matrose auf einem grossen Handelschiff wird. Die Wahl überlasse ich aber meinen Kindern."

„Oh gleich zwei Söhne und eine Tochter? Hm, ich hätte auch ganz gerne einen Bruder gehabt", entfuhr es nun Silvius. Dann schwiegen beide einen Augenblick, bevor Van der Laan ihn weiter in das Leben seiner Familie einweihte.

Langsam entstand vor Silvius geistigem Auge die beschriebenen Besonderheiten von Belgien und auch die Kanalstrassen der Hafenstadt Brügge, schienen ihm wie zum Greifen nah. Alain war wirklich ein wunderbarer Erzähler. Es wäre toll ihn einmal in seiner Heimat besuchen zu können, dachte der junge Zuhörer bei sich.


	23. Jagt die Jäger!

Jagt die Jäger!

Gerade hatte der stämmige Leif seinen Kundschafter zu sich gerufen und fragte, ob er in der Umgebung Truppenbewegungen bemerkt habe. Die Antwort, dass auf den offen Feldern nichts zu sehen gewesen war, gefiel dem Häuptling offensichtlich nicht. Da wäre auch noch Wald, meinte Kjartan lauernd. Der Wald der stehe weiter drüben, brummt der Kundschafter und beging den zweiten Fehler.

„Bikkje-sønn!" brüllte der Häuptling in seiner nordischen Muttersprache über den Platz.

Nicht nur der Kundschafter sondern auch alle Umstehenden sahen erschrocken zu ihrem zornesroten Häuptling.

Wen er meine, fragte sein Gegenüber vorsichtig, welcher gerade Hundesohn genannt worden war.

Kjartan holte mit der Hand aus, als wolle er ihm eine knallen. Knurrend zeigte er dann auf den Übeltäter. Woher wohl die neuen Kämpfer kommen könnten. Durch die Luft wohl sicher nicht. Vielleicht waren irgendwo noch mehr. War gut möglich, wo ja sein toller Kundschafter die leeren Felder, statt den Wald angeguckt habe.

Unsicher geworden, wie seine Lage nun wirklich war, wollte sich Leif Kjartan erst einmal mit seinen Mannen auf die Schiffe zurückziehen.

Hektisch winkte er mit den Armen und erhob die Stimme, um alle zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Doch sein Ruf wurde durch ein durchdringendes Hornsignal übertönt.

Von drei Orten im Halbkreis hinter ihm wurden Jagdhörner geblasen. Leif beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass hier nicht zu einer Jagd auf Füchse gerufen wurde. Wie recht er hatte, wurde allen in der nächsten Minute klar. Ein unheimliches Donnern hallte über die Ebene vor dem Wald. So kam es den Männern vor der Burg auf jeden Fall vor, denn die Erde bebte unter den vielen Pferdehufen, als die Hundertschaft der herzoglichen Reiterei aus dem Gehölz hervorbrach.

Bei Erik dem Roten! Er hatte es geahnt, da waren noch mehr!

Es war nicht ein ungestümer Haufen, der angriff. Nein, es waren mehrere Gruppen, die geordnet und zielsicher auf die Schwachstellen in der Gefolgschaft um den Wikingerkönig zuhielten.

Da nützten auch die Warnschreie nicht mehr viel. Entsetzt musste Kjartan mit ansehen wie seine Krieger auseinander getrieben und nun so verstreut, eine leichte Beute der unheimlichen Angreifer wurden. Sicher, es gelang auch vielen Wikinger noch, einzeln über unwegsames Gelände, sich zum Strand durchzuschlagen. Doch da unterwegs auch noch Fusssoldaten des Gegners lauerten, so schaffte es gerade einmal die Hälfte, aller Nordmänner zurück auf die Schiffe zu fliehen. Es war eine grausame Schlacht und doch notwendig, um eine Rückkehr der Drachenboote zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, möglichst auszuschliessen. Nur wenn der Wikingerkönig heute empfindlich geschlagen würde, hätten die Schotten eine Chance, zukünftig in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Die Mannschaft auf der Burg hatte erleichtert das Eingreifen des Marschalls und seiner Truppe beobachtet. Wenn sie auch die Burg bisher einigermassen hatten halten können. Bei längerer Belagerung und den vielen zermürbenden Angriffen, wäre es den wilden Nordmännern schliesslich doch gelungen hier einzudringen.

Mit Genugtuung verfolgte der Herzog von den Zinnen der Aussichtsturms die haarsträubende Flucht des Wikingerkönigs. Dieser hatte zwar das Glück, sich ein Pferd zu erobern. Doch der Weg zu seinem Schiff glich einem Spiessrutenlauf. Immer wieder geriet er an Hindernisse, die er überspringen musste. Wurde von wütenden Schotten über einen steilen Felspfad gejagt, musste kurz vor dem Ziel noch mal umkehren, da ihm Bogenschützen den geraden Weg über den Sandstrand versperrten. Von mindestens zwei Pfeilen getroffen, hing Kjartan auf dem Rücken seines Reittiers, als er endlich bei den Booten und seinen Kriegern ankam. Kaum war den Häuptling ins Boot verfrachtet, verliessen alle Wikinger eilig den Strand. Das Pferd galoppierte reiterlos zurück zur Burg.

Der Anblick des verletzten Häuptlings erinnerte Vigilius an seinen Freund und Kollegen. Ian, wie es ihm wohl ging?

Noch während die grossen Drachen auf dem Meer ihre Anker lichteten, machten sich die Burgleute daran die kleine Seitenpforte von den Barrikaden zu befreien. Da sie das Haupttor ja mit Erde zu geschüttet hatten, so mussten sie die Helfer eben über eine provisorische Brücke durchs kleine Tor in den Burghof lassen. Es fand nun ein erster Informationsaustausch statt, wobei die Burgbewohner ihren Leibarzt und auch andere medizinische Betreuer anforderten. Da Dr. Irvine ausserhalb der Burg wohnte, war er beim Angriff eben von der Burg abgeschnitten worden und hatte sich bis jetzt im nächsten Dorf versteckt gehalten.

Schon bald zog der erste Hilfstross vom verschont gebliebenen Dorf in Richtung Burg.

Über das stille Meer hallte plötzlich ein splitterndes, immer lauter werdendes Krachen, ähnlich dem eines fallenden Baumes. Ein Stallbursche, welcher mit einem schwerbeladenen Packpferd den Konvoi zur Burg anführte, blickte sich erschrocken um. Er und seine Kollegen sahen gerade noch, wie der grosse Hauptmast des zweiten Drachenbootes samt Segel und Takelage mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf das Deck aufschlug. Unter dem tonnenschweren Gewicht brachen Reling und Ruderbänke. Die Trümmer rutschten durch die geschlagenen Lücken ins Wasser und das Schiff trieb mit starker Schlagseite auf die Küste zu.

Die überraschten Schotten brauchten einen Moment um zu bergreifen, dass die Wikinger aufgrund ihrer nun geringen Anzahl, nur noch ein Drachenboot sicher manövrieren konnten. So hatten sie all ihre Schätze auf das nun abziehende Langschiff geladen. Ihr zweites Boot hatten sie absichtlich unbrauchbar gemacht, damit die Feinde ihnen nicht nachsetzen konnten.

„Können die nicht leiser verschwinden?", schimpfte der junge Stallbursche aufgebracht. Worauf die Umstehenden zustimmend nickten.


	24. Nach dem Siegen sollst du liegen

Nach dem Siegen sollst du liegen

Ein fernes Murmeln drang in sein Bewusstsein. Seine ganze linke Seite schmerzte und er schmeckte Bitterkeit, die durch seine Kehle rann. Nein, es war ein bitterer Trank, den ihm jemand einflösste. Nun fühlte der Mann die weichen Kissen, auf denen er lag. Wo war er? Hände tasteten an seinem Hals, etwas kühles Feuchtes legte sich auf seine brennende Schulter. Leise stöhnend versuchte er die Augen zu öffnen, es gelang nicht. Als er Luft holte, stieg ihm der Geruch eines scharfen Kräutersudes in die Nase. Wieder Gemurmel im Hintergrund, dann ein leiser Aufschrei und rasche Schritte, die näher kamen.

„Ian!" hörte er eine Frauenstimme flehentlich rufen und eine Hand streichelte zärtlich seine Wange. „Ian, hörst du mich?"

Erschrocken wollte der Verletzte sich aufrichten, nach ihr greifen. „Ilena, was machst du hier im ..." Ian brach ab und lies erschöpft seinen Arm wieder sinken. Jedes Wort, jede noch so kleine Bewegung war unglaublich anstrengend.

„Schhh, schhh ... Ian Liebling bleib ruhig liegen, beweg dich nicht." Drangen die Worte seiner Frau an sein Ohr. „Es ist alles gut. Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte Ilena Mac Lachlan und nahm ihren schwer verletzten Mann vorsichtig in die Arme. Die Ärzte, welche vor kurzem eingetroffen waren, hatten sich unverzüglich der Opfer angenommen und ihre Wunden versorgt. Ilena war unendlich froh, als man ihr sagte, dass ihr Mann wohl noch einige Tage liegen werde, doch er nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Sanft wiegte sie jetzt ihren Liebsten in den Armen, bis er beruhigt wieder eingeschlafen war.

Ebenso erleichtert war der Herzog, welcher im Hintergrund gestanden hatte. Es waren glücklicherweise nicht viele Tote zu beklagen und von den Verletzten waren die meisten über den Berg. Da laut den Wachposten rund um das Castel keine Gefahr mehr drohte, wanderten seine Gedanken nun zu seinem Sohn. Wie es Silvius wohl ging? Ob er brav bei den Gardisten geblieben war und keinen Unsinn angestellt hatte? Mac Mountain drehte sich um und hinkte auf den Ausgang zu. Doch er kam keine zwei Meter weit, da bat ihn, Burgarzt Dr. Irvine auf einer Liege Platz zu nehmen. Der Mediziner wollte sich um seine Blessuren kümmern. Der Herzog winkte ab. Es gehe schon und er müsse jetzt los.

Kaum hatte Mac Mountain ausgesprochen, da räusperte sich jemand hinter ihm. Dann trat Dr. Aaron an die Seite seines Kollegen und wies Mac Mountain mit ernster Mine auf die freie Liege. Als Vigilius immer noch zögerte, sprach Aaron leise: „Was würdest du zu einem Soldaten sagen, der seine Wunden nicht versorgen lässt? – Zudem bezweifle ich, das Aurus dich mit _dem_ Knie auch nur in die Nähe eines Pferdes lässt."

Seufzend musst der Herzog seinem Arzt recht geben. Sein verstauchtes Knie, welches er sich bei der Hetzerei über Zinnen und Treppen zugezogen hatte. Das war ziemlich angeschwollen und bedurfte dringend der Kühlung. Ohne weitere Widerworte lies sich Vigilius von Dr. Irvine auf die Liege helfen und lies ihn die Schrammen auf Gesicht und Armen, wie auch eben sein verstauchtes Knie behandeln**.**** Die Mediziner sagten ihm erst, als er das Schmerzmittel schon getrunken hatte, dass sie auch ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel unter gemischt hatten.**

„Sonst rennst du noch samt Beinschiene quer durch den Wald, du Zappelphilipp", erklärte Aaron grinsend auf den empörten Blick seines Patienten. „Entspann dich und lass die Medikamente wirken. Aurus wird Silvius schon an einem Stück herbringen. Sowie ich hörte, ist der Marschall bereits unterwegs zu der Bucht."

Vigilius grummelte noch etwas vor sich hin. Er war der Vater und wollte seinen Sohn selber ... Doch dann sah er ein, dass es doch vernünftiger war, sich an den Rat seines Arztes zu halten. So legte er sich wieder hin und sah den Pflegern und Dienern zu, welche zwischen den Lagern herumwuselten. Dabei fielen ihm immer wieder die Augen zu. Die Heiltränke begannen, langsam zu wirken.

Das Gemurmel der beratenden Ärzte, das leise Tappen der Füsse und das Rascheln von Lacken wirkte ebenso einschläfernd, wie das gedämpfte Licht in dem Saal. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den Atemzügen seines Nachbarn. Getragen von der friedlichen Atmosphäre liess er seine Gedanken treiben und wurde ganz ruhig.

„DADDY!" riss ihn ein Schrei aus dem Halbschlaf. Der Vater fuhr erschrocken hoch und hielt sich den Kopf. Durch die Medikamente und das abrupte Aufsetzen war ihm furchtbar schwindlig.

„Schht, doch nicht so laut Junge. Du befindest dich in einem Krankensaal", wurde der Junge gerügt, welcher nun eilig auf den Herzog zu steuerte. „Dad, was ist passiert warum liegst du hier im Lazarett?" fragte Silvius nun etwas leiser.

„Langsam, langsam", bremste ihn der Pfleger. Mit einer Hand hielt er den Jungen davon ab seinem Vater um den Hals zu fallen, mit der anderen stützte er den schwankenden Patienten, der immer noch gegen den Schwindel ankämpfte. Jetzt kam Dr. Aaron den drei zu Hilfe. „Silvius bitte setz dich! Dein Vater ist nicht schwer verletzt. Doch die Tränke machen ihn noch matt und schläfrig, also überfall ihn nicht gleich. Sonst haust du deinen lieben Dad noch ganz aus den Schuhen."

„Oh, Entschuldigung." Sofort setzte sich Silvius neben seinen Vater und stützt ihn. „Daddy wie geht's?", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.

Vigilius musste über seinen ungestümen und doch fürsorglichen Sohn lächeln. Er hatte ihn zwar noch nicht richtig anschauen können, doch so, wie er hereinstürmte, war er wohl fit und gesund.

„Abgesehen von dem Schwindelanfall, geht es mir noch nicht mal so schlecht. Das Knie tut noch etwas weh aber die andern Kratzer spüre ich praktisch nicht mehr."

Sein Sohn umarmte ihn kurz, denn bestand er darauf, das Vigilius sich wieder hinlegte. Silvius holte auch ein kühles Tuch, um seinen Vater etwas zu erfrischen. Bald war der schlimmste Schwindel vorbei und Mac Mountain konnte liegend von der Schlacht um das Castel erzählen.


	25. Vater sein ist schwer

Vater sein ist schwer

„So und nun zu dir", forderte Vigilius nach dem Schlachtenbericht seinen Sohn zum Erzählen auf.

Silvius schaute verwundert. „Zu mir? Was ist denn mit mir?"

„Na, was hast du in der Zeit alles erlebt?"

„Ach, wir haben nicht wirklich gekämpft", winkte sein Sohn ab. „Nur eine Schiffsbesatzung gerettet, am Strand etwas aufgeräumt und dann habe ich geholfen die Verletzten zu pflegen. – Ich muss dir dann unbedingt jemanden vorstellen. Jemanden sehr Interessantes." Silvius Augen leuchteten vor Freude, als er das sagte.

Die Augen des Vaters hingegen wurden gross und er sah seinen Jungen amüsiert an.

„Ah ja? Sag jetzt nicht, du hast wen kennen gelernt, Silvius."

„Doch habe ich, sagte ich doch eben", erwiderte sein Junge arglos und guckte noch verwirrter, als sein Vater seufzte. „Einmal musste es ja auch bei dir passieren, bist ja inzwischen alt genug dafür."

„Wie? Was musste passieren? Von was spricht du?"

Vigilius sah seinen überraschten Sohn wissend an. „Na, wie heisst denn die Glückliche? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich werde gewiss nicht schimpfen."

„Was heisst hier Sie? Es ist ein Er", entfuhr es Silvius, worauf Vigilius sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Ein Er?" Jetzt war der Vater platt und schloss die Augen. „Ein Mann, oh Silvius!"

Dieser schnaufte empört und murrte: „Kannst du mir endlich mal sagen, wo das Problem ist?"

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach ein heiteres Lachen die Zwei. „Ihr seid einfach köstlich, wie ihr aneinander vorbeiredet." Marschall Aurus hatte den Raum betreten und setzte sich nun neben Silvius an das Bett des Herzogs. „Also, noch mal von vorne. Es geht nicht um Freundin oder Freund, Vigilius", begann der Marschall zu erklären.

„Ah nicht?", rief der Herzog erleichtert. Silvius hingegen guckte einen Moment verdutzt, dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Meine Güte Dad, du bist wirklich zu komisch."

Vigilius zog einen Schmollmund und nun lachten auch die anderen Patienten, die ihnen zugehörten hatten.

„Würde mich dann bitte mal einer von euch aufklären", murrte der Vater und erntete weitere amüsierte Blicke.

„Also da war das Schiff, das kaputte", begann Silvius.

„Eine holländische Brigg mit belgischer Besatzung", warf Aurus ein.

Silvius stockt kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Die Matrosen wollten mit Rettungsbooten an Land, denn das Schiff lief mit Wasser voll. Aus dem zertrümmerten Bug war auch schon die halbe Ladung ins Meer gefallen."

Ergänzend fügte Aurus hinzu: „Das meiste waren Stoffe und Porzellan aber auch einige Kisten mit Blumenzwiebeln hatte es dabei."

Vigilius hatte interessiert zwischen den beiden hin und her geguckt.

Sein Heerführer musste langsam aufpassen, Silvius liess sich das sicher nicht mehr lange bieten.

„Na ja die Verletzten", versuchte der junge Herzogssohn seine Geschichte fortzuführen.

„Es waren vorwiegend Männer, die wir ...", weiter kam der Marschall nicht mehr.

Denn Silvius warf ihm einen wütenden Seitenblick zu und fauchte: „Erzähle jetzt ich oder erzählen sie? Wenn sie berichten wollen, dann gehe ich jetzt nämlich Holz suchen und helfe Bäume fällen."

Aurus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Nein, tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht unhöflich scheinen. Bin wohl übermüdet und werde ich mich jetzt besser zurückziehen."

Als hätte sie es gehört, stand wenig später Ilena MacLachlan neben dem Marschall.

„Kommen sie, ich werde ihnen ein Zimmer zeigen, wo sie ruhen können. Sie haben so viel für uns getan. Dann ist es nur recht, wenn ..." Die beiden Erwachsenen verschwanden zur Türe hinaus und Silvius wandte sich wieder seinem Vater zu.

„Warum musst du Bäume fällen?", nahm Vigilius den Faden wieder auf.

„Ich möchte das Van der Laan mir beibringt, wie man mit einem Schiff fährt", erwiderte sein Junge in einer Kurzfassung, welche die Hälfte der Informationen übersprang.

„Ach so? Und das kann er nur mit einem Baum?", fragte der Herzog dementsprechend verwirrt.

Silvius murrte ungeduldig: „Dad, heute begreifst du wirklich gar nichts. Ich will doch auch Kanalboot fahren können!"

„Da hast du Recht Junge. Du hüpfst mir zu schnell von einem zu anderen. Ich komme nicht mehr hinterher", gestand der Vater und bat Silvius ihm doch erst mal zu sagen, wer dieser Van der Laan war.

„Also Van der Laan, Alain heisst er übrigens, der ist verletzt und aber er hat ... „ plapperte der Sohn drauf los.

„Langsam bitte und der Reihe nach."

„Einer der verletzten Matrosen von dem havarierten Schiff, der heisst Alain Van der Laan und den habe ich gepflegt", folgte Silvius der Bitte. „Wir hatten einige interessante Gespräche und er hat mir von sich zu Hause aus Belgien erzählt. Stell dir vor, die fahren mit Booten über Kanäle zum Einkaufen."

„Aha", machte Vigilius nur. Er sah es schon kommen, das er nun zu Hause auch Kanäle ziehen musste, damit Silvius Kanalfahrten üben konnte. Doch sein Sohn hatte etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

„Das Holz der gefällten Bäume, die brauche ich um sein Schiff zu reparieren und dann kann er mir zeigen, wie man damit über das Meer fährt."

„Eh Moment", warf der Vater ein. „Du wollstet eben doch nur Kanalboot fahren."

„Ach, das kann ich dann immer noch, wenn ich drüben bin", wischte sein Sohn den Einwand beiseite. „Alain will mir seine Heimat, die Stadt Brügge zeigen und die liegt in Belgien."

Jetzt musste der Herzog leer schlucken, sein Kind wurde flügge und es zog Silvius gleich so weit weg.

„Dad ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Geht's dir wieder schlechter?", fragte der Junge, als sein Vater eine Weile nur schweigend vor sich hinstarrte.

„Hm? Nein geht schon, muss wohl noch etwas ausruhen, dann wird es schon wieder", murmelte Vigilius und Silvius zog sich daraufhin zurück, um von den Zinnen aus die Ankunft der Seeleute zu erwarten.

Vigilius wälzte sich unruhig auf seinem Lager herum und studierte ständig über die Auswanderungspläne seines Sohnes nach. Sein Junge würde ihn verlassen, hatte er ihm zu wenig geboten? Barg Schottland zu wenig interessante Dinge, dass es Silvius fortzog.

Mitten in seinen trüben Gedanken wurde er von einer weiblichen Stimme angesprochen. „Wollen sie mir erzählen, was ihnen so Sorgen macht?"

Als der Herzog aufblickte, sass Ilena, die Frau seines Freundes, an seinem Bett.

„Ach, etwas Familiäres ist es das mich bedrückt", antwortete er ausweichend.

Die Frau nickte, blieb aber sitzen. „Sprechen sie ruhig, ich werde ihnen zuhören."

So begann Vigilius zögerlich über die Zukunftspläne von Silvius und auch seinem Betrübnis als Vater, verlassen zu werden, zu erzählen. Auch über Möglichkeiten, Silvius mit interessanten Tätigkeiten oder kleinen Reisen in Schottland ihn der Nähe des Elternhauses zu halten, auch darüber sprach der Herzog.

Ilena hörte schweigend zu und lächelte dann. „Ich verstehe ihre Angst Silvius an die Fremde zu verlieren wohl und respektiere auch ihr Bedürfnis ihren Jungen doch noch ein klein wenig länger im Nest behalten zu dürfen. Aber meinen sie nicht, dass Silvius das mit den Angeboten und den Reisen hier im Land schnell mal durchschaut. Ich meine ihr Junge ist klug und wird spüren, das sie ihn mit Ausreden an sich binden wollen und wie er dann reagiert, ist nicht wirklich vorauszusagen."

Die Burgherrin machte eine Pause um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen. Danach gab sie dem Vater einen Tipp. „Lassen sie los und zwar jetzt. Dann wird ihr Kind auch gerne wieder zu ihnen zurückkehren, um ihnen von seinen Abenteuern draussen in der Welt zu erzählen. Wenn sie aber versuchen ihren Jungen festzuhalten, dann wird er trotzdem gehen und nur ungern nach Hause kommen, um sie zu besuchen – Vigilius, je stärker sie Silvius versuchen zu halten, um so sicherer werden sie ihn verlieren."

Vigilius seufzte traurig und Ilena legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Denken sie darüber nach."


	26. Ich will jetzt gleich Seemann sein

Ich will jetzt gleich Seemann sein

Die salzige Brise der See blieb hinter ihnen zurück und bald passierten sie das zerstörte Bauerndorf. Es waren hin und wieder Bewohner stehen geblieben, die traurig in den Überresten ihres Heims wühlten, um hier und da einen persönlichen Gegenstand aus den Trümmern zu bergen. Dann verliess der Tross den Ort der Zerstörung und wanderte über die Felder. Wenig später rollten die Wagen mit den verletzten Seeleuten schon durch den Wald. Die Pferde gingen im Schritt, da heftiges Holpern und Ruckeln mehr als unangenehm für die lädierten Fahrgäste war.

Alain genoss die Kühle der Waldflure und das Vogelgezwitscher wirkte nach der langen Seereise wie ein Konzert von Opernstars.

Die Männer lagen auf den gut gepolsterten Strohwagen, schauten hinauf ins vorbeiziehende Blätterdach des lichten Waldes und manch einer wünschte sich Ferien in dem nun so idyllisch wirkenden Ort.

Erst als der Wagenzug sich der Burg näherte und sie wieder mit den niedergebrannten Scheunen konfrontiert wurden, fanden sie zurück in Gegenwart der überstandenen Schlacht. Ihre Befürchtungen, dass sich kein Platz für sie finden würde, wurden schnell zerstreut.

Es standen schon etliche Helfer bereit, die nur darauf warteten, Alain und seine Kollegen in den grossen Zelten des Feldlagers in Empfang zu nehmen. Allen voran ein junger Bursche mit langen braunen Haaren. Dieser eilte zielsicher auf den ersten Wagen zu und machte den übrigen Helfern mit Blicken klar, das Alain sein Patient war.

„Hallo Silvius", grüsste Van der Laan den jungen Mann. „Alles in Ordnung mit deinem Dad?"

„Hallo Alain. Ja, meinem Dad geht es soweit gut, er muss nur noch eine Weile das Bett hüten mit seinem kaputten Knie", zerstreute der junge Mann die Sorge des Matrosen.

„Ihr habt euch übrigens beide auf der gleichen Seite am Bein verletzt, fast wie abgesprochen", fügte Silvius augenzwinkernd hinzu.

Van der Lane lächelte erleichtert. „Na dann kannst du ihn mir ja dann vorstellen, wenn wir uns alle ein wenig erholt haben."

„Ja später. Dad ist auch noch etwas durcheinander, durch den Kampf, die Verletzung und die ganzen Medikamente, die er schlucken musste", bestätigte Silvius. Dann packte er mit an, als der Belgier auf einer Trage zum Zelt gebracht wurde. Alain stöhnte schmerzvoll auf, als er dort mit Hilfe von den Pflegern auf ein Ruhebett rüber krabbeln musste.

„Ich hätte vorhin beim Strand nicht ohne Hilfe auf den Wagen klettern sollen", schalt er sich selbst. „Ahh au, jetzt schmerzen die Wunden wieder bei jeder Bewegung."

Ringsherum im Zelt waren die Helfer mit dem Platzieren der Verwundeten beschäftigt. Ein Assistenzarzt machte hernach die Runde und nahm alle Patienten auf eine Liste. So das man einen Überblick hatte, wer was für Blessuren hatte und wie behandelt werden musste. Bei Van der Laan blieb er auch stehen, sah sich kurz die Wunden an und hörte zu, wie der Patient sich fühlte.

„Weiterhin Bettruhe, keine eigenmächtigen Aktivitäten mehr und gegen die akuten Schmerzen bekommen sie ein Pulver." Der Mediziner reichte Silvius ein Papiertütchen mit dem Medikament, das er dem Patienten in Wasser aufgelöst verabreichen sollte. „Sie, junger Mann sind auch dafür verantwortlich das ihr Patient nicht aufsteht."

„Aye aye Sir!" Silvius salutiert neben dem Krankenbett, doch der Assistenzarzt war schon zum nächsten Verletzten weitergegangen.

Alain schaute grinsend zu seinem eifrigen Pfleger. „Hey, da kannst du ja schon ein bisschen seemännisch."

„War nicht schwer zu lernen, denn das Wort Aye kommt ursprünglich aus dem Schottischen. Es ist einfach ein anderes Wort für Yes oder Ja", klärte ihn Silvius auf. Dann gab er seinem Pflegling eine Decke und meinte:

„Du hast es gehört, schön liegen bleiben. Ich hole jetzt ein Becher Wasser. Damit du die ekligen Schmerzen loswirst."

Alain liess sich nur zu gerne zur Ruhe kommandieren. In seinem Unterschenkel fühlte er jeden Pulsschlag als pochenden Schmerz und am Arm hatte er sich sicher auch etwas gezerrt. Während der Matrose so dalag und wartete, dachte er an die verlorene Ladung und wie er dem Handelsherrn den Schiffbruch mitteilen sollte. Das Schiff gehörte nämlich nicht Van der Laan. Er war nur Vollmatrose mit Erfahrung eines Wachoffiziers, der an Bord des Handelsschiffes auch den Kapitän beim Steuern und Navigieren ablösen durfte.

„Hier bitte schön", riss ihn die Stimme von Silvius aus den Gedanken. „Alles austrinken, sonst wirkt es nicht."

Van der Laan nahm dankend den Becher entgegen und trank gehorsam die Arznei, welche ihm der Junge gebracht hatte.

Etwas verwundert beobachtete er dann, wie Silvius einen Stuhl neben das Bett schleifte und sich dort mit einem Buch hinsetzte.

„Jetzt kommt aber keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, oder?", fragte er scherzend.

Der junge Mac Mountain sah überrascht von dem Buch auf. „Öh, nein. Hatte ich nicht vor, warum?"

„Es sah einen Moment nur so aus, als wolltest du mir eine Geschichte vorlesen."

Jetzt grinste auch Silvius und erklärte. „Nein ich wollte, während dem ich auf dich aufpasse, dieses Buch über Schiffe und ihren Aufbau lesen. Damit ich nachher weiss, von was du sprichst, wenn du mir erklärst wie man ein Schiff fährt."

Beide blickten nun auf die Lektüre mit dem Titel „Unicorn – the History".

„Aber du weisst, dass man Schiffe fahren nicht von heute auf morgen und auch nicht innerhalb einer Woche lernen kann. Nicht die Brigg „Blue Marlin" und schon gar nicht eine so grosse Segelfregatte wie die „Unicorn", welche in dem Buch beschrieben wird." So versuchte der erfahrene Matrose, seinen Schüler etwas zu bremsen.

Silvius legte sinnierend den Kopf schief und meinte dann etwas weniger enthusiastisch: „Ja schon, aber irgendwo muss ich doch mal anfangen. Ich dachte, ich informiere mich mal, wie so ein Schiff aussieht und wie die Bestandteile alle heissen."

Der kranke Mann auf dem Lager schob sich das Polsterkissen unterm Knie zurecht und meinte dann.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Später, wenn sich alle etwas erholt haben, dann zeig ich dir anhand von Skizzen den Aufbau der „Blue Marlin". Erkläre dir auch gerne im Groben, welche Bereiche auf dem Schiff wie genannt werden, und bringe dir auch ein paar Seemannsknoten bei. – Aber jetzt ..."

Silvius war aufgesprungen und sah Alain erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, und jetzt?"

„Jetzt ruhen wir uns alle erst mal aus. Bist du nicht auch müde, von dem langen Ritt hierher und dem anstrengenden Herumgerenne am Strand unten?"

„Na ja." Silvius stand noch einen Moment unschlüssig bei seinem Stuhl, dann legte er das Buch weg. „Irgendwie hast du Recht, ich bin nicht mehr so fit."

Van der Laan versprach ihm beim Seemanns-Ehrenwort, dass er nicht aufstehen würde, auch wenn Silvius nicht ständig neben ihm sass. Zudem habe er ja seine belgischen Kollegen, die ihm Gesellschaft leisteten. Wie zur Bestätigung kam ein Matrose mit zerzausten Haaren und einer Armschlinge zu Van der Laan gehumpelt und nickte Silvius freundlich lächelnd zu. So verabschiedete sich der junge Mann, wünschte allen gute Besserung und macht sich wieder auf den Rückweg ins Schloss. Wenig später schob er, mit der Erlaubnis von Dr. Aaron, ein weiteres Notbett neben die Liege seine Vaters. Auf dessen fragenden Blick hin antwortete Silvius schlicht. „Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft beim Ausruhen. Ich mag das auch nicht gerne alleine machen."

Erfreut zog Vigilius seinen Sohn in die Arme und drückte ihn liebevoll. Wie taten ihm die nette Geste und die wenigen Worte wohl. Ilena hatte recht, sein Junge sollte Schiffe fahren lernen dürfen. Silvius bewies ihm gerade, dass er immer wieder in den sicheren Hafen seiner Heimat zurückkehren würde.


End file.
